Memorias de una asesina
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Re-upload - Fic del 2010 - Natsumi decide unirse a una organización de sicarios conocida como Akatsuki luego de su fracaso como escritora. Lo que en un momento fue una misión para darle sentido a su vida, terminó en un triángulo amoroso y varios cuerpos muertos tras ella. Natsumi deberá aprender a defenderse y a sobrevivir si es que desea seguir compartiendo su vida con Akatsuki.


Buenaaaas! Soy Katsumi of Doom, resucitando entre los muertos.

Este fic fue borrado hace algunos años con la intención de ser reescrito y eventualmente publicado nuevamente; sin embargo, no terminé de arreglarlo. Añadí algunas escenas, mejoré otras pero no llegué a publicarlo con las mejoras. Así que ahora deseo hacerlo, pues quería compartir con ustedes la mejora de Mi vida en Akatsuki.

¿Podría mejorar esta historia aún más? Sí. La arreglé en el 2010 (hace ya 7 años), así que obviamente podría hacerse incluso una mejor edición, pero no creo que la haga. Aún así, me gusta mucho esta historia y quería compartirla, y por qué no, oír de ustedes en reviews :3

¿Ya habías leído esta historia cuando la publiqué por primera vez? ¡Déjamelo saber también! :3

Y ahora sí, arriba el telón~

* * *

Suspiré enojada.

Otra editorial más que decía que no. Pateé una roca que había en mi camino y esta salió volando. Seguí caminando y llegué a la cuadra donde vivo (o al menos, finjo hacerlo). La rabia comenzó a atenuarse, y la melancolía llegó a mí. ¿De donde iba a sacar dinero ahora? ¿Cómo iba a comer?

Siento que he ocasionado una gran pérdida de tiempo pasando meses para escribir una tonta novela romántica para que no la pueda publicar. Con esta son siete editoriales que no quieren. Quizá sea como Rowling, que ninguna editorial la quería y después se hizo famosa y multimillonaria.

No, definitivamente ese no es mi caso. Rowling escribe sobre magos, romances, diversión, muerte. Yo escribo estúpidas historias románticas donde él _siempre_ la querrá, aunque ella no sea rica, ni coqueta, ni fresa. Quizá ese sea el problema. Escribo de cómo quiero que sea el mundo. Mi mundo. Como quisiera que algún día un príncipe toque mi puerta para llevarme en su limosina negra a su palacio y me pida matrimonio.

Debo dejar de soñar despierta…

Entré a un edificio color marrón oscuro y subí cinco pisos rápidamente. Saqué mis llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta de mi asqueroso departamento. Odio el barrio donde vivo, sólo tienes que voltear y puedes encontrar drogadictos, fumones, mariguaneros, ladrones, de todo. Quisiera vivir en una cuidad más bonita, más limpia, sin tantos pandilleros, pero este es el apartamento que mi escaso dinero puede costear. Y todo esto por la tonta idea de irme de casa a los quince años. La verdad, ya no soportaba vivir con ellos. Me escapé, para ser exactos. Aparte, antes prácticamente vivía sola, no se me hizo nada difícil acostumbrarme a vivir por mi cuenta.

Tenía dinero ahorrado de toda mi vida, con lo cual comencé a buscar un lugar para vivir. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré el único lugar donde podría vivir con ese dinero sería en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad.

Cuando recién vine aquí, pensé que al menos… quizá encontraría al príncipe azul, que me sacaría de este lugar. Y creí encontrarlo. Un rubio de ojos azules y cabello corto, que me enamoró con frases bonitas y muchas, muchas flores. Y sí, salí con él. ¿Para qué? Para que después me dijera que se había enamorado de otra. No lo soporté, fue la gota que colmó el vaso y me fui de este barrio. Regresé a mi casa, donde no me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y me echaron. Intenté costearme un apartamento por esa zona, pero eran muy caros y no podía pagarlos.

Así que, decidí trabajar como mesera en un café. Me pagaban más o menos bien, y podía costear un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad. Lo único que odiaba es que todos los hombres me miraban de una manera muy… lasciva, lujuriosa, y eso me molestaba muchísimo. Sin embargo, nunca se habían propasado, mi jefe me cuidaba mucho.

Fue ahí donde conocí a… otro tipo. Solía ir al café y tomarse un capuchino todas las tardes. Me llamó la atención desde la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba más que bueno. Me acerqué a entregarle su capuchino y me sonrió. Devolví la sonrisa nerviosa. Pronto comenzamos a hablar y a coquetear levemente con el otro. Una cosa dio lugar a la otra y él terminó siendo mi enamorado.

Dos meses después, dejó de ir. El primer día, pensé que quizá hubo un imprevisto. Sin embargo, cuando sucedía algo así venía antes de cerrar el local. Nunca llegó. Ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni nada. Una semana después, vino muy entrada la noche, cuando ya íbamos a cerrar. Cuando el propietario de la tienda cerró, él me pidió acompañarlo al parque. Acepté, se veía algo consternado. La verdad, me daba un mal presentimiento. Estaba ido, perdido, demasiado melancólico.

Llegamos al parque y…

Un sonido de bala me hizo estremecer. Me asomé cuidadosamente a la ventana y me encontré con los Konoha y los Akatsuki disparándose en medio de la calle. Cualquier día llegaría una bala perdida salvadora y me libraría de este infierno. Sí, sería más fácil estar en el medio y morir, pero mi instinto suicida no daba para tanto.

Me senté en una silla junto a la ventana y me puse a observar la balacera. Este barrio recibe el nombre de Konoha. Sí, lo sé, raro, pero así se lo llaman. Como dije, aquí hay de todo, así que no es de sorprenderse que haya un grupo de asesinos. En fin, los asesinos del Konoha, se pelean a muerte con el barrio que está al lado. Se hacen llamar los Akatsuki. Para ser sincera, los Akatsuki son los mejores… ¿Razones de las peleas? Al menos para mí son desconocidas.

Ellos son un ejemplo de personas que los reconocen, no por un buen motivo, pero algo es algo. Los Akatsuki son reconocidos por ser los mejores asesinos de toda la ciudad. ¿Ciudad? Es posible que del país entero. Lo más importante: casi nunca muere ninguno, ellos son los que asesinan. Su rostro nunca era visible, usualmente usaban una capucha que les llegaba hasta los ojos.

De repente, la idea vino a mí como una bala (qué ironía la mía). Quizá, hubiera la posibilidad de dejar el barrio Konoha y unirme a los Akatsuki, para al fin… ser reconocida por ellos y por el resto del mundo. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera tan fácil. Seguro había un líder, y convencerlo.

Lo más probable era que muriera: había que aceptarlo, pero: ¿para qué vivir? ¿Para vivir en este barrio de mala muerte? Para eso prefería ser reconocida mis últimos días y morir de una bala como una asesina que morir de hambre, como un don nadie.

Y si lograba entrar… Si lograba que me aceptaran…

Al fin… al fin… sería reconocida.

Sin pensarlos dos veces, metí mis escasas pertenencias en una vieja mochila y me lo colgué al hombro. Estaba decidida a hacer esto, realmente _necesitaba_ hacer esto. Quería ser reconocida _no importaba cómo_.

Fue un milagro salir de Konoha y entrar a Akatsuki sin ser asesinada o herida. El borde no es más que una simple autopista, pero los bandos siempre están alertas. Avancé sigilosamente con algo de miedo, pero esto _lo tenía que hacer_.

Fue ahí cuando los vi: estaban reunidos en una esquina, conversado con la voz muy baja entre ellos. Planeando su próxima víctima, quizá. El olor a alcohol y a cigarro eran una inmundicia para mí. Me acerqué a ellos y al parecer no me vieron como amenaza, sólo me miraron algo extrañados.

– Quisiera hablar con el líder. – murmuré, con la voz baja, pero firme. Todos esbozaron una sonrisa sarcástica y uno, de cabello negro se adelantó. Caminó hacia mí y pasó por mi lado e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a un callejón.

– ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – preguntó secamente. Tragué saliva.

– Mi nombre es Natsumi y quiero unirme a ustedes. – dije. Me miró de arriba abajo y suspiró cansado.

– ¿Sabes pelear? ¿Asesinar?

– No. – respondí. – Pero prometo dar todo por los Akatsuki y luchar con ustedes, sin compromisos o responsabilidades. Quiero ser alguien. Por favor.

– ¿Y por qué crees que nosotros te necesitamos?

– No me necesitan, pero les puedo ser útil. Pueden enviarme a buscar información, nadie sospecharía de mí. Pueden enseñarme a luchar y lucharía con ustedes.

Él lo meditó, moviendo sus ojos de un lado hacia otro. Me miró a los ojos un largo rato y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia el grupo. Se aclaró la garganta para que todos guardaran silencio.

– Ella es Natsumi. Se unirá. – todos los presentes voltearon a verme con un deje de sorpresa e incomprensión. No parecía en lo más mínimo una asesina. Aparte, seguramente era algo raro ver a una mujer en una organización así. Miré a todos, y me di cuenta de la presencia de otra mujer, de unos veintitrés años, quizá. Entonces no era eso. El líder se fue con esa mujer. Al parecer son pareja, aunque puede ser que saque conclusiones anticipadas.

– ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó un chico de cabello rubio, hasta más debajo de hombros y desordenado, con unos bellos y seductores ojos azules.

– De… – medité mi respuesta. No valía la pena mentir. – Konoha.

– ¡Infiltrada! – gritó un pelinegro que a lo más tendría catorce años. ¿Cómo alguien de tan corta edad podía ser un sicario?

– No soy infiltrada. – solté una pequeña risa que los sorprendió. Al parecer no están acostumbrados a oír risas.

– ¿No eres amiga de Naruto?

– Lo conozco. – dije. Naruto era el líder del barrio, y algo conocido, como notarán. – Todo el barrio lo conoce, pero no soy su amiga. – Era la verdad, una mentira resumida.

– No recuerdo haber visto a una chica en Konoha. – dijo un pelirrojo. Dios, ¿en serio son asesinos? Podrían ganar una fortuna como modelos.

– No era de la banda de Konoha. Simplemente vivía ahí. – respondí, intentando parecer amable.

– Entiendo. A propósito, soy Sasori. – dijo, dando una media sonrisa y tendiéndome la mano, la cual estreché.

– Deidara. – se presentó el rubio, sonriendo ampliamente, aún más que el pelirrojo, y también le estreché la mano.

– Un gusto. – sonreí. Los demás me miraban serios. Se miraron, como hablándose telepáticamente y todos se fueron excepto Sasori. Lo quedé observando mientras él tenía la mirada perdida en la pared de la calle. Su cabello rojizo y rebelde, acompañado de unos bellos ojos color caramelo. Era… como un muñeco. Un niño, quizá, aunque apostaría lo que fuera que en el fondo, no tiene nada de niño.

Maldita sea mi mente lujuriosa.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que decidí romper.

– ¿Todos viven aquí? – pregunté.

– En aquel edificio. – señaló a uno color mostaza, muy viejo y sucio, para qué decir. Tampoco esperaba un hotel cinco estrellas.

– ¿Tocas piano? – preguntó curioso. ¿Eh? ¿De dónde salía esa pregunta?

– ¿Cómo sabes? – pregunté entre divertida y confundida.

– Tienes un dije en forma de clave de sol.

– Bueno, la clave de sol se usa para pentagramas, podrían ser muchos instrumentos más. – dije, jugando con el dije de mi cadena. – ¿Por qué pensaste en el piano?

– Intuición. – respondió. – ¿Aún practicas?

– ¿Te parece que alguien como yo pueda costearse uno? – respondí irónicamente. – Y no, ya no practico. En este lado de la ciudad no hay ni un piano, Sasori.

– Hay uno. No es un piano propiamente dicho, es más bien un piano electrónico.

– ¿En serio? – pregunté entusiasmada. – ¿Dónde?

– En mi habitación. – dijo, rápidamente. Luego hizo como que pensaba lo que acababa de decir, lo malpensado de lo que acababa de decir, y miró hacia otro lado. Me sonrojé. Ir a la habitación de uno de mis ahora compañeros el primer día no era buena idea, pero quería ese piano. Demasiado. Pero por otro lado estaban mi nerviosismo y timidez que me impedían hablar normalmente con el sexo opuesto que hacían que no pudiera pedirle para ir. – ¿Te llevo? – preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa curvada en sus labios. Alcé la cabeza, algo sorprendida, y por qué no decir, sonrojada.

– Claro. – murmuré, intentando sonreír. Él caminó hasta la esquina, y al llegar sacó algo al borde de su bolsillo. Cuando vio que no había nadie lo volvió a guardar, pero juraría que vi un brillo plateado. Subimos unas escaleras de madera que rechinaban, y realmente parecía una mansión de terror, pero no dije nada. Olía extrañamente a aserrín. Extraño, ¿verdad? Llegamos a un pasillo con un montón de puertas y entró a una. Dentro el piso el negro y las paredes rojizas oscuras. La cama era de dos plazas ¿Quién dormiría con él? Que suertuda la mujer que duerma a su lado… Sé que no conozco, pero al menos por fuera… está buenísimo.

– Me gusta tu cuarto. – solté, sin pensar.

– Gracias. – me indicó el piano electrónico. Estaba sobre un parante negro en forma de "X".

– ¿Puedo? – soltó un sonido de afirmación. Sonreí y me senté en el asiento frente al piano. Hice tronar mis dedos y los coloqué sobre las teclas. Respiré profundamente y comencé a tocar mi pieza de piano favorita, "Claire de Lune", de Debussy.

Cuando aún vivía en mi casa, tuve la suerte de tener clases de piano. La verdad, me sorprende que aún recuerde todas esas piezas que solía practicar día y noche. Recuerdo que esta era mi pieza favorita. La que más me costó aprender, sin embargo, la más bella que sé tocar.

Entré a la parte _allegro_ de la canción y recordé a una persona en particular. Piel fina, pálida, ojos negros y cabello corto, desordenado. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

···

– _Me estás angustiando, dime qué te sucede. – me abracé a mí misma en busca de calor. – No has venido desde hace una semana. ¿Acaso pasó algo malo?_

···

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasori, haciéndome regresar a la realidad. Me di cuenta que había dejado de tocar.

– No, nada. – intenté hacer una de sonrisa. Tenía que dejar de recordar aquello. No le hacía bien a nadie.

– Entonces continúa. – dijo, para luego sentarse a mi lado, en el banco del piano. Sentí que mi cara hervía. Odiaba sonrojarme, era algo muy delatador. Es que este tío estaba más bueno…

Repentinamente, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió. Un pelinegro entró y sonrió burlonamente al ver la escena. Él era alto, piel nívea, ojos oscuros como un pozo en el anochecer, cabello largo y totalmente lacio atado en una coleta baja. ¿Recuerdan que dije que Sasori era el más guapo que había conocido? Me retracto. Este tipo deja a Adonis muy atrás.

Dejando de lado su físico, _lo reconozco_. Es el asesino del importante empresario Fugaku Uchiha, patriarca de una de las familias más conocidas de esta ciudad, con muchísimo dinero. Vivían cerca de mi antigua casa. Itachi Uchiha era su nombre completo. Ningún periódico, ni nadie, al menos que yo conozca, sabía realmente la razón de su asesinato, aún es desconocida, pero la verdad, pensé que estaría en la cárcel o algo así.

¡Estaba en la misma habitación que un asesino! Sabía que Sasori también lo era pero… de él no conocía crímenes; de Itachi, sí. Era guapísimo, pero me crispaba los nervios.

No me di cuenta que había que me había quedando observando al pelinegro y me había olvidado completamente de la existencia de Sasori en ese momento. Él me vio ensimismada mirando hacia la puerta y decidió voltear.

– ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó, algo divertido.

– Hn. – musitó Sasori y se alejó de mí, sentándose en su cama. – ¿Qué quieres Itachi?

– De ti, nada. Es sobre ella. – dijo, refiriéndose a mí. – El líder quiere hablar con ella.

– ¿De qué? – pregunté.

– Yo qué voy a saber. – respondió Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros. – Me mandó buscarte, vamos. – me hizo una seña con la mano

Miré a Sasori. Él seguía con la mirada perdida. Me levanté del asiento del piano y caminé hacia Itachi.

– Nos vemos Sasori. – le sonreí, pero él sólo atinó a mirarme. Salí del cuarto, seguida por Itachi y comenzamos a pasear por el pasillo. – ¿Dónde está el Líder? – le pregunté.

– Al fondo a la derecha. – dijo, señalando otro pasillo.

– Gracias. – dije, pero él ya se había ido. No muy social que digamos, al parecer, pero qué puedo esperar… no creo que los asesinos sean muy carismáticos.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la toqué suavemente. Se abrió sola y pasé. Ahí estaban el Líder y la chica que estaba con él anteriormente. Esperé en silencio a que digan algo.

– Vienes de Konoha, ¿cierto?

– Sí.

– ¿No tienes ningún viejo vínculo aún con ellos?

– Ninguno, Líder. – Era verdad, por lo menos ahí… no.

– ¿Darás todo por Akatsuki?

– Esa es la razón por la cual vine.

– Bien, sólo quería que lo afirmaras. Puedes retirarte, acompáñala Konan. – dijo, mirando a la chica. Con que se llamaba Konan. Ella asintió. Caminó hacia la puerta y la seguía. Bajamos un piso, y caminamos por un pasillo.

Entramos a lo que supuse era la cocina y nos encontramos con Deidara.

– Enséñale su cuarto, por favor. – le pidió, lanzándole una llave. – Nos vemos después, Natsumi. – se despidió y se fue.

– Hola Deidara. – lo saludé.

– Natsumi. – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. Parecía una de los pocos miembros felices de esta organización. – Sígueme, te enseñaré tu cuarto. – Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al fondo de él.

– Como verás tu habitación está al lado de la de Sasori y frente a la de Itachi. – Que suerte la mía… Sarcásticamente hablando, claro. Yo estoy con mis hormonas a un nivel sobre humano y me dicen que duermo al lado de uno y al frente del otro… – Te daré las llaves, sólo hay dos. Una es para ti y la otra está en el almacén, por si acaso se te pierda. – Entró a la habitación. Tenía las paredes moradas y por una extraña razón, la cama era también de dos plazas.

– ¿Por qué la cama es de dos plazas? – pregunté.

– Hasta ahora no lo sé. Sólo sé que cada uno tiene una cama de dos plazas para sí sólo. – _Entonces Sasori no duerme con nadie,_ pensé.

Seguí observando el cuarto. Había una cómoda, que tenía incorporado un espejo. A su lado había un ropero de madera. No era muy lujoso, pero era… bastante hogareño. Había una ventana, desde la cual se podía apreciar toda la cuadra. Al menos ese cuarto no era tan deplorable como mi apartamento de mala muerte. Dejé caer mi mochila en mi cama y me senté a su lado, aún no creyendo que acababa de ingresar a una mafia de asesinos, para ser reconocida. El cuarto, al igual que todo el edificio, olía extrañamente a aserrín, cosa que realmente no me disgustaba: estaba segura que con el tiempo me acostumbraría… si no me mataban antes, claro está.

Deidara me ayudó a desempacar y cuando terminamos, nos sentamos en mi cama a conversar.

– ¿Qué has hecho desde que llegaste? – preguntó.

– Estaba con Sasori, en su cuarto… – comencé.

– ¡¿Sasori te dejó entrar a su cuarto?!

– Sí. En fin, estaba tocando piano, cuando…

– Ahora sí que estás mintiendo, Sasori nunca deja que siquiera miren su piano.

– No te miento. – dije, confundida.

– Dios, es la historia más ilógica que escuché.

– ¡Es verdad! – reclamé.

– Lo sé, pero aún no lo creo.

– En fin. Llegó Itachi y me dijo que el Líder quería hablar conmigo y que él me iba a llevar con él. Salí, me despedí de Sasori y comenzamos a caminar en el pasillo. Me llevó donde el Líder y ya, me dejó. No es muy social que digamos. – Miré a Deidara y él asintió.

– Lo sé, no es de hacer muchos amigos. – hizo una pausa. – En fin, hoy me toca preparar la cena, me tengo que ir.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude? Adoro cocinar. – sonreí. Quería ser útil en algo.

– Al fin alguien que le gusta cocinar en esta organización. – suspiró.

– ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

– La mayoría de veces sólo es sopa instantánea…

– ¿Y así se han alimentado? ¿Qué te parece si cocinamos pasta?

– ¿Sabes?

– Oh, claro es muy sencillo. Vamos, te enseño si quieres. – Me sonrió y nos dirigimos a la cocina. La verdad, pensé encontrarla muchísimo más sucia. Era de un color amarillento viejo, con unos estantes del mismo color, cubiertos en polvo. Las encimeras eran marrones oscuras.

En la alacena había lo suficiente como para preparar una cena decente. Saqué fideos, una salsa roja y una lata de atún.

– Bueno primero, te fijas atrás en la bolsita del fideo. En esta dice que son once minutos de cocción. Tomas una olla, pones dos tazas de agua… Dejas que hierva, y luego pones los fideos. ¿Ves que fácil es? – dije, volteando a verlo, sin embargo, sentí un polvo que caía en mi cara.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, me pase la mano por la cara y vi que era: harina. Frente a mí estaba un rubio con la mano enharinada y sonriendo.

– ¡Deidara! – grité. No me había molestado. Aunque tenía dieciocho, adoraba jugar con la comida. Avancé hasta la bolsa de la harina, tomé un puñado y se lo tiré a su cara.

Seguimos jugando así muchos minutos, ya ni me di cuenta, sólo escuché cuando alguien entró a la cocina. Deidara y yo volteamos a verlos, con los cuerpos llenos de harina.

– ¿Se puede saber qué diablos es esto? – preguntó Itachi, frunciendo el ceño. Me callé. La verdad, la presencia de Itachi me intimidaba. Me miró a mí e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

– Deidara, te tocaba cocinar no hacer un desastre en la cocina. – dijo Sasori secamente.

– Lo siento. – dijo Deidara. – ¿Cómo en cuánto tiempo haríamos la cena? – preguntó.

– Calculo unos… veinte minutos. – dije.

– ¿Y por qué tú sabes eso? – preguntó Itachi. Seguía con la mirada de disgusto.

– Voy… voy a ayudarlo a cocinar. – Dios, cómo odiaba cuando me temblaba la voz.

– Deidara, es nueva, no la obligues a cocinar. – lo reprendió Sasori.

– No es ninguna molestia, Sasori, en serio, adoro cocinar, yo misma me ofrecí. – intenté sonreír.

– ¿Y qué van a cocinar? – preguntó.

– Pasta. ¿Te gusta? – Ok, un receso. ¿Por qué le pregunté eso?

– Bueno, al fin comeremos algo decente… – susurró. ¿Eso fue un sí?

Terminamos de hacer la pasta y la salsa con Deidara. Le indiqué que sirviera mientras yo iba a cambiarme. Entré a mi cuarto y saqué una ropa cómoda. Me miré al espejo antes de salir. ¿Realmente había logrado entrar a Akatsuki? Pues al parecer sí. ¿Y serás capaz de asesinar sin que te tiemble el cuerpo, Natsumi? Quizá. No será fácil.

Salí de mi dormitorio y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Todos ya estaban ahí. Musité una disculpa por la tardanza, me senté y comencé a comer.

– Natsumi. – dijo el Líder. Alcé la mirada. – Aunque ya se ha validado tu entrada, quiero que alguien te enseñe qué hacemos aquí. – asentí. Él miró a los presentes. – Deidara, armas, Sasori, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; Itachi… – lo miró. –…lo demás. – Mierda… – Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana a las ocho con Deidara. – volví a asentir.

Terminé de comer y me dirigí a la cocina. Lavé mi plato, lo sequé, y lo guardé en la alacena. ¿Realmente iba a poder lograrlo? Más me valía.

···

Desperté algo cansada. Vi el reloj y decía que recién eran las siete de la mañana. Tomé un baño (porque cada cuarto tenía baño propio, olvidé mencionar) y me vestí. Una remera negra, unos pantalones muy cómodos negros y unas zapatillas. Era lo más cómodo que podía imaginar.

Me senté frente a la cómoda con espejo y comencé a cepillar mi corto cabello, que me llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. No solía amarrármelo, pero supuse que sería más práctico y sobretodo cómodo si lo hacía.

Comencé a revolver un cajón y debajo de mucha ropa encontré la foto que más apreciaba. Una foto de él. La comencé a contemplar y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dios, esto fue en el tiempo que aún nada malo pasaba. Recuerdo cuánto me costó que se tomara una foto. No le gustaba, sin embargo, salía bien en cualquier foto. En eso, sentí que tocaban la puerta, me restregué los ojos y fui a abrirla. Era Deidara.

– Buenos días, Natsumi – hizo una pausa y me observó. – ¿Estabas llorando?

– No es nada – sonreí. — ¿Dónde iremos a practicar? – pregunté, evadiendo el tema.

– La azotea. – respondió, aún sospechoso. Salimos y comenzamos a subir unas largas y al parecer interminables escaleras en caracol, que rechinaban a cada paso que dábamos. Llegamos a la azotea, la cual era bastante amplia.

– ¿Tienes alguna arma? – negué. – Toma. – me dijo, y me lanzó un cuchillo. Grité y me alejé bastante.

– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡Casi me matas! – él soltó una risita sarcástica.

– En un enfrentamiento, nadie te pasará nada por el mango. Y si te cortas, pues te cortaste. – gruñí. Tenía razón. Avancé y recogí el cuchillo. – ¿Lista? – preguntó, tomando su distancia.

– Siempre. – sonreí. Se me acercó con su propio cuchillo (o navaja, aún no sé la diferencia) directo a mi cara y lo único que pude hacer fue evadir el golpe y golpear su mano, haciéndolo botar su arma, cosa que hubiera servido en un enfrentamiento con un enemigo, pero lamentablemente, no estaba en uno, y lo único que pude hacer fue hacerle sangrar la mano abundantemente.

– ¡Lo siento Deidara! ¡En serio lo siento! – le dije, acercándome. – ¿Estás bien? No te hice mucho daño, ¿verdad? – le dije. Genial, primer día y ya hago estupideces.

– Te toca el entrenamiento con Sasori. – gruñó, algo molesto. Bajamos las escaleras en completo silencio al piso de los dormitorios y de ahí otro piso más, hacia la cocina. Caminamos hacia el comedor, donde el pelirrojo comía pacientemente una manzana. No pueden imaginarse qué erótico se veía. Lo miró y una sonrisa se curvó en sus perfectos labios.

– ¿El dizque artista fue herido?

– Cállate. – susurró Deidara. El otro sonrió y se encaminó a la azotea, seguido por mí.

Largo trayecto, ninguna palabra.

Llegamos y me miró a los ojos. Qué bellos ojos tiene… ojos color caramelo, tan… irresistibles.

– Pelea simple, sin armas, ¿vale? – asentí nerviosa.

Un segundo después Sasori me golpeó el estómago, haciéndome perder el equilibro, cayendo al suelo. Antes de que él dijera nada, me levanté, pero me golpeó el rostro y volví a caer al suelo. Patético. _"Inténtalo, aunque se que no lo lograrás."_

Me volví a levantar y logré darle un golpe en el pecho, pero en lugar de reflejar dolor, su rostro reflejó sorpresa.

– ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? – bajé la cabeza. _"Que patética que eres. ¿Acaso no tienes más fuerza?_ " Esa voz, no. – Intenta sólo defensa, ¿sí? – asentí. Puse mis brazos frente mío, intentando defenderme, pero fue en vano, ya que Sasori me pateó el estómago y caí por tercera vez, tosiendo sangre.

– ¿Estás bien? – me había quedado unos segundos sin respiración, pero poco a poco la fui recuperando. – Quizá deberíamos comenzar con algo más simple… – _"Mírate, eres patética, no puedo creer que me fijé en alguien como tú"_ La voz de nuevo. – No debí empezar por esto… – _"Débil, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás"_ No, por favor, no.

– ¡No soy débil! – grité. Él me miró algo sorprendido.

– Yo nunca dije que lo fueras. Sólo dije que deberíamos comenzar con algo más simple. – bajé la cabeza. – ¿Tomaste desayuno? – negué. – Antes del entrenamiento con Itachi, te recomiendo que comas algo. No puedes entrenar si estás tan… – hizo una pausa. Al parecer estaba a punto de decir "débil". – En fin, sólo come algo. – asentí. Él se fue hacia los dormitorios y yo me dirigí hacia la cocina. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba todo mal? Cuando llegué, Deidara estaba con una venda en su mano derecha.

– ¿Qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento con Sasori? – Cogí una manzana y comencé a comerla, ignorándolo. Mordía la manzana con fuerza, rabia… – ¿Natsumi?... No me ignores – callé. – ¡Natsumi, sólo dime que tal te fue!

– Fui hecha mierda, ¿contento?

– Eso es obvio, ya que tienes una contusión en tu rostro y un hilo de sangre en tu boca.

– No es divertido. – dije, limpiándome la boca.

– Seguro es falta de práctica, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que peleaste con alguien?

"– _Me voy. – musitó él, improvisadamente._

– _¿Qué? – preguntó ella, sorprendida._

– _Me voy, estoy harto._

– _¿Me vas a dejar?... Quiero decir, ¿me vas a dejar así por que así? ¿Qué te he hecho? Si hice algo que te molestara te juro que…_

– _¿Por ti? – la cortó él. – ¿Realmente te crees tan importante como para irme? Sí que eres patética._

– _Cállate._

– _Por Dios, tan sólo mírate, eres patética. Lucha, lucha contra mí, ¿No te atreves? Sabes que perderás. Vamos, golpéame. Inténtalo. Vamos, no seas tan débil. Inténtalo, aunque se que no lo lograrás."_

Sentí que estaba a punto de llorar pero me contuve. Me pasé la mano por la mejilla y me di cuenta cuánto me dolía la maldita contusión.

– Rayos, como duele… – susurré.

– Llamaré a Konan, es la única que tiene algunos conocimientos médicos acá. – asentí. – ¡Konan! – gritó y ella apareció por el pasillo.

– No grites Deidara. – Lo reprendió ella, llegando. – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Puedes curarla? – preguntó señalándome. Ella me observó.

– Vamos al tópico. – dijo y Deidara y yo la seguimos. Entramos a un cuarto blanco, muy parecido a un hospital. Estaba lleno de medicinas y tenía incluso una camilla. – ¿Cómo te heriste?

– Entrenando. – resumí. No quería dar detalles a todo el mundo.

– Sólo tienes una contusión y una herida en el labio, no es nada grave. – me dijo, poniéndome una crema helada en la mejilla y luego me puso una gasa con esparadrapo. En el labio me puse unas gotas que ardían horriblemente. Más valía mejor que sirviera, porque me estaba doliendo más que el mismo golpe. – Ya está. Ahora anda a cocinar.

– ¡El almuerzo! – recordé. Me había olvidado completamente. Corrí hacia la cocina y comencé a preparar algo simple. Cociné milanesa, papas fritas y arroz, ya que no tenía muchas ganas, por lo ocurrido en el último entrenamiento. Almorzamos todos juntos, como de costumbre, y Itachi me informó que fuera a su habitación en la tarde para el entrenamiento. Entrenamiento en el cuarto… sí, claro, y yo con mi mente perturbada me estoy imaginando cosas que no incluyen necesariamente ropa…

Estuve todo el día descansando en mi habitación. ¡Cómo quería tocar piano!, pero luego de caer patéticamente tres veces al suelo, escupir sangre y gritarle a Sasori, no creo que sea buena idea ir a su dormitorio.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, me dirigí a la habitación de Itachi. Toqué la puerta y oí una indicación suya para que entrara.

– ¿Por qué no en la azotea? – pregunté.

– Hn. – respondió, como si fuera claro. – Siéntate. – me senté frente a él en su cama. Su habitación era color azul oscuro. – ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó indicando a mi rostro.

– Entrenamiento, nada importante. – dije restándole importancia.

– Bien, te enseñaré sobre todo decisiones rápidas en una pelea, esa es una de las razones para que no subamos.

– ¿Una de las razones? Es decir que hay otra. – razoné. Me miró con algo de impaciencia en sus ojos y decidí mantener mi boca cerrada.

– Veamos… te acorralan en un callejón sin salida. ¿Alguna idea para escapar? – me miró a los ojos. Piensa, un callejón sin salida. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé la situación.

– Quizá podría… ver si hay aluna escalera, usualmente en estos callejones siempre hay. Luego, subiría hasta un piso y escaparía. Y si no hay… no me queda más que luchar, ¿cierto? – respondí, abriendo los ojos.

– Lo de la escalera es algo que no se me hubiera ocurrido. – admitió secamente. – Ag, odio a Pain, me manda las tareas más estúpidas. Te diré que haremos. Tú vendrás aquí, yo te ignoraré y pretenderás que aprendes algo, ¿bien? – asentí.

Se sentó en su cama, recostado a la pared, y yo hice lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué decidiste unirte? – preguntó.

– Razones mías. – dije. – Nada de importancia, ni relevancia en este momento.

– Oí que salías con Nicolás.

– Primero, no es tu problema, segundo, oíste mal. – respondí secamente.

– Hablar mal en tu segundo día no es muy buena idea, Natsumi. – ¿Oí sarcasmo en mi nombre?

– Me importa un bledo, Uchiha. – dije, con algo de sarcasmo en "Uchiha". Cuando lo miré a los ojos, me di cuenta que nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de distancia y me sonrojé al máximo. Me fui acercando más y él también, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que era la segunda vez que nos veíamos y a lo más conocíamos nuestros nombres. – N–no… – susurré, pero me sujetó con delicadeza del mentón.

– Shh… – susurró, acercándose más. Un rápido flash back de un chico de cabellos cortos y negros, muy parecido a Itachi, vino a mi mente y me alejé bastante de él, algo aterrada por el recuerdo. Me puse de pie. Respiré agitadamente un par de segundos y rápidamente salí de la habitación.

"– _¡Cállate! – le gritó ella golpeándolo en el pecho. – ¡¿Por qué me dices todas estas mentiras?! ¡Dijiste que me querías! – lloró, marcando cada palabra de la última frase con un golpe en el pecho que se iba debilitando poco a poco._

– _Las personas dicen cosas… luego se arrepienten._

– _¡¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro?!_

– _¡¿No entiendes?! ¡No existe "lo nuestro"! ¡Nunca hubo un tú y yo!_

– _¡¿Entonces por qué me pediste para que sea tu novia?!_

– _No lo sé… ahora me retracto de haberme juntado con alguien tan débil… – ella le dio una cachetada, raspándole la mejilla con las uñas. Esto hizo que él volteara la cara._

 _Luego la empujó de un hombro hasta el suelo. Ella se levantó rápidamente y lo intentó patear en el estómago, pero él tomó su pierna y la tiró al suelo. Tosió sangre y él, en un rápido movimiento, le clavó una navaja y ella comenzó a sangrar abundantemente. Gritó al ver como tanta sangre salía de ella y comenzó a temblar. Con dificultad se puso de pie de nuevo y alzó su mano para volver a golpearlo, sin embargo, él fue más rápido, y tomó su mano fuertemente y haciéndole daño"_

Esa voz me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y comencé a calentar la cena para que los demás cenaran. Serví todos los platos y todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

— ¿Qué tal fue el entrenamiento con Natsumi? – preguntó Pein.

— Mi mano está cortada, ¿qué te puedo decir? – gruñó Deidara. – Es más buena de lo que creí con las armas.

— Y piensa bastante rápido en una batalla improvisada. – agregó Itachi. – Estuvimos practicando bastante. – dijo, y yo sólo bajé la mirada. Aún estaba recelosa por el anterior suceso en su habitación. Sasori sólo siguió comiendo a pesar que todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

— ¿Sasori? – preguntó finalmente Pein. Hubo un incómodo silencio. Bajé la cabeza, ¿qué podía decir? "Lo siento, Líder, prometo que me esforzaré" "Lo siento Líder, simplemente no puedo…" "La cuestión es que, tuve un trauma a los quince años y es por eso que no puedo pelear bien…"

— Bien. – musitó Sasori. Levanté la cabeza sorprendida y volteé a verlo, sin embargo él esquivaba mi mirada. Fui la primera en levantarme al terminar de comer y me encerré en mi cuarto.

¿Por qué Sasori le había mentido al Líder? El sabía que no era buena. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no importaba. Lo bueno era que ahora, no estoy en peligro de ser expulsada. Me metí en mi cama y cerré mis ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño.

No podía dormir, sin embargo, el insomnio ya era parte cotidiana de mi vida. Más ahora, ya que una persona que acababa de conocer había estado a punto de besarme. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Tenía el presentimiento que entrar en esta organización era recién el inicio de una extraña experiencia.

Itachi entró a los pocos segundos y se sentó a mi lado, sin embargo, fingí estar dormida. De repente sentí unos dedos fríos tocar suavemente mis mejillas y arreglarme el cabello que tenía en la cara. Tuve que practicar mi autocontrol para no temblar. De repente, oí una voz que provenía de afuera.

– Sal de su dormitorio. – dijo Sasori con una voz algo autoritaria y sombría.

– No interrumpas. – le contestó este. Sentí unos pasos y supuse que Sasori también había entrado. Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, hasta que oí una voz lejana.

– ¡Salgan los dos y déjenla dormir! – Gracias a Dios era Deidara. Los dos salieron de mi cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

Y yo que pensaba que el primer día había sido extraño…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Estaba en la azotea, filosofeando con Deidara. Nuestros sueños, actitudes, la paz mundial… En fin, todo. Era muy divertido e interesante a la vez. Me dijo su meta: hacer que su arte sea reconocido. Me sorprendió mucho que ese sea realmente su meta. Sin embargo, me encantó. Me preguntó la mía, y se la tuve que decir. La verdad es que mi meta es… no enamorarme. Jamás. Nunca. El amor es un sentimiento con una máscara de felicidad, que guarda dolor y frustraciones. Lo sé. Se sorprendió cuando se lo dije.

En ese momento, Sasori subió a la azotea y nos avisó que Pein nos llamaba a todos. Los dos asentimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia su oficina.

– ¿Entonces Pein es el líder de todo Akatsuki? – pregunté.

– No. Es el líder de este edificio. La organización es muchísima más grande. Es básicamente una organización de sicarios, hay un jefe de todas las organizaciones por el país, a ese no lo conozco, pero es él quien manda a Pein. – asentí, dando a entender que había entendido.

Llegamos a la oficina de Pein. Era un cuarto pequeño color gris, con un escritorio viejo de madera, en el cual reposaban algunos papeles desordenados y bastante, bastante polvo. Él estaba sentado ahí.

– Me acaba de llegar esto. – señaló una hoja de papel. – Su nombre es Takeshi. Irán Itachi y Natsumi. – luego, su mirada se posó en mí. – Quiero ponerte a prueba. Pueden irse. – todos se fueron, sin embargo, yo fui la que salí primero. Fui a la cocina y comencé a comer una manzana. Necesitaba despejarme de todo antes de ir a esa misión mañana, así que decidí volver a la azotea.

En mi camino volví a pasar por la oficina de Pein, y escuché una discusión. No pude evitar acercarme y escuchar.

– ¡Ella no puede matar ni a una mosca! ¿Y quieres que vaya con ella? ¡Sólo será una carga más para mí!

– Necesito ponerla a prueba, Itachi, no es para tanto. Además, nadie te ha dicho que la cuides, sólo los he mandado juntos.

– No es que la cuide, tampoco le dejaré morir.

– ¿Desde cuándo te importa que alguien muera Itachi? – le preguntó Pein en un tono inquisidor.

– Eso no es tu problema, Pein. – le respondió él. – Sólo digo que no iré con una niña que no puede defenderse por sí sola.

– Sí se puede defender por sí sola, Itachi. – dijo Deidara. ¿Deidara estaba defendiéndome? Qué tierno. – Quizá no sea de las mejores de aquí, pero sabe cuidarse por sí sola.

– Si tanto es el lío… – comenzó una voz calmada, suave e irrresistible, la voz inconfundible de Sasori. – Yo puedo ir con ella en tu lugar. Al igual que tú, no tengo la más mínima intención de cuidarla o protegerla, pero… a diferencia tuya, confío en que se pueda cuidar por sí sola.

– Perfecto. – dijo Pein. – Sasori irá con Natsumi y asunto arreglado.

– La solución no es… – comenzó Itachi.

– No quiero ir una queja más de ti. – sabía que debía irme en ese momento y corrí hacia la azotea. Me senté, recostada a una pequeña pared.

Me dolía un poco que Itachi no quisiera ir conmigo. Sí, sabía que no había demostrado ser buena ni nada, pero tenía la leve esperanza de que tuviera algo de fe en mí.

No puedo simplemente ir por ahí, confiando en asesinos… aunque yo estuviera a punto de convertirme en una.

Regresé a mi habitación y me di un baño con agua caliente. A la media hora, salí con una bata de baño y alguien tocó la puerta. Me encaminé hacia la puerta y la abrí. Era Sasori.

— Hola… — saludé. Sasori se quedó callado un momento mirándome. ¿Qué tenía? Me miré discretamente y me di cuenta que aún tenía puesta mi bata de baño, y que pues… mis pechos eran algo grandes. – Sasori… — murmuré, de nuevo. Me miró a los ojos, con un leve, casi indetectable sonrojo.

— Cambio de planes, yo iré a tu misión en lugar de Itachi.

— Oh, de acuerdo. – le sonreí. — ¿A qué hora vamos? – de nuevo esa mirada perdida, unos centímetros más debajo de mi cuello. – Sasori… — volví a llamar. Reaccionó y retomó la compostura.

— A las cuatro de la mañana, ¿vale?

— De acuerdo. – le dije. – Nos vemos en la cocina, entonces. Hasta entonces, Sasori… — dije la última frase con un poco de lentitud, como si coqueteara. Le sonreí y volví a meterme a mi cuarto.

···

A las tres y media de la mañana sonó mi despertador. Hoy era mi día… Me lavé la cara con agua fría para despejarme el sueño y me vestí. Una remera, una chaqueta y unos pantalones. Me fui a la cocina y, aunque faltaba quince minutos para las cuatro Sasori ya estaba ahí. Eso era ser puntual.

— Dije cuatro. – murmuró.

— Lo mismo digo. – le respondí. Sólo sonrió de lado.

— ¿No quieres comer algo antes? – preguntó.

— No, pero gracias, Sasori. Estoy algo… nerviosa, mejor no como.

— Esto es lo que haremos. – comenzó Sasori. – Yo entro, tú lo golpeas como te enseñé, y de ahí, lo matas, ¿vale?

— ¿Cómo lo mato? – pregunté. La verdad, nunca pensé qué alguna vez en mi vida preguntaría eso.

— Con esto. – dijo, y me pasó una navaja. Estaba plateada, súper limpia, brillaba. La tomé y me la quedé contemplando. – Tómalo como un regalo. Un corte rápido y profundo en el cuello será suficiente.

— Gracias, Sasori… — sonreí, guardando la navaja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— Vamos, Nat. – dijo, saliendo de la cocina. ¿Nat? ¿Me dijo Nat?... Sí sonó tan lindo, joder. Me sonrojé, y lo seguí.

Sasori salió primero, a cada rato mirando a los lados. El silencio que curbía la ciudad era algo escalofriante. Cruzamos la pista entre Akatsuki e Konoha, y cuando llegamos al otro lado, oímos un ruido. Inmediatamente, me arrinconó en una pared, poniéndome detrás suyo. Yo sólo veía un poco por su hombro.

No había nadie.

Sasori me dejó ir, finalmente y entramos a la casa del tal Takeshi. La puerta estaba abierta, lo cual, a mí al menos fue extraño. Sasori estaba de lo más normal, por eso decidí hablarle.

— Sasori… ¿no crees que es raro que la puerta estuviera abierta? – le susurré. Él se detuvo y asintió. De su bolsillo sacó una pistola. Temblé un poco.

Entramos a la casa con cuidado. Había un par de vasos rotos en el suelo, lo cual le hice notar al pelirrojo. En ese momento su cara reflejaba una seriedad que incluso llegaba a dar miedo. Estaba concentrado. Se le veía tan calculador, frío… Me hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera. Saqué mi navaja, por si acaso. Avanzamos por un angosto pasillo, cabe resaltar que el miedo me consumía.

Existía la posibilidad de que el tal Mauricio nos estuviera esperando en su dormitorio, con una pistola y que nos hiriera y/o matara a Sasori y a mí. Tenía miedo. Sasori volteó y me vio.

— Tranquila Nat… — me susurró muy bajo. Asentí, con una débil sonrisa. Sasori abrió la puerta del dormitorio con la pierna y apuntó la pistola.

No había nadie de pie.

Sólo había el cuerpo de un hombre, con una herida en el pecho, desangrándose.

Muerto.

Solté un grito ahogado. Era la primera vez que veía a una persona muerta, y verla en un estado tan deplorable, me causaba escalofríos. Me dieron algo de naúseas, pero me contuve, ahora era una sicaria en entrenamiento, no podía ponerme mala por sólo ver un cuerpo muerto.

Sin ser médica, era obvio que el cuerpo presentaba signos de lucha. Su rostro estaba con golpes, había magulladuras en sus brazos, y obvio, lo más notorio, la bala que perforaba su pecho. Sin embargo, teníamos que cerciorarnos que estaba muerto. Pero yo no. Aún me daba mucho asco.

Sasori se acercó y puso sus dos dedos sobre el cuello de Mauricio. Esperó unos segundos, y retiró sus dedos de nuevo.

— ¿Está… muerto? – susurré. Me miró y asintió. Suspiré. Al menos así iba a ser más fácil. – Lo dejamos ahí, ¿verdad? – asintió de nuevo, y se levantó. Comencé a encaminarme a la puerta, sin embargo, él puso una mano en mi hombro, deteniéndome.

— No, Nat. Por la ventana del pasillo. – dijo.

Él saltó por la venta con agilidad. Me senté en el marco de la ventana, con algo de miedo. Sasori me alzó los brazos, y agarrándome con fuerza, me ayudó a bajar por la ventana. Terminé muy junto a él, mientras él me cogía con fuerza de la cintura, y yo abrazada a su torso, para no caer. Nos quedamos mirando un segundo, mientra nuestros alientos chocaban; pero, finalmente, a la misma vez nos separamos de esa posición algo comprometedora. No podíamos distraernos estábamos en una misión. Mientras nos limpiábamos el polvo de nuestra ropa, oí el sonido de un par de bala muy cerca.

De repente, un dolor inimaginable y sumamente atroz llegó a mi brazo, que comenzó a sangrar. Una había rozado mi brazo. Dolió muchísimo, como mierda, grité fuerte, pero luego miré al frente. Era un tipo armado, que corría hacia nosotros. Sasori se puso en pose de esperarlo para pelear; sin embargo, me adelanté con una valentía torpe y lo golpeé en el estómago con fuerza, tal como Sasori me había enseñado. Lo hice trastabillar un poco, pero se recompuso rápido. Con un brazo me empujó hacia un lado, haciéndome chocar contra los botes de basura. Caí, sujetándome mi brazo aún del dolor.

Sasori se había colocado detrás de él mientras yo lo golpeaba y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la culata de su pistola, haciéndolo caer. Hubiera sido mejor que le metiera un balazo y ya, pero, después pensé, lo mejor era pasar inadvertidos.

Inmediatamente me levanté, aprovechando esa oportunidad ofrecida por el pelirrojo, me arrodillé junto a él, y poniendo una rodilla sobre su pecho, impidiéndole levantarse, crucé su cuello con mi navaja con bastante fuerza.

La sangre comenzó a saltar por borbotones manchando mi remera celeste y mi rostro. Me levanté, y jadeando vi como su cuerpo iba convulsionando, hasta quedarse quieto, completamente muerto.

Lo había matado.

Sasori me rodeó los hombros con su brazo, ya que estaba nerviosa, y temblaba un poco.

— Tranquila, Nat; ya pasó. – me susurró. Su voz aterciopelada, con tanta suavidad me hizo calmarme bastante. – Lo hiciste bastante bien. – dijo, sonriendo de lado. Le sonreí débilmente de vuelta.

Acababa de comprar mi boleto al infierno.

Luego de mi pequeño colapso nervioso, volvimos a la guarida, a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Nadie estaba levantado aún. Caminamos en silencio y Sasori volteó, quedándonos cara a cara.

Vale, una pausa. No había nadie despierto, ¿cierto? Y estábamos los dos solos en un pasillo oscuro, ¿cierto?

…

¿Acaso él quiere alterar mis ya alteradas hormonas o qué?

— Vamos. Tienes que curarte eso. – susurró, refiriéndose a la herida de mi brazo y me hizo seguirlo por el pasillo hasta ir a lo que vendría a ser la enfermería del edificio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, aunque esta chirrió de todas formas. Él se dispuso a buscar algunas cosas para curarme y yo me senté en la camilla. Mis piernas no llegaban al suelo y mientras lo esperaba, las balanceaba.

Después de unos segundos, regresó a mí con esparadrapos, gasas, medicinas, etc., y comenzó a curar con delicadeza mi herida. Me echaba miles de medicinas, ya me sentía yo un plato, al que le vas agregando más y más condimentos.

Claro, que yo no tengo nada en contra de que me quiera comer.

Uno de los tantos líquidos que me echó me hizo doler en demasía, y no pude evitar gemir un poco del dolor, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Me miró, y retiró el medicamento.

— Perdona. – susurró.

— Deja, que no es tu culpa, más bien, gracias por curarme. – sonreí. Alzó su rostro, y quedamos cerca, muy cerca

La adrenalina de haber asesinado a alguien, más estar cara a cara, y junto al posiblemente hombre más sexy del planeta, era algo que no podría soportar por mucho. Su cabello revuelto, su piel nívea algo machada por la reciente pelea, esos labios finos y delgados, sumamente tentadores…

Después de salir de mi estupor de contemplar su anatomía, me di cuenta de algo. ¿Era mi idea o estábamos más juntos que antes? Quizá era mi imaginación. Sasori me miró a los ojos y mi cuerpo tembló un poco. Él lo sintió, y sonrió levemente. Subió una mano hasta mi rostro y con el dorso de esta rozó mi mejilla sonrojada. El roce era algo encantador, me ponía a flor de piel, simplemente me encantaba Sasori y al ver que me hacía eso era algo realmente magnífico.

Fijé la vista en sus ojos color miel de nuevo. Se fue acercando cada vez más y más a mí, y rozó sus labios con los míos. Eso fue como un choque eléctrico, que me hizo temblar de nuevo, y, de repente, sentí que me tomaba con sus fuertes brazos, despacio, pero a la vez firme, y volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos.

Y me besó.

Primero, ya que estaba aún en mi estado de estupor-shock, no le pude responder, pero a los pocos segundos, pude reaccionar y le correspondí el beso. Mientras el beso proseguía, soltó el agarre de sus brazos, cogiéndome por la cintura, dándome más libertad, y con algo de timidez, posé mis manos en sus hombros, casi abrazándolo. El estar sentada me daba una posición más cómoda, incluso parecía más alta que él, por tanto, me daba la libertad de poder besarlo a mis ansias. Era el escenario perfecto, ni siquiera sentía el dolor de mi brazo, sólo lo sentía a él y a ese mágico beso.

La falta de aire se hizo presente, y se separó de mí con delicadeza. Mis mejillas ardían de lo sonrojada que estaba, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, aún. Sonrió de medio lado. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándome con una expresión de _"What the fuck?"_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Después de esa escena un poco sorpresiva con Sasori, me fui a la cama, ya que eran las seis de la mañana aún. Decidí dormir un poco más, aunque sea hasta las ocho y media, ya que a las nueve teníamos una pequeña reunión con Pain. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con suma delicadeza, intentando no despertar a nadie. Entré a mi cuarto y la cerré. Me dejé caer en mi cama con un ruido sordo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Sasori me había besado de una manera tan improvisada que aún estaba en estado de shock. Recordó el beso. Esos labios tan suaves y tan deliciosos, ese agarre tan dulce en su cintura… con un solo beso ya me tenía flotando.

Pero no podía enamorarme, eso sí que no. Jamás. Eso sólo traería más dolor y más malos recuerdos a mi corazón. No, no podía permitirme eso. Pensando en eso me quedé dormida de nuevo.

Unas horas después, alguien tocó mi puerta, varias veces. Me desperté por el ruido y me levanté, bostezando. No me daba cuenta de la hora aún. Abrí la puerta y era Deidara. Le sonreí con algo de cansancio, estirando mis brazos.

— Buenos días, Deidara. – lo saludé. Él me miró algo extrañado.

— ¿Te olvidaste? Son las nueve… – dijo.

— ¿Nueve…? – pregunté extrañada. Me puse a pensar y recordé la reunión con Pein. Me había olvidado por completo. – ¡La reunión! – dije, desesperada. Él asintió.

Deidara me hizo una seña de seguirlo y eso hice, subimos corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de Pein. Él aún no estaba ahí, así que no se dio cuenta de mi pequeña tardanza, sin embargo, todos los demás sí estaban ahí. Especialmente, Sasori. Me estremecí un poco al verlo, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme. Me quedé algo extrañada. ¿No era él el que me acababa de besar hace tan sólo unas horas? ¿Ahora ni siquiera me miraba? ¿Ni siquiera un "Buenos días"?

No tuve tiempo de pensarlo mucho ya que Pein llegó y se sentó en su escritorio. Nos miró a mí y a Sasori directamente.

— ¿Y? – sólo preguntó. Iba a hablar, pero Sasori me interrumpió.

— Takeshi estaba muerto cuando llegamos. Herida de bala en el pecho. Signos de pelea reciente. Huimos por la ventana, nos interceptó Haro, con un par de balas. La hirieron, ya me encargué de curarla. Natsumi lo mató, cortándole la yugular. – al oír eso, todos los presentes en la sala volcaron sus miradas en mí, impresionados.

Era una mirada de asombro, de sorpresa, pero sobretodo de respeto. Me respetaban, al fin se habían dado cuenta que yo sí podía valer para una asesina. Era genial. ¡Me miraban con respeto! Era lo que yo quería. Adiós a la Natsumi que no servía para nada, ahora era una asesina y ya me iban a tomar en serio.

— Eso fue todo. – prosiguió Sasori. – A Takeshi no lo mató nadie de Akatsuki, por lo cual sospecho que fue alguien del propio Konoha, quizá por traición… – comentó. Pein asintió, y me miró.

— ¿Algo que aportar? – me preguntó. Tragué saliva. Sasori ya lo había dicho casi todo y si no decía nada quedaría mal. Vamos, Natsumi, recuerda…

— Habían muchos papeles desordenados, probablemente él tenía algún tipo de información que los de Konoha querían. Quizá pensaba entregarlos a alguien… Lo que sea que querían se lo llevaron. – dije, con algo de nerviosismo. Pein asintió.

— Pueden retirarse. – murmuró, mientras todos salíamos de su oficina.

El grupo de este edificio de Akatsuki se comenzaba a dispersar por los corredores. Vi a Sasori, que caminaba delante de mí, despreocupadamente. Usualmente, en las reuniones aunque sea me miraba, me decía "buenos días" o algo. Nunca me ignoraba de esa forma.

Necesitaba hablar con Sasori. ¿Qué había significado ese beso? ¿Fueron sólo ganas? ¿Fue algo serio? Quería saber. Lo seguí hasta que lo tomé por detrás de su remera. Al sentir el agarre, volteó. Me miró sin expresión.

— Sasori… ehm… yo… – no sabía por donde empezar y el estar frente a él me ponía muy nerviosa.

— ¿Qué quieres? – me preguntó fríamente. En ese momento la verdad cayó sobre mí: si él me hablaba de esa manera era más que obvio que ese beso no había significado nada importante. Suspiré, un poco triste. Aún así necesitaba una excusa.

De la pretina de mi pantalón saqué la daga que él me dio con su estuche. Se la alcancé, devolviéndosela.

— Quería devolvértela. – adoraba esa daga, realmente la adoraba, pero no se me ocurría ninguna otra excusa. Me miró y su expresión se calmó un poco, pero aún seguía fría.

— Fue un regalo. – sólo dijo y se alejó, dejándome con la daga en mi brazo extendido. Suspiré cansada y la volví a guardar.

Me quedé de pie viendo cómo se alejaba. Había sido una completa idiota. ¿Cómo había podido creer que Sasori quería algo conmigo sólo porque me besó? Esas eran ideas de una niña de catorce, quizá, no mías. Vamos, Natsumi, tienes dieciocho, no puedes pensar eso…

— ¡Natsumi! – alguien me llamó. Volteé y vi a Deidara sonriendo. ¿Cómo no se podía sonreír al ver esa sonrisa? Le devolví otra sonrisa. – ¿Has desayunado? – negué con la cabeza. Se preocupaba por mí… eso era lindo. ¿Para qué me esperanzaba con tener un novio si tener un amigo así era mejor? Se acercó a mi lado y me rodeó con un brazo. Se podía apreciar cuán alto era. – Yo tampoco. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina y me haces un buen desayuno? – pidió. Reí ante su proposición. – Vamos, Natsumi…

— Mmm… – me hice la que lo pensaba, poniéndome un dedo en los labios. – No me parece… – mentí, sonriéndole. Me captó la broma.

— Dale, Natsumi-chan… – me dijo, y me empujó un poco para un lado. Me reí y lo empujé hacia el otro lado.

Así empezó nuestra pequeña "pelea", riéndonos los dos. Finalmente Deidara me tomó de la cintura, y me alzó, cargándome en su hombro.

— ¡Deidara! – grité, un poco asustada pero divertida a la vez, cogiéndome fuertemente de su cuello para no caer.

— No te soltaré, vamos. – dijo, y así, cargada me llevó a la cocina, a la vista de todos los asesinos, que nos miraban como si acabaran de ver a una oveja verde maullando en la playa.

—

Las siguientes semanas no pasó gran cosa. Seguí yendo a los entrenamientos con Deidara, Sasori y Itachi, pero era igual. Sasori me ignoraba olímpicamente. Deidara siempre me hacía reír. E Itachi… pues era estar en su cuarto solamente un rato, fingiendo hacer algo. Usualmente llevaba un libro, para distraerme.

Ese día decidí llevar uno de mis libros favoritos: "Rimas y Leyendas" de Bécquer. Su poesía simplemente me fascinaba.

Entré de frente a su dormitorio, mientras Itachi estaba echado en su cama. Murmuré un saludo y me subí a su cama y me senté en ella, con mi espalda apoyada en la pared. Me dispuse a leer.

Después de un rato, Itachi me preguntó:

— ¿Qué lees?

— Rimas y Leyendas, de Bécquer. – respondí, sin darle mucho interés. – ¿La has leído?

— No completa, sólo le he dado una hojeada. – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó en la cabecera de su cama, mirándome. – ¿Cuál lees ahora?

— La rima XIV. "Yo sé que hay fuegos fatuos en la noche, llevan al caminante a perecer…". – iba a seguir, sin embargo, Itachi me interrumpió.

— "Yo me siento arrastrado por tus ojos, pero a dónde me arrastran, no lo sé.". – lo miré con una mirada extraña y una leve sonrisa. ¿La conocía? ¡Pero si eran poquísimos los hombres que le gustaba la poesía!

— ¿No que le habías echado sólo una hojeada? – pregunté, sonriendo. Él desvió la mirada.

— Recuerdo esa, es todo. – dijo, ahora en su otro estado "frío". Solté una ligera risa y él me miró. Le sonreí y él sonrió de lado, levemente, algo que realmente me sorprendió, sin embargo, gustó.

Itachi ya no parecía aquel frívolo y arrogante sujeto que estuvo conmigo e intentó besarme en este mismo cuarto hace unas semanas. A pesar de eso, volvió su mirada al techo y yo seguí leyendo, aún con la ronca voz de Itachi, frente a mí, citando a Bécquer. _"Yo me siento arrastrado por tus ojos, pero a dónde me arrastran, no lo sé."_ Aunque no fueron sus propias palabras, el modo en que lo dijo, su tono de voz, sus ojos azabaches mirando mis ojos al decir eso, hizo que ese pequeño instante no se quitara de mi mente en las siguientes horas.

—

El viernes de esa semana, el líder nos avisó que no había misiones para el fin de semana, lo cuál alegró a toda la organización. A pesar de estar alegre por tener al fin un fin de semana libre, estaba algo preocupada. Pein se mostraba preocupado y yo y sabía por qué.

A pesar de que ya habíamos acabado con Haro, y Takeshi ya estaba muerto antes de eso, era demasiado extraño que el asesinato del segundo haya sido de su misma organización. Podría sugerir que fue el mismo Haro quien lo mató, por haber estado por ahí justo en ese momento, pero de eso no se sabía nada.

Me intrigaba enormemente la razón por la que, a pesar de haber habido dos muertes ningún policía se había aparecido por aquí. Después de indagar un poco, el líder me contó la razón:

Konoha estaba afiliada con el gobierno, y esa era la razón por la cual ningún policía se aparecía por acá. "Pero si los muertos fueron suyos" – pregunté. "Da igual, ¿no entiendes?" – contestó Pein. Yo negué, confundida. Él suspiró y me siguió explicando. Según Pein, los policías no saben nada, y si van a las escenas del crimen, es muy evidente que se darán cuenta la existencia de Konoha y eso no le conviene al gobierno. Ellos quieren mantener todo el lío en secreto.

"¿Pero por qué el gobierno insiste en esta pelea contra Akatsuki?" – vuelvo a preguntar. Pein suspira de nuevo y mira su reloj. "Eres muy curiosa, Natsumi… En suposición no se debe ir comentando esto así nomás, pero… qué va, te enterarías de cualquier forma". Y así, prosiguió a contarme.

Hacía muchos años, en la década de los 50, existió un importante senador llamado Ian Richmond. Como pueden adivinar por el nombre, alguien extranjero. Él estaba comprometido con una muchacha de clase media. Alexandra Leroux. Gran nombre, ¿eh? Obviamente extranjera también. Ellos se conocieron en el exterior, y, como Ian tenía nacionalidad de aquí, decidió postularse para senador, y, Alexandra lo acompañó a este país.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó el caos: al llegar al país conoció a Pablo Rodríguez. Él era un abogado que veía el tema de la postulación de Ian, y, por ende, Itachi lo conoció. Su encanto natural, sencillez, y sobretodo, su dulzura, la hizo enamorarse de Pablo aún más fuerte que de Ian.

El romance secreto comenzó, Pablo y Alexandra se amaban con locura, se entregaban el uno al otro con fuerza y pasión, como una llama candente. No recordaban haber sido tan felices nunca. Por desgracia de la feliz pareja, Ian no tardó en enterarse. Su corazón se rompió: él amaba a Alexandra, sin embargo, el sentimiento de dolor pronto se convirtió en un odio inmenso hacia ellos dos. Despedir a Pablo fue el primer paso. Lo más aterrador de la historia fue cuando, ya en su puesto de senador, contrató a unos sicarios, y ellos acabaron la vida de Pablo y Alexandra. Sin embargo, el hermano de Pablo, Alejandro, no se quiso cruzar de brazos, simplemente. Con un grupo más de personas, fue, y logró matar al senador: Ian.

Así fue como comenzó esta batalla, hace más de cincuenta años, por un amor, una traición y la muerte. Los sicarios contratados por Ian contra Alejandro y sus amigos, y, así ha sido, al transcurso de los años.

Me quedé callada cuando terminé de oír la historia, era bastante impactante. Me había dejado perpleja y muy conmocionada. Bajé la vista hacia le escritorio de Pein por unos segundos.

— Entonces, luchamos por amor. Por el verdadero amor. – le dije, luego de meditarlo, con una leve sonrisa.

— No. – respondió secamente Pein. – Ellos lucharon por amor, nosotros, porque nos pagan. – dijo, y encendió su habano. – Eres muy ilusa, Natsumi… – suspiró, exhalando una gran bocanada de humo.

Suspiré.

Yo luchaba por ambas causas.

—

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto para tomar mi desayuno. Cuando recién estaba entreabierta, vi que la del frente, la de Itachi estaba entreabierta también. Por curiosidad seguí viendo y… me di cuenta que se estaba cambiando.

Me mordí el labio. Estaba buenísimo… Sentí un calor en todo mi cuerpo. Rayos, sólo con verlo me estaba poniendo. Su cuello, sus brazos, esa espalda perfecta… su largo cabello cayendo en su espalda… ¡Soy una simple mortal, no lo resisto!

Me quedé viendo mientras se terminó de vestir. Luego cerré la puerta silenciosamente. Pegué mi espalda a la puerta y me dejé caer al suelo.

Malditas hormonas…

Estaba riquísimo…

—

Era de noche, estaba con Hidan viendo televisión, una película de romance, la única que había en ese momento. No estaba de muy buen humor, y estaba segura de que no iba a cambiar. Para colmo, había llovido la noche anterior, mojando mi ropa que había subido para tender. Por consiguiente, la única ropa limpia que me quedaba era una falda negra y una de mis remeras rojas favoritas. El lío era la falda. Realmente no me sentía muy cómoda usándola.

— Esto es incoherente. – suspiré. – ¿Me van a hacer creer que aunque él la engañó con su mejor amiga, robó a su padre, mató a su perro, ella aún lo ama? ¿Y realmente me van a hacer creer que él se arrepiente y no se casa porque es la heredera de la fortuna de su padre?

— Acostúmbrate a eso. Todas las películas son así. – musitó resignado.

Oí un ruido lejos y levanté la mirada. Era Deidara, que venía con las manos en los bolsillos hacia nosotros. Finalmente llega y le sonreí, sin embargo, Hidan parecía tan impasible como antes.

— Es noche de póker, ¿recuerdan? – dijo.

— Oh cierto, ¡noche de póker! – digo, entusiasmada, poniéndome de pie. – ¿Vienes? – pregunté, mirando a Hidan. Me mira, y asiente, resignado. Se pone de pie y comienza a caminar con nosotros.

Seguí a Deidara por el corredor, hasta llegar a los dormitorios. ¿Acaso íbamos a jugar en su dormitorio? Mientras iba pensando en eso, llegamos a la puerta de Sasori. Ahí me descoloqué.

— ¿Jugaremos… en… el… cuarto… de… Sasori? – pregunté, nerviosa, alargando toda la frase. Estaba legalmente aterrada. Lo miré, suplicando que no fuera verdad. Deidara me miró extrañado. Luego, recordé que él no sabía del pequeño incidente en la enfermería. Me calmé. – Digo, pensé que jugaríamos en la sala, como siempre.

— No, esta vez será en su cuarto, es más cómodo. – dijo Deidara, aún un poco confundido. Abrió la puerta y los demás miembros, todos, sin excepción estaban sentados en el suelo en círculo.

Tragué saliva y entré detrás de Deidara. Quería sentarme lo más lejos posible de Sasori, evitaba mirarlo a toda costa. Me senté entre Deidara y Hidan, al frente de Sasori.

El juego comenzó pronto, y se podría apreciar una gran cantidad de dinero en el centro del suelo. Definitivamente, nadie tenía lo que se denominaba "cara de póker", podías adivinar perfectamente si era un buen o mal juego, a excepción de Sasori, que su cara usual es una cara de póker.

— Lo siento, chicos… – comencé, luego de que todos habían mostrado su juego. – Pero tengo un póker de ases, por consiguiente… – cogí todo el dinero y lo acerqué a mí. – Todo es mío.

Los jugadores iban abandonando poco a poco por falta de dinero, y Sasori y yo éramos los únicos que aún teníamos una considerable cantidad de dinero. Me di cuenta que al final quedaríamos sólo los dos, así que tenía que balancear: ¿quedarme con Sasori o ganar todo el juego…? Al pensarlo así, la presencia de Sasori no era tan mala.

— ¡Trío de ases! – gritó entusiasmado Deidara, mostrando su juego, satisfecho. Yo arrojé mis cartas. Ese trío de nueves no me serviría.

— Póker de sietes. – dijo Sasori, llevándose el último dinero de Deidara. El rubio lo miró atónito y con rabia.

Se puso de pie y abandonó el cuarto murmurando maldiciones. Sasori siguió barajando las cartas. Cuando ya contaba mi dinero para entrar en el siguiente juego, habló:

— No más dinero. – dijo. – Los dos ya tenemos demasiado. Hagámoslo más interesante… – propuso. Yo sólo escuchaba. – Si yo gano esta mano, harás lo que yo te diga, y viceversa.

Eso era peligroso. Sin embargo, mi orgullo y decisión a ganarle era mayor.

— De acuerdo. – acepté. Él barajó las cartas y yo las repartí. Miré a mis cartas. ¡Oh, eran geniales! ¿Qué podía mandarle? ¿Besar a Deidara? ¿Lamer el suelo? ¿Regalarme una de sus marionetas? Cambié sólo una carta, y, me tocó una carta que hacía mi juego insuperable. Oh sí, Sasori iba a caer.

— Oh, Sasori, siento pena por ti. – dije, sonriendo malvadamente. – Ante tus ojos, tienes a una escalera de color. – dije, mostrando mi juego. As de corazones, dos de corazones, tres de corazones, cuatro de corazones y cinco de corazones. Sonreí victoriosa.

— Es un juego espectacular. – admitió Sasori, asintiendo. – Sin embargo, no gana al mío.

Una expresión de terror cubrió mi rostro.

— Ante ti, una flor imperial. – dijo, y con delicadeza abrió un abanico de sus cartas: diez de bastos, once de bastos, doce de bastos, trece de bastos y el as de bastos. Era… ¡Era una posibilidad remota que él sacara ese juego! Pero, pero… lo hizo. Suspiré resignadamente. – Entonces, si mal no recuerdo, tú ibas a hacer lo que yo te dijera. – asentí. No tenía salida. Sasori se acercó más a mí, sin embargo a una distancia prudente. Lo miré, expectante.

— Bésame. – ordenó, seguro de sí mismo. Me quedé completamente anonada, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin moverme. Me quedé así por lo menos unos diez segundos, con los labios entreabiertos. – Aw, ¿me vas a hacer esperar? – preguntó. – Sabes que odio esperar. – murmuró, casi ronroneando, acercándose a mis labios, rozándolos. Mi corazón latí a mil por segundo, y yo estaba entre excitada y nerviosa. Lamió suave y lentamente mi labio inferior, y dejándome llevar por lo que en verdad quería en ese momento y dejando mi orgullo atrás, lo besé suavemente.

Oh, la carne es tan débil…

Me respondió el beso, y nos seguimos besando. Sasori succionó levemente mi labio inferior, y luego lo lamió de nuevo, y, nerviosa, abrí un poco más mi boca, dejándolo entrar. Comenzó a explorar cada minúscula parte de mi boca y luego a jugar con mi lengua y no pude evitar soltar un apenas audible gemido. Él sonrió de lado y siguió haciendo lo mismo, recibiendo mi misma respuesta. Subí mis manos a su cabello, acariciándolo y jugando con sus mechones rojizos.

Sólo bastó un poco de presión para que Sasori lograra echarse completamente sobre mí en el piso de su habitación. Besó suavemente mis labios varias veces, para luego comenzar a bajar sus por mi cuello, cosa que me hizo estremecer y excitarme aún más, mi cuello era mi zona más sensible. Comenzó a morderlo suavemente, para luego, concentrarse en un punto fijo, succionándolo. Lo dejé hacer, gimiendo suavemente, y sabía –de eso estaba segura– que me dejaría una marca, que lejos de darme vergüenza, me encantaría tener.

Pronto, sentí las frías yemas de su cuerpo deslizarse entre mi ropa y mi piel, haciéndome temblar ligeramente. Acarició mi cintura, y con cuidado me comenzó a levantar la remera. Me la terminó de quitar y un fuerte rubor subió a mis mejillas al darme cuenta que me había quedado sólo con mi brassier negro, sin embargo, él apaciguó mi vergüenza besándome de nuevo.

¡Y besaba tan bien! Sabía a gloria.

Comencé a tocar los músculos de sus brazos, deleitándome. Comencé a quitarle la remera también, y Sasori se deshizo de ella rápidamente. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que incluso físicamente era absolutamente perfecto.

Con un poco de fuerza logré intercambiar posiciones, dejando a Sasori debajo de mí cosa que lo sorprendió un poco. Si bien ya había estado toda tímida antes, comenzaba a sentirme a gusto en esto, adoptando mi casi nunca usada faceta sexy. Me senté encima se él, a ahorcajadas. Le sonreí pícara y me acerqué a sus labios. Los besé suavemente y comencé a bajar. Le besé la comisura de sus labios, la mandíbula, y comencé a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo succionaba suavemente, mordiéndolo un poco de vez en cuando.

Al bajar a su cuello me di cuenta que mientras jugaba con su oreja, Sasori había estado mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente. Sonreí levemente. ¿Así que no quería que oyera que lo estaba disfrutando? Eso estaba por verse. Bajé a su cuello, lamiéndolo con lentitud, mordiéndolo suavemente, cuando, en una zona específica pude escuchar un bajo gemido. Perfecto: había encontrado su punto débil. Comencé a dibujar círculos en ese punto con su lengua. Más gemidos bajos. Sonreí aún más. Comencé a morder ahí suavemente.

Mientras jugaba con su punto débil, sentí como Sasori metía sus manos por mi falda, acariciando mis piernas. Quizá no haya sido tan mala idea ponerme esa falda. De mis piernas, agarró con fuerza mi trasero, y fue mi turno de gemir. Desabrochó los botones de mi falda y me la quitó. Al darme cuenta que estaba en mi ropa interior negra, volví a avergonzarme, y mordí con fuerza el punto débil de Sasori. Lo oí gemir y sonreí de nuevo.

Improvisadamente, sentí que él se levantaba y me cargaba con él. Me dejó caer en su cama y se puso encima mío de nuevo. Bajó su cabeza a mis pechos, aún con el sujetador y comenzó a morderlos suavemente. Oh Dios. Oh Dios… gemía seguido, jadeando. Lamió uno lentamente y yo jalaba su cabello suavemente. Sentí cómo su manos se iban a mi espalda, y desabrocharon mi brassier. Me lo quitó y lo tiró en su habitación, sonriéndome de lado. Creo que sabía que yo ya estaba del por sí avergonzada, y no se me quedó mirando ahí.

Puse mis manos en su cadera, cogiendo la pretina de su pantalón. Se lo bajé rápidamente, dejándolo en boxers. Me besó de nuevo, y en el beso comenzó a quitarme las bragas despacio, hasta que finalmente se deshizo de ellas. Antes de que yo lo hiciera, él hizo lo mismo con sus boxers. Me volvió a coger de la espalda, cargándome. ¿Qué…?

Me estampó con un poco de fuerza a la fría pared de su dormitorio y puso mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Fue ahí cuando me asusté un poco. Yo era virgen, y ya saben qué cosas dicen de que duele muchísimo y que sangras… Tenía miedo.

Como alguien me dijo alguna vez, mi rostro era un libro abierto y Sasori notó mi miedo, y supongo que asumió por qué era. Me besó suavemente, casi podría decir que con dulzura. Debo admitir que eso me relajó bastante. Me dio otros besos rápidos y me susurró al oído: "Tranquila". Esa voz aterciopelada, y sumamente calmante me ayudó, y asentí.

Sin aviso alguno, me penetró. Jadeé. Bien, los rumores eran ciertos: de que dolía, dolía, pero no era un dolor insoportable. Me aferré a sus hombros, con fuerza, y Sasori embistió. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. A medida de que lo hacía, el dolor seguía, sin embargo, el placer comenzó a ser incluso más intenso, y a hacer que el dolor sea completamente ignorado.

Comenzamos a gemir a cada embestida que daba, cada vez con más intensidad. Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Era simplemente… genial. Indescriptible con simples palabras. Sasori daba embestidas cada vez más fuertes, y yo gemía cada vez más. Apreté sus hombros con mis uñas, y eso lo hizo gemir aún más, por lo cual lo seguí haciendo.

A pesar de nunca haberlo hecho con alguien antes, debía admitir que el sexo con Sasori era sencillamente maravilloso.

Siguió embistiéndome contra la pared, y sentí que faltaba poco para que terminara. Busqué los labios del pelirrojo y nos besamos con desesperación, completamente excitados. Sasori comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, por lo cual supuse que también estaba llegando.

Sin previo aviso, tuve mi primer orgasmo. Mágico. Extraordinario. Perfecto. Mi cuerpo se tensó, tembló y gemí con fuerza. Fue como unos fuegos artificiales estallar justo dentro de mí. Jadeando, vi como Sasori estaba en la misma situación. También había llegado.

Me volvió a cargar y me dejó suavemente en su cama. Se echó a mí lado y nos tapó con una sábana. La sonrisa de mi rostro no se podía quitar. De repente, Sasori se volteó, mirándome a los ojos.

— Eres perfecta. – murmuró. – Una verdadera pieza de arte… – suspiró y me besó los labios con delicadeza. Le respondí el beso, y sonreí, acurrucándome a su lado. Me quedé dormida pronto.

Ese había sido el mejor sexo que iba a tener en mi vida.

—

A la mañana, siguiente, me desperté. Recordando la noche anterior, una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios. Busqué a mi lado, sin embargo, Sasori no estaba. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

Al fin, me digné a abrir mis ojos y mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver al pelirrojo completamente cambiado, arreglando cosas en su dormitorio. Me extrañé. Me senté en su cama, confundida. El ruido me delató, y Sasori dirigió su vista en mí. Cogió un montón de ropa apilada en una silla y me la lanzó.

— Aquí está tu ropa. Olvida todo lo que pasó. – me dijo, fríamente, y salió de la habitación.

Estaba completamente estupefacta. ¿Qué mierda…? Más que la indignación, el dolor me carcomía el pecho. Pero no, no iba a llorar. No iba a darle el gusto. Me cambié rápidamente y me disponía a salir de su habitación, cuando vi algo que hizo mis ojos brillar con malicia: una lámpara. Se notaba a leguas que no era nada barata. Curvé mi sonrisa con maldad. Cogí la lámpara y con todas mis fuerzas la estrellé en el suelo, haciéndola añicos. Sonreí con complacencia y recién me digné a salir de su habitación. Logré regresar a la mía sin que nadie lo notara.

Cerré mi puerta de un portazo. El dolor se estaba convirtiendo en rabia. Odiaba a Sasori. Me odiaba a mí misma. Cogí mi almohada, y la golpeé repetidas veces contra mi cama. Me fui a mi baño a lavarme el rostro, y cuando lo hice, me miré al espejo. Me daba asco. Era una sucia ramera que se acostó con el primero que se le insinuó. Qué genial, Natsumi

— Eres una idiota. – le dije, con repugnancia a mi reflejo. – ¿Realmente crees que alguien te querrá así? Oh, que patética que eres. Eres una idiota, una cualquiera, una zorra una ramera… ¡Te odio! ¡Mírate! Él acaba de acostarse contigo y ya no quiere volver a saber de ti. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque aún juegas ese patético juego de creer en los finales felices y el príncipe azul! ¿Te cuento algo? ¡Eso no existe! ¡No existe, estúpida! ¡¿Ya viste que pasó?! ¡Eres una imbécil, una idiota! Me das asco… ¡Olvida todo lo que pasó! ¡¿Quieres que olvide todo lo que pasó, imbécil?! ¡Entonces, ¿por qué mierda te acostaste conmigo, eh?! ¡Eres perfecta, Natsumi! ¡Una verdadera pieza de arte! ¡Asqueroso hipócrita hijo de puta! ¡Eres la peor escoria del mundo! ¡Mentiroso, traidor! ¡TE DETESTO! – grité, histérica. Me quedé jadeando por el repentino ataque de histeria, y regresé a mi habitación.

Me cambié de ropa. Quería llorar. Oh, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Claro que no. Iba a actuar como si eso no me hubiera afectado. ¿Afectar? Que digo. No me he afectado. No me duele. Claro que no.

La mayor venganza iba a ser mostrarle que yo estaba perfectamente bien.

Aunque, esa lámpara también había estado bien.

—

Todos comíamos en silencio. De rato en rato, me fijaba en todos. Uno, Hidan, de cabello plateado, comía con perfectos modales. Sasori… ni me digné a fijarme en él. Deidara, disfrutando la comida. Itachi, comiendo como una persona decente. Lo malo es que nunca hay mucha plática en la cena, por tanto mi mayor diversión es ver como come el resto. Patético, ¿verdad? Terminé de comer rápidamente. Casi siempre pasa eso.

Caminé hacia la cocina y comencé a lavar mi plato. Luego venían los demás y dejaban sus platos al lado, para que los lavara. Bien se dice que uno comienza por abajo, ¿no? Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, en fin, todos vinieron y dejaron su plato. Excepto uno. La verdad en ese momento no me daba cuenta de quién, sólo sabía que faltaba un plato. Seguí lavando tranquilamente, hasta que ya no se oyó nada. Sentí que pusieron un plato en la pila. Al fin.

— Natsumi… – dijo una voz sumamente atrayente. La sangre subió a mi rostro y volteé, recostada al lavaplatos. Era Itachi.

— ¿S-si? – pregunté, tartamudeando un poco. Los segundos se hicieron eternos y no recibía respuesta de su parte lo cual me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y… ¿excitada? Sí, quizá.

— El plato. – me dijo, como si fuera obvio. Mi imaginación pervertida y todas mis fantasías se fueron con la cañería. Maldita sea su voz ronca y sexy. Me volteé, totalmente avergonzada a seguir con mi triste vida lavando platos. Uh, eso sonó a una telenovela.

Repentinamente, sentí un cálido aliento en mi cuello y me estremecí. Sentí un contacto en mi espalda. Él se estaba pegando a mí. Esto es definitivamente más de lo que yo soporto. Sentí un agarre alrededor de mi cintura y dejé los platos en el fregadero. Estuvimos así, él con su aliento en mi cuello, y mi trasero pegado a su… bueno, eso.

Trágicamente lo que fácil viene, fácil se va y así se fue él, sin decir una sola palabra, dejándome en un claro estado de shock y con mis hormonas revoloteando como mariposas en primavera.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Me acurruqué en mi cama. Ya debía levantarme, pero la verdad no tenía ganas. Ya me había cambiado, sin embargo había vuelto a caer en mi cama. Sentía mucha pereza para hacer eso. En eso, sentí que tocaban la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunté.

– Soy Deidara.

– Está abierto. – dije, tapándome la cara con una almohada. Él entró a mi dormitorio y se sentó a mi lado.

– Levántate. – me dijo. Me quité la almohada y me senté a su lado. Me puse una mano en la boca para poder bostezar.

– Buenos días mínimo, ¿no? – le dije, sonriendo.

– ¿Dormías?

– No, sólo estaba echada aquí, tenía pereza de levantarme. – volví a sonreír, y luego suspiré hondo, un poco cursi. Deidara me miró extrañado.

― ¿Quién te tiene así? ―preguntó.

― Itachi… ―respondí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

– ¿Pero no dijiste que no te querías enamorar?

– No dije que estuviera enamorada, dije que me gustaba mucho y es verdad…

– No te ilusiones mucho.

– ¿Por qué? – él dudó antes de responder.

– Supongo que se conocen poco.

– ¿Hay algo que sabes y yo no?

– No. – dijo desinteresadamente.

– Aparte no le veo el problema, creo que también le gusto. – dije, algo feliz, recordando la vez que casi nos besamos en su habitación, o la vez que me acorraló en la cocina. – Vamos a la cocina, te preparo el desayuno. – le dije, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia la puerta. Él tomó la manija y abrió la puerta.

No di ni un paso al frente cando vi lo que, realmente, nunca imaginé.

Era una rubia… mmm… creo que el término sería "despampanante". Salía entre risitas de hueca y caminando algo, por decir, extraño, del cuarto de Itachi. Él seguía impasible, con esa fría mirada que lo caracteriza, y parecía que ya la estaba botando. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un milisegundo y todas mis esperanzas se fueron en esa mirada. Me miró como alguien más, nada especial. Una mota de polvo en el pasillo. Sentí que en mis ojos las lágrimas comenzaban a rebalsar y volví a entrar a mi habitación dando un portazo. Deidara se quedó afuera. Pegué mi espalda a la puerta y me deslicé hasta el suelo, doblando las rodillas y hundiendo mi cara entre mis brazos, mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

– Mírate Uchiha. – oí que decía Deidara. – Jugando con una niña hasta hacerla llorar. – No soy una niña, pero la intención es lo que vale, supongo.

– Hn. – fue lo único que oí de su parte.

– Vete al infierno. – oí que le dijo y me sorprendí. No es usual que alguien se enfrente a Itachi. La mayoría le tiene miedo. – Natsumi, abre la puerta. – me susurró.

– Quiero estar sola. – le susurré, intentando no poner una voz llorosa. Oí los pasos de él alejándose y me levanté. Me dejé caer en mi cama y cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que todo haya sido un mal sueño.

Varias horas después me desperté. Miré mi reloj y vi que faltaban cinco minutos para las diez. Me restregué los ojos y las imágenes volvieron a mi mente. No fue un mal sueño. Me levanté, tenía entrenamiento con Sasori. Aunque, después de la escena de "olvida todo" no tenía las más mínimas ganas de seguir yendo a la práctica. Sin embargo, me resigné, y comencé a subir las escaleras

Cuando llegué a la azotea Sasori estaba recostado en un cilindro, supongo que de agua, en el cual había una marca roja en el medio.

– El ejercicio es que tienes que lanzar cincuenta patadas seguidas a ese punto. – dijo, de frente, sin mucho preámbulo. Asentí. Desde ese incidente, siempre eran así.

Di una patada y, por alguna extraña razón, perdí el equilibrio y comencé a caer de espaldas, sin embargo, Sasori me tomó por los brazos y no caí.

― Oh vamos, estuve toda la noche pensando en algo fácil ¿y haces esto? – comentó. Cerré mis ojos para evitar volver a llorar. Me empujó suavemente y volví a estar de pie.

La situación se repitió unas tres veces más, excepto que en la segunda logré dar dos patadas seguidas (¡Qué logro!) Sé que soy mala en esto pero no _tan_ mala. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Será que no tomé un nutritivo desayuno como lo recomienda mi querido Sasori?

¿O será que prometí no enamorarme otra vez y caí como una fracasada, enamorándome del asesino en serie Uchiha Itachi, quien me destrozó mi patético corazón jugando con mis sentimientos para luego acostarse con una cualquiera?

Quizá.

Mejoré un poco con el entrenamiento (creo). Luego de las dos horas, me dejé caer en el suelo, totalmente cansada. Realmente odiaba estos entrenamientos, me hacía ver tan débil y patética…

– Natsumi…

– Dime. – dije, con los ojos cerrados.

– Necesito que me respondas algo que es muy importante en este entrenamiento.

Genial, ahora venía la parte de "¿Realmente te esfuerzas?" o "¿Qué pasa contigo?" Bufé.

– ¿En tu pasado… ha habido algo que… te marcara? ¿Algo muy fuerte? – preguntó. – Verás… – dijo, sentándose en el suelo. Me senté en el suelo también y lo miré. – No podrás ser aunque sea aceptable en taijutsu si no me lo dices.

Suspiré y bajé la cabeza. No tenía que decirle nada y _menos_ al tipo que se había acostado conmigo y luego me había dicho que lo olvidara. No tenía que decirle nada al idiota hipócrita, sin embargo, esa vez estaba tan mal que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

– Yo era algo más joven y salía con… – medité mi respuesta. – un chico. Comenzamos a discutir y luego eso pasó a una pelea física. Peleamos y… me venció. Me dejó. Desperté a la mañana siguiente y… ya se había ido. – Miré a sus ojos caramelo. Había algo ahí ¿Tristeza? ¿Compasión? ¿Lástima? – Lo esperé y nunca volvió, así que… decidí venir aquí.

– Con que era eso… – musitó.

– Pero no le debes decir a nadie. – le rogué, poniendo las manos al suelo y avanzando con mis rodillas hacia él. – No quiero que lo sepan… Por favor. No quiero que me miren con lástima y menos con compasión. – le pedí, pestañeando. Su mirada se desvió un milisegundo a mis pechos. Bueno, aceptémoslo, si no soy una reina de belleza, ¡Algo tenía que tener bien desarrollado!

– Está bien. – aceptó y yo sonreí. – Pero entrena más.

– Claro que sí, Sasori-sensei. – dije, haciéndole algo de burla en su nombre. Lo miré a los ojos y mi mirada se desvió hacia sus labios. ¡Cómo me provocaba besarlo! Pero…

Ya había roto mi promesa una vez.

No me permito hacerme esto.

– Nos vemos luego, Sasori. – susurré y tomé camino hacia la guarida.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cociné, comí, dormí. Lo usual. Me quedé dormida en mi cuarto aunque sabía que tenía entrenamiento con Itachi. Me importaba un comino. Si quiere entrenar que llame a su rubia de gran trasero.

Un fuerte sonido retumbó en mi habitación haciéndome despertar. Odiaba cuando alguien hacía eso.

– ¿Si? – pregunté algo molesta. No obtuve respuesta y eso me enfureció más. – ¡¿Si?! – grité furiosa. Me levanté dando fuertes pasos hasta la puerta y la abrí de un tirón. Mi humor no mejoró cuando vi quién era el causante. – ¿Qué quieres Uchiha?

– Hace media hora debías ir al supuesto entrenamiento.

– Entrenamiento que curiosamente es en tu cama. – dije. – Qué original.

– Creo que quedó claro que no hacemos nada, por lo tanto, no necesitamos un lugar.

– Como sea. – dije, intentando cerrar la puerta, sin embargo estiró su brazo, y dejó la puerta abierta, de paso, recostándose en esta.

– Ahora. – repitió hastiado.

– Estoy enferma, tengo fiebre, no puedo. – le dije, intentando cerrar la puerta. – Saca tu brazo. – inesperadamente pasó sus dos manos suavemente desde mi frente hasta mis mejillas en un extraño intento de acariciarlas a la vez de ver mi temperatura. Me sonrojé un poco, pero recordé como jugaba conmigo y quité su brazo de un golpe. – ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! – le grité y por fin pude cerrar mi puerta.

Maldito Uchiha…

No era la primera vez que me hacía llegar a las lágrimas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Es fácil.

– Decirlo no tocarlo.

– ¡Sólo es la nota do!

– Eso es fácil pero el allegro de la mano derecha es algo complicado. – dije, posando mis manos sobre el piano. Le había pedido que me enseñara a tocar "Invierno" de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, pero la verdad era más difícil de lo que imaginé, ya que mi pelirrojo… digo, el pelirrojo quería que lo aprendiera en allegro, es decir, la versión rápida y era algo complicado.

– Sólo mira. – dijo y comenzó a tocar el piano como un verdadero dios. – ¿ves que es sencillo?

– Es diferente. Tú eres un dios con las manos y yo vendría a ser… – lo pensé. – ¿Semi–diosa?

– Envidiosa también te quedaría bien. – dijo.

– Tonto. – dije, riendo. – Dejémoslo en que eres mejor que yo con esa canción. ¿Sí?

– Si te hace feliz pensarlo… – dijo, sonriendo de lado. Su carita de muñeco era adorable, más su pelo rojizo alborotado hacían una reacción en mi muy fuerte.

La verdad actual: Sasori me atraía muchísimo.

La verdad amarga: Itachi se acostaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera dos piernas.

La verdad dolorosa: A pesar de la atracción hacia Sasori, y la promiscuidad de Itachi aún seguía enamorada del pelinegro.

Qué masoquista, ¿no?

– Repite las notas, quizá salga bien esta vez. – Aunque la verdad, el día que esa canción me saliera a la perfección sería el día que Itachi me pidiera para salir.

Mejor dicho: Jamás.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Volví a cocinar pasta. A pesar de los juegos y las miradas que aún me enviaba el Uchiha constantemente, estaba de buen humor ese día.

Era el día de la venganza. La iba a disfrutar.

Serví todos los platos en la cocina y a uno, al que iba a poner en el sitio del Uchiha, le eché un polvo que tenía guardado en un frasco, el cual había preparado en la mañana. Todos comieron ese día y él también. Noté como su cara enrojecía a causa del fuerte picante que puse en su comida, pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra. ¡Trágate tus juegos! – grité internamente.

Como siempre, me vinieron de dejar los platos, mientras lavaba. Y, ¡qué casualidad!, Uchiha se me volvió a acercar al final.

– ¿Poner picante en mi comida es tu gran venganza?

– Quizá. – dije, sonriendo maliciosamente.

– Qué patética. Planea tu venganza mejor la próxima vez. – dijo con aire desdeñoso, sin embargo, mi sonrisa no se borraba.

– No era sólo picante, Uchiha.

– ¿Entonces?

– Según el envase debes esperar dos horas y recién sale a flote el efecto.

– ¿Me quieres envenenar? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

– Depende, ¿me crees capaz? – dijo, retándolo. Bufó y caminó hacia los dormitorios. Reí y volvió a bufar.

Dos horas después, Itachi Uchiha salió corriendo de su cuarto hacia el baño público, en el cual yo estaba, bajo el umbral de la puerta.

– Sal. – ordenó.

– ¿Qué pasó con tu baño Uchiha? ¿Alguien obstruyó tu inodoro con papel higiénico? – pregunté, sonriendo con malicia.

– Tú… – dijo furioso. – Lárgate, necesito el baño.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso alguien puso laxante en tu comida?

– Lidiaré cuentas contigo después. – dijo amenazadoramente. Sí, tenía algo de miedo, pero en ese momento yo tenía el control. – Sal del baño.

– No.

– ¿Qué?

– No lo haré.

– Me harté de tus juegos, vete.

– ¡Yo también ya me harté de tus juegos Uchiha! ¡Eso es lo que te pasa por meterte conmigo! ¡No juegues con fuego si no sabes manejarlo!

– Sé manejar el fuego mejor de lo que tú piensas. ¿O acaso no te puedo manejar? Eres tú la que juega con fuego ahora. – me advirtió.

– El que se quemará esta vez serás tú. – respondí con rabia.

– ¡Lárgate!

– Si quieres que me vaya, bótame tú.

Mala frase. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe fuertísimo en mi espalda. Me había tirado contra la pared de enfrente. Me levanté con mucho dolor. Fácilmente una costilla podía estar rota.

– ¡Me las pagarás Uchiha! – le grité al hombre encerrado en el baño. Caminé lentamente y vi que no sólo me dolía la espalda, si no todo mi maldito cuerpo. Arrastré mis pies hasta una habitación en particular. – Sasori… – mi voz parecía un quejido lastimero. – Sasori… – repetí. La puerta se abrió con desgana. – Creo que me rompí una costilla, la columbra vertebral… No sé. Me duele todo. – dije entrando.

– No soy médico. ¿Por qué no vas donde Konan?

– No sé, tu habitación está más cerca y te tengo confianza. Vamos, debes saber si tengo algo roto. – le supliqué.

– Siéntate en la cama. – me dijo con desgana. Sonreí y le hice caso. – Quítate la remera. – y fue ahí cuando mi cara tomó el color de su cabello. Lo hice, con algo de nerviosismo, y le di la espalda. Se sentó detrás de mí y comenzó a tocar mi espalda. Sus dedos divinamente suaves, con un toque gentil, sin ser rudo… Oh, Dios…

– No creo que tengas ningún hueso roto, es sólo un golpe. – dijo mientras me tocaba la espalda. – ¿Cómo te golpeaste?

– Fue Uchiha, me tiró contra la pared por no dejarle entrar al baño público. Él tenía unas ganas increíbles de entrar porque le puse laxante en su comida y malogré el inodoro de su baño. – ante mi sorpresa, Sasori soltó una carcajada.

– Eres increíble, Natsumi. – dijo. En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un molesto pelinegro. Su mirada de furia cambió a sorpresa y luego a superioridad.

– Sabía que estarías aquí. – se jactó. – Pero no en estas condiciones y menos semidesnuda. – Tapé con mi remera mi busto y volteé enojada.

– Vete Itachi. – dijo Sasori, molesto.

– ¿Y tú con ella? Vamos, no caigas tan bajo…

– Imbécil… – comencé, pero el pelirrojo me hizo una seña para que callara.

– Sí, salimos juntos, ¿algún problema Uchiha? Si no los hay no me importa, y si los hay, menos. – le dijo, poniéndose de pie. – Y si no te molesta, estábamos haciendo algo antes de que tú vinieras, así que te invito a irte. – Itachi rió, y luego desapareció por la puerta.

– Gracias por defenderme. – le dije, poniéndome la remera – Bastante buena esa de que estábamos haciendo algo, déjame decirte. – Sasori sólo sonrió de lado.

— ¿Te gusta Uchiha, verdad? – inquirió.

— Pues… no lo sé… – respondí confusa. – Pero, cualquier diría que sí. Es decir, la manera en que me comporto dice que sí, pero yo no estoy tan segura… Es decir, me dolió el saber que se acostaba con todo el mundo, por eso me vengo. – dije, autoanalizándome. – Quizá es pura venganza, aunque, si tú lo notaste es que sí, ¿no? Uf, gracias a Dios, me resolviste la vida, gracias Sasori. – sonreí. – Entonces sí me gusta.

Sasori se me quedó mirando completamente anonado, como si esa no hubiera sido su intención. Suspiró y sonrió de lado y me revolvió el cabello.

— De todas formas así es mejor. – me dijo. – Ahora anda a descansar. Le sonreí, y me fui a mi dormitorio.

Me acosté en mi cama. La última frase de Sasori me seguía intrigando. ¿Es lo mejor? ¿Para quién? Después de mucho pensarlo a mi dolor de espalda se le añadió uno de cabeza, por lo cual decidí dejar de pensarlo. Seguro no tenía importancia.

¿Por qué esa vez no me di cuenta de lo que en verdad quiso decir?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Caminé hacia un parque cercano a Akatsuki. Estaba completamente desolado. Saqué el cuchillo, o como le decían acá: "chaveta". Lo lancé hacia un árbol, sin embargo, cayó al césped. Seguí lanzándolo, esperando que caiga en el medio. Finalmente, quedó clavado en el medio de un árbol. Ahora mi meta sería volver a clavarlo en el mismo sitio…

Casi en el centro. Maldición, debía practicar más. Seguía siendo basura. Lancé otro. Falló y cayó en un arbusto. Fui a recogerlo a regañadientes.

"– _No eres tan rápida, Natsumi. – la empujó y ella volvió a caer al suelo donde él la pateó."_

Sacudí la cabeza. Ya tenía dos meses en Akatsuki, no podía seguir comportándome como una cría, pero…

¿Por qué no puedo ser buena en esto? ¿Por qué no puedo impresionar a Sasori? ¿Por qué…?

– Bu. – oí que me susurraban al oído. Pegué tal grito como niña asustada, provocando que me hiciera un tajo en mi mano izquierda con el kunai. Volteé asustada. Era Itachi. Estaba usado unos jeans viejos y raído, y una polera abierta negra. En su frente había una gabardina negra, lo cual me extrañó y me gustó al mismo tiempo. Nunca lo había visto así, pero debía admitir que no le quedaba nada mal. – Mierda Uchiha, me has asustado. – La sangre comenzó a caer más abundantemente. – Me estás haciendo sangrar… odio la sangre. – susurré lo último. Mentira, no odio la sangre, simplemente me causa escalofríos… la última vez que estuve cerca de bastante sangre…

– Dile a Konan que te cure. – dijo interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.

– Para ti es tan fácil decir eso, tú no eres el de la mano sangrante. – murmuré molesta.

– Déjame curarte, entonces.

– Prefiero morir desangrada, Uchiha. – le sonreí sarcásticamente. Comencé a caminar de regreso al edificio.

– Natsumi, estoy tratando de ser amable contigo.

– No he pedido tu amabilidad.

– Escucha. – dijo, subiendo un poco el tono de tu voz. – Por una puta vez en mi vida estoy intentando tolerarte y no mandarte a la mierda en este momento. ¿Te cuesta cooperar? – moría de ganas de decirle un "sí", pero era mejor no seguir peleando sin razón. Me acerqué más a él y extendí mi mano ensangrentada.

Me sujetó la mano y la apretó con un poco de fuerza. Solté un quejido. Me dolía, pero jamás lo admitiría. Con la otra mano soltó el nudo que sujetaba su gabardina detrás de su cabeza. Enrolló esta alrededor de mi mano y le hizo un nudo.

– Listo. ¿Tanto te costaba quedarte callada unos segundos?

– ¿Quieres que te responda? – le dije. Suspiró cansado. – Sí, eso pensé. – un par de segundos pasaron en silencio. – Gracias, Itachi.

– ¿Seguirás entrenando?

– No es tu problema. – le dije.

– Tampoco me importa. – dijo desinteresado.

– Entonces lo diré: creo… – repentinamente cayó una fuerte lluvia. –… que no. – completé mi frase.

– Entonces entra.

– No, adoro la lluvia. – sonreí por primera vez a él, desde que me enojé. Alcé mi rostro al cielo, recibiendo la lluvia en mi cara y luego me di una vuelta sobre mi eje. Me senté en el césped, disfrutando la lluvia. Sorpresivamente él también se sentó a mi lado. – ¿También te gusta la lluvia?

– Sí… es tranquila.

– Y relaja. – comenté. ¿Estaba teniendo una conversación como persona civilizada con él? Eso sí que era noticia. Después de unos minutos en silencio, comencé a tener frío, ya que toda mi ropa y mi cabello estaban mojados. Me sobé los brazos sutilmente.

– Ven. – susurra él. Indicándome adentro de su polera. Lo miré dudosa, pensando que tal vez había alguna trampa de por medio, pero al final, por alguna razón que aún desconozco, me acerqué mucho más a él y termine cubierta por su polera. No es que sea un termo, pero al menos ya no sentía tanto frío.

– Gracias. – susurré levantando la cabeza.

Él me miró y por primera vez, vi que sonrió de lado. Pudo ser un espejismo, quién sabe. Se acercó más a mí. Lo de la polera sí fue una vil trampa aprovechándose de mi frío. Bueno, si fue una trampa… no daña a nadie y yo estoy muy a gusto – pensé. – Un momento, si daña a alguien es a mí, porque está jugando de nuevo con mis sentimientos, pero… la verdad no puedo detenerme, y en el fondo _no quiero._

Me acerqué más a él y por fin nuestros labios se juntaron. Primero fue un beso suave, y luego con un poquito más de pasión. Mi mano subió a su cuello, rodeándolo y su mano se aferró mi cintura, pegándome más a él. ¿Acaso los Uchiha tendrán algo en los genes que los haga besar excelentemente bien?

Y después hice lo impensable: Lo golpeé el pecho y me alejé de él.

– ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! – preguntó entre enojado y confundido. – ¡Te acabo de besar!

– ¡Te dije que no quiero más de tus juegos! ¡Te aprovechas porque sabes… sabes…! – no podía continuar. El dolor mezclado con la rabia había hecho aparición.

– ¡¿Sé que?!

– ¡Sabes que tú me gustas! ¡Sabes perfectamente que aunque pretenda que te odie no puedo! ¡No puedo dejar de quererte aunque te acuestes con los dos tercios de la población femenina! – le grité. El sonido de la lluvia llenó el silencio consecutivo.

– Pero sales con Sasori… – comenzó confundido.

– ¡Él sólo te dijo eso para que dejaras de joder!

– Pero estabas en sujetador en su dormitorio…

– ¡Porque él estaba revisando si no me habías roto un hueso cuando me tiraste contra la pared, idiota! – mis lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia.

– Tiene sentido… – oí que murmuró casi imperceptiblemente. Parecía que recordaba todos los momentos juntos y empezaba a analizarlos. Me apoyé en el suelo con la intención de levantarme pero Itachi me tomó de la muñeca y me volvió a sentar.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – le dije, molesta. Como respuesta lógica, me echó rápidamente en el pasto, él sobre mí. – ¿Qué...? – comencé, pero fui callada por otro beso que no dudé en corresponder. Dolía, dolía mucho, pero a la vez no podía dejar de quererlo aunque sea un poco. Soy una maldita masoquista. – Itachi, no… – le supliqué, luego de eso. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre desde que me enojé con él. Me puso una mano en mi boca con la intención de callarme.

– Prometo no volver a acostarme con los dos tercios de la población femenina como dices, no jugar contigo y… quererte. – susurró casi imperceptiblemente lo último. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. – En mis pocos segundos de meditación... me di cuenta que eres la única que ha dicho que está enamorada de mí y no he sentido que miente. Perdóname. Siento algo por ti que no había sentido antes. – me dijo, por fin quitando su mano de mi boca.

Esperó una respuesta por unos interminables segundos, en los que yo aún intentaba serenarme y procesar la información. ¿Itachi me quería? Aún no estaba totalmente consciente. Había entrado en un estado de shock, aún muy confundida. Sentí que Itachi comenzaba a retirarse de encima mío y jalé su cuello con mis brazos para volver a besarlo. Rápidamente cambié posiciones, quedando encima de él.

Al final, nos separamos y me acurruqué en su pecho, mientras el acaricia mi cabello. Creo que nunca llegué a odiarlo verdaderamente. Siempre lo quise, y ahora que dice que siente lo mismo… no podría sentirme más feliz que ahora.

– Maldición. – dije en tono bajo. Me miró algo confundido. – Creo que me gustas más de lo que pensé. – susurré. Dios, me llegó el momento cursi. Primero soy antisocial luego patética, torpe, amarga y ahora…Que patético.

Después de tres años esperando por alguien que nunca volvió… es lo menos que me merezco.

Creo.

– Voy a calentar la cena, ¿vienes? – le pregunté. Él asintió y los dos nos levantamos. Me resbalé y de no ser por Itachi, hubiera caído. Las convers hacen que uno se resbale mucho…

– Te cargo hasta la cocina. – ofreció. ¿Itachi siendo gentil? Bueno…

– No, yo puedo. – dije. Claro, yo siempre soberbia y autosuficiente. Sin embargo, doy otro paso y me vuelvo a agarrar de Itachi para no caerme. – Está bien. – musité, trepándome en su espalda. Itachi, mi novio, me está cargando. Esperen, es mi novio, ¿cierto? ¿O no? – Itachi… – ¿estamos saliendo o sólo me quieres para descargarte tus ganas de besar? – mmm… ¿estamos saliendo? – resumí.

– ¿Tú qué crees? Haces preguntas tan obvias. – susurró. Me disculpé dándole un beso en la mejilla. Es que a veces soy tan tarada… Entramos al edificio y subió hasta el tercer piso: las habitaciones.

– Mejor llévame a mi cuarto. – dije.

– ¿Tan rápida eres? – preguntó sonriendo de lado.

– Tonto…– dije dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. ¿Les comenté que también soy algo agresiva? – Me quiero cambiar la ropa, si no me enfermaré. – Me llevó a mi cuarto y me dejó caer suavemente en mi cama. Tomé una ropa normal y entré al baño para cambiarme. Sí, podía botar a Itachi, pero ya me acostumbré a cambiarme en mi baño. Salí vestida con un polera negra cerrada, jeans y convers. Cogí una toalla y me comencé a secar mi cabello, mientras cantaba mentalmente: "Estoy saliendo con Itachi…" Oí que tocaban la puerta y fui a abrirla.

– Hola. – saludé sonriendo. Sentí una presencia atrás, era Itachi, viendo quién era.

– ¡No lo creo! – dijo Deidara. – ¿Ustedes dos… juntos?

– ¡Sí! – dije llena de emoción mientras abrazaba a Itachi, mientras él, hacía su magnífica representación de una estatua.

– ¡¿Bañándose?! – preguntó incrédulo.

– ¡No! – dije, sonrojada.

– ¿Entonces por qué están mojados? – preguntó acusadoramente.

– Estábamos afuera, en la lluvia. – le expliqué.

– Ok. ¿Vas a calentar la cena?

– Claro, ya voy. ¿Vienes Itachi? – lo miré y aún estaba mojado. – No, no, mejor sécate y cámbiate, que te dará un resfriado, te veo allá. – dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a mi novio.

Mi novio.

Qué bien se siente decir eso…

– _Te diría lo siento, pero no es verdad… – susurró a su oído, antes de golpearla en el cuello y dejarla inconsciente._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Algo no cuadraba.

Algo estaba mal.

Recorrí la mirada por todos los presentes en la cena.

Algo iba verdaderamente mal.

Desde que había comenzado a salir con Itachi, no mucho había cambiado. Kakuzu seguía tacaño, Hidan seguía con sus extraños rituales a Jashin, Tobi seguía con su máscara, parecía que todo seguía igual.

Pero no.

Sasori prácticamente ya no me dirigía la palabra. En los entrenamientos estaba más frío que antes, ya no hacía comentarios sarcásticos. Peor: no hablaba. Hace algunos días fui a su habitación con la excusa del piano y poder preguntarle qué pasaba, si había hecho algo mal. Me dijo que estaba ocupado y que lo estaría toda la noche, que estaba construyendo una marioneta. Le pedí aunque sea pasar y observar su arte, sin embargo la única respuesta que obtuve fue un portazo en la cara. Al día siguiente entré a hurtadillas a su habitación mientras él tomaba desayuno.

No había ninguna marioneta.

Existía la vaga posibilidad que estuviera… ¿celoso? Quizá, aunque es muy imposible, sólo sería posible si él sintiera la misma atracción que siento por él.

Imposible, ¿no?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

― _¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?_ _―_ _preguntó, preocupada posando una de sus manos en su hombro. Estaba temblando. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, y él comenzó a llorar._

 _Y fue cuando ella se asustó realmente._

― _¡Itachi! ―dijo, con cólera, y con los ojos humedecidos―. ¡Itachi asesinó a mis padres! ―ella soltó un grito ahogado. ¿Qué…? ¿Itachi? ¡Pero si era su hermano! ¡¿Cómo había pasado eso?!_

― _Sasuke…_ _―_ _sólo logró murmurar, y lo abrazó fuertemente apegándolo a su pecho, mientras él lloraba y ella aún no terminaba de comprender._

― _Lo mataré…_ _―_ _murmuró con rabia. Ella sólo le acarició el cabello._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Desperté en la noche. La siesta me había sentado muy bien, realmente estaba muy relajada.

La noticia de que le mayor de los Uchiha y la nueva integrante salía juntos había causado un revuelo en la organización. Pero la verdad, sentía algún tipo extraño de orgullo en mí. Como si hubiera ganado un trofeo. No es que esté comparando a Itachi con una escultura de metal, pero… resumiendo, me sentía feliz.

Ahora, mira el techo y medita… se feliz…

– Natsumi–chan, ¿me prestas un cepillo? – preguntó Deidara entrando a mi cuarto. Comencé a maldecir mirando al techo.

– Sí, claro, cógelo, está encima de la cómoda. – vi que él avanzó y seguí con mis ojos al techo.

– Esta eres tú… más joven y… ¿él no es el hermano de Itachi? – me senté en cama sorprendida. Había encontrado esa foto. En la fotografía se podía apreciar a la pareja que éramos. Yo estoy feliz y sonriente, y él, extrañamente, sonriendo; de lado, pero algo es algo. Más importante, me está abrazando… Es la única foto que conservo – ¿Salías con él? – sentí ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Tenía que ser fuerte.

– Dame esa foto, Deidara.

– ¡¿Fue él el que te hirió?! – preguntó alzando la voz.

– ¡Cállate! – le ordené. – Por favor… no quiero que Itachi se entere…

– ¿Se entere de qué? – Sasori abrió la puerta y entró. Mi hora de meditación había sido oficialmente destruida.

– Deja de escuchar tras las puertas.

– Uno pasa por el pasillo y escucha.

– Bueno, si quieren saber, sí, fue él quién me hirió. – le respondí a regañadientes quitándole la foto a Deidara. – Luchamos y… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo lo sabe Deidara?

– Escuché mientras le decías a Sasori en la azotea… – lo miré mal.

– En resumen, perdí.

– Y por eso no puedes pelear bien. – razonó Sasori.

– ¿Por qué guardas la foto de alguien que te hizo daño?

– No sé. – era la verdad. – siempre la llevo conmigo. Creo que, lo quería demasiado. Cuando él se fue yo lo esperé tres años pero no volvió…

– ¿No quieres a Itachi? – preguntó Sasori.

– ¡Claro que lo quiero!

– ¿Entonces por qué guardas una foto de su hermano? ¿O acaso estás con él sólo porque te hace acordar a él? – preguntó. Paciencia, Natsumi, paciencia…

– Yo lo quise mucho… – hice una pausa. –… pero ya no. – él me miró escéptico. – ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – con mis dos manos rompí la foto por la mitad. Eso me dolió incluso a mí, pero en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Me sigue doliendo… – Ahora, váyanse de mi cuarto.

– No. – dijo Sasori.

– Lárguense.

– No. – respondió Deidara.

– Perfecto. Me iré a un lugar donde no me podrá seguir. – les dije y entré al cuarto de mi novio. Di un portazo y cerré la puerta. Volteé y lo vi: estaba caminando hacia su cama… en bóxers. – ¡Ah! – pegué un grito que estoy segura se oyó hasta Konoha. No es que se viera mal, estaba buenísimo, sus abdominales… ¡Dios! Era un adonis. Daban ganas de comérselo… con chocolate…

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Itachi, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos impuros. – Así duermo. – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Mi cara me ardía, debía estar más roja que tomate cocido.

— ¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo? – pregunté, tímidamente. Él sonrió de lado y me miró de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada lujuriosa. Me di cuenta y me puse más roja si eso era posible. – ¡Dormir! – le grité.

— Sí. – dijo él, suspirando.

— Entonces cámbiate.

— Ok. – suspiró resignado Itachi poniéndose un polo encima. – ¿Y tu pijama? – preguntó mirándome. Seguía con mi ropa normal.

— Dame un polo tuyo. – le pedí, intentando poner un cara adorable. Así es, soy antisocial, agresiva y rara pero cuando me gusta alguien soy bastante tierna, aunque no lo parezca.

— ¿Por qué no caminas diez pasos y vas a tu cuarto? – preguntó.

— Porque me vas a prestar un polo. – reí. Él sonrió de lado al ver mi razonamiento y me tiró un polo suyo, algo grande.

Me fui a su baño y me cambié. Era una camiseta ploma, me quedaba hasta mitad de los muslos. Bien, supongo. Salí e Itachi se metió en su cama y apagó la luz. Entré a su lado y me acurruqué. Adoro acurrucarme.

— Buenas noches, Itachi–kun.

— Descansa.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Se despertó en la mañana y se restregó los ojos. Miró hacia el techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses.

Cuando le dijeron que iba a haber un nuevo miembro en Akatsuki, se imaginó a un asesino en serie como ellos, pero cuando mencionaron la palabra "mujer", realmente pensaron que el líder se había vuelto loco. Konan era una cosa, ella era fuerte y más que todo, la pareja del líder, era lógico, sin embargo, él se imaginaba a la nueva como una débil muñequita, que no soportaría el desorden y tendría una voz chillona.

Cuando la vio, al menos en aspecto no parecía hueca, pero quién sabe… Llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros color castaño oscuro. En su rostro se denotaba un poco de nerviosismo, sin embargo había decisión. Lo que más le sorprendió fue su ropa, no vestía como ninja, si no como una típica adolescente, con converse y jeans. ¿Sería realmente buena ninja?

Se volteó a un lado, apoyándose en un brazo para observarla dormir. Una expresión de paz reflejada en su rostro. Digamos la verdad: no era una reina de belleza, pero tampoco era fea ni nada. Era linda, a su manera, pero lo más característico de ella, era su mirada traviesa en sus ojos oscuros, ¿o era su sonrojo delatador cuando pensaba en algo?

No era la mejor ninja que había visto, era buena y punto. Alguien decente. Sin embargo, había algo… algo dentro de ella que lo hacía quererla como no había querido a nadie hace tiempo. Frunció el ceño al recordar a una mujer de cabellos largos, negros y ojos azules… Al compararlas, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer sin haberse acostado antes con ella. ¿La quería? ¿La amaba? No, eso de amor no era una cosa que lo caracterizara. Sin embargo…

Ella se movió entre las sábanas, dejándose el cuello y un hombro a la vista y a escasos centímetros de él.

Ya que no se había acostado con ella… al menos tenía que hacer algo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mmm… que rico… sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuello. Qué bien se siente… un poco más… el cosquilleo siguió y yo estaba muy a gusto. Con pesar abrí los ojos y me encontré con una cabellera negra enredada en mi cuello, mientras la boca de Itachi comía mi cuello a besos. Sonreí.

— Que lindo despertar así. – musité y él se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierta, así que levantó la cabeza. Nos dimos un beso riquísimo. Se nota que lo quiero, ¿cierto? – ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté con cansancio. Eso sonó a una línea del libreto de una mujer que se acaba de tirar toda la noche a su novio. Itachi volteó para ver la hora en el reloj de su mesita.

— Nueve. – dijo. Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar.

— ¡No! ¡Mi entrenamiento! ¡Mi desayuno! ¡Ah! – grité mientras me levantaba.

Cogí mis llaves de dentro de mi pantalón, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Ahora que lo pienso, sí parece que me tiré a Itachi, toda mi ropa está en el suelo. Me podía cambiar ahí mismo, pero tenía que usar la puta ropa ninja. Me incliné a él y le di un rápido beso en los labios. – ¡Nos vemos! – me despedí, mientras salía corriendo e intentaba abrir mi cuarto.

— ¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete! – Susurraba desesperada, intentando abrir la puerta – Mierda…

— ¿Qué haces con esa camiseta… a esta hora? – preguntó Sasori, caminando por el pasillo.

— No es tu problema, Sasori. – dije y la puerta se abrió. Tomé mi ropa ninja y corrí al baño y me cambié a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando salí, el pelirrojo estaba echado en mi cama, mirando el techo. – Vete, debo ir al entrenamiento con Dei… – le dije, cepillando con brusquedad mi cabello.

— Está enfermo. – volteé a verlo preocupada. – Sólo es fiebre, Konan lo está cuidando. Me mandó a buscarte, te estuve esperando desde la ocho… – Rayos.

— Lo siento. – dije, después de morderme el labio. – Me levanté tarde porque… – medité mi respuesta. – tuve un imprevisto.

— Saliste del cuarto de Itachi…

— ¡Mierda, no me espíes! – le dije furiosa, esta situación de "Te estoy viendo" me está comenzando a hartar.

— No me hables así, tenme respeto. – me dijo seriamente levantándose de mi cama y parándose frente a mí.

— Entonces no me espíes.

— Sólo pasé por el pasillo y te vi saliendo del cuarto de Itachi con su camiseta.

— Y ayer, cuando hablaba con Dei, seguro también pasabas por ahí. – respondí sarcásticamente.

— Tú no eres nadie para gritarme. – me dijo alzando la voz y resaltando la palabra "nadie".

— Y tú no eres nadie para espiarme.

— ¡Soy tu maestro, respétame!

— ¡Y yo un ser humano, no puedes espiarme! ¡Aparte, no es tu problema si me acuesto con él o no! – Ups, me equivoqué. Quise decir "dormir" no "acostarme", pues la segunda palabra está directamente relacionada con tener relaciones sexuales. Debía rectificarme.

— ¡¿Te acostaste con él?! – preguntó furioso. Esperen… ¿furioso? Ja, no me retractaré.

— ¡No es tu asunto, tú no eres nada mío! – mi turno de resaltar la palabra "nada".

— Eso no era lo que pensabas cuando te sonrojaste por el simple hecho que me acerqué a ti, cuando tocabas piano. – me recordó en un susurro, acercándose a mí. Enrojecí de la furia e intenté golpearlo, pero él me sujetó la muñeca en el aire antes de que siquiera lo tocara. Se acerco más a mí y me susurró. – Deberías mejorar en tu velocidad. – Gruñí y lo empujé al suelo, desafortunadamente (¿O afortunadamente?) caí encima de él.

Me quedó mirando sorprendido, sus defensas estaban bajas, no se había esperado esto. Ni yo, claro está, sólo quería tirarlo al piso, no era mi intención caer encima suyo. ¿Ya me entienden cuando digo que soy patética? Nuestras narices rozaron y ahí sí me sonrojé. Nuestros labios se iban juntando poco a poco sin que, al parecer, nosotros hiciéramos nada. Era como magnetismo. Finalmente, lo inevitable pasó, y nos besamos. Sentía que era algo que quería desde siempre. Subió sus brazos a mi espalda y yo puse las mías sobre sus mejillas. Seguimos besándonos hasta que la falta de oxígeno hizo su aparición.

Nos separamos y comencé a pensar en la gran estupidez que había hecho. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?! ¡Tengo novio! ¡Y lo quiero muchísimo! ¡¿Qué mierda hice?!

— Sasori…. – susurré, intentando dar una excusa; sin embargo, él me tomó de mi nuca y me volvió a atraer a él. Me besó de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión, más profundidad, más sentimiento, más emoción…

Y no pude evitar corresponder. Sentía tantas cosas cuando me besaba, me sentía tan bien. Como dije antes: Sasori besaba excelente bien, sus labios sabían a gloria, y me sentía en el cielo cada vez que me besaba…

Itachi.

Itachi apareció en mi mente. Rápidamente me separé de Sasori, me puse de pie, y salí de mi cuarto. Corrí hacia el baño público y me encerré.

Me miré al espejo. Mis labios rojizos por el beso, mis mejillas ruborizadas… ¿Realmente esa era yo? ¿Engañando a Itachi y jugando con Sasori?

¿Esa era yo?

Debía quitarme de la cabeza todo esto. Esto… nunca debió haber ocurrido. Pero… sólo fue un beso, ¿no?

¿No?

Decidí ir a ver cómo estaba Deidara, para poder olvidarme de todo este patético suceso. Avancé hacia su cuarto y empujé la puerta que estaba abierta. Él estaba echado en su cama con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando el techo. Era verdad, sí lucía con fiebre. A su lado, en una silla, Konan yacía dormida. Entré y el rubio notó mi presencia.

— Hola Dei, ¿te sientes mejor?

— Un poco, perdón por no entrenar contigo hoy.

— No hay problema, no te preocupes.

— Mandé a Sasori…

— Sí, me lo encontré. – dije rápidamente.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de él?

— ¿En contra? Nada, nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

— No sé. ¿Está bien? Pareces nerviosa y hablas muy rápido. – dijo. Tomé asiento junto a él.

— Estoy bien, Dei. – le dije. Él sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal vas con Itachi?

— ¿C-con I-Itachi? – respondí, temerosa. – Bien… lo…. Lo quiero. – murmuré, apenada.

— Se nota. – reconoció él, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Sí… – dije sonriendo, un poco más calmada. – hace bastante tiempo que no tengo una bonita relación.

— Él tampoco. – reí ante su comentario.

— ¿Qué le pasó a su última novia? – el rostro de Deidara se quedó serio un momento.

— La mató.

¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?! Un escalofrío me recorrió al cuerpo al pensar que yo podía correr el mismo fin. Sólo una pregunta se me venía a la cabeza: ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por… por qué? – pregunté.

— No sabemos exactamente… aparte yo no soy quién para decírtelo.

— Dime al menos lo que sabes. – le rogué.

— Ya te dije, yo no soy quién.

— Te golpearé cuando te recuperes. – gruñí. Deidara volteó su cabeza y miró el reloj al lado de su cama.

— ¿No te toca entrenamiento con Sasori? – preguntó.

— Sí… – respondí con desgano. – debería irme. Cuídate. – le dije, antes de irme por la puerta.

Dios, Itachi… ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de asesinar a tu última novia? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere decir? Me preocupa la posibilidad… yo correré el mismo fin… ¿por qué Itachi? Yo sé que no eres una perita en dulce, ni el más romántico, pero yo… siento que tú sabes querer a las personas… tú me quieres. Yo lo sé, y aunque no andes con cursilerías como yo a veces, sé que me quieres… ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste? ¿Por qué?

Y respecto a Sasori… ¿Por qué mierda tuvimos que besarnos? ¿Por qué sentí magnetismo? Seguro fue la simple atracción que sentía por él…. Y con esto concluyó ¡claro que sí!

No, claro que no.

En el fondo, lo sabía.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Quería llorar.

Llegué a la azotea y él estaba recostado contra el cilindro del agua, con los brazos cruzados mirando al barrio. Aún no me había visto. Su cabello rojizo siendo movido por el viento, y él seguía con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué pensaría de lo último? Suspiré bajo y caminé hacia él. El sonido de mis pasos lo hizo reaccionar y volteó hacia mí.

Creí que lo mejor sería hacer como si anda hubiera pasado.

―Hola Sasori ―saludé con una media sonrisa―. ¿Qué haremos hoy? ―y fue ahí cuando por primera vez pude apreciar la expresión de desconcierto de él. De esa expresión pasó a una de amargura y me tomó de la muñeca fuertemente y me atrajo hacia él.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! – me susurró, claramente enojado. Mi turno de poner expresión de desconcierto.

— ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté. No le haría recordar ese momento…

— ¡De tu actitud hoy! A nadie engañas con tu teatro de que nada pasó. ¿Qué diablos intentas hacer? – me sujetó mucho más fuerte la muñeca y perdí mi sonrisa: me esta dañando.

— Suéltame, me haces daño. – susurré, no quería hacer un escándalo.

— Entonces responde.

— Me duele, Sasori, suéltame. – dije, mientras sacudía mi brazo, en un vago intento por zafarme. – Suéltame.

— Responde. – el agarré fue más fuerte y solté un pequeño grito.

— ¿Qué pasa acá? – preguntó una voz sombría y molesta detrás mío. Volteé un poco y vi quién era. Suspiré, ahora ya no corría peligro. Sasori me soltó la muñeca bruscamente y se alejó. Tomé mi muñeca con mi otra mano sintiendo como me pulsaba de dolor. Itachi me volteó hacia él con un poco de brusquedad. – ¿Te hizo daño?

— No. – musité, sin embargo él me tomó de la muñeca y solté un gritito del dolor. Me miró escéptico. – Sólo eso, pero no es importante. – Me soltó la muñeca con brusquedad y salió de la azotea, comenzando a bajar las escaleras. – Itachi… – lo llamé, sin embargo no volteó.

Me quedé quieta dudando si seguirlo o no, pero al final me decidí a ir por él. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y entré al edificio buscándolo, sin embargo no había rastros de él.

— Kisame–san, ¿has visto a Itachi?

— Fue hacia los dormitorios. – respondió.

— Gracias. – dije, mientras me iba. Iba avanzando cuando escuché dos voces discutir dentro de una habitación, así que entré a mi cuarto y comencé a oír por la rendija.

— ¿Quedó claro? ―definitivamente la voz de mi novio―. No te atrevas a hacerle daño de nuevo. ―dijo con voz ronca que inspiraba miedo.

— No das miedo a nadie Uchiha. ―respondió la voz de Sasori. ¿No le daba miedo? A mi sí, y mucho.

— Ya que fue la primera vez, vivirás, pero si la vuelves a tocar, te mataré.

— ¿Realmente crees que es la primera vez que la toco? ―rió el pelirrojo, burlón. Mierda, esto se pone feo. Sólo falta que le diga de esa noche…

— ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó molesto.

— ¿Acaso ella no te lo contó? ―tragué saliva. Esto no podía estar pasando. – Que poca comunicación tienen, Uchiha.

— Jódete en el infierno ―oí que dijo Itachi.

— ¡Sasori! ―gritó una voz. ¿Líder? Los pasos se alejaron y supuse que él se había ido. Itachi dio unos pasos en el pasillo y dio a entender que entraba su cuarto.

— Sé que estás tras la puerta, sal de ahí. – Maldición… Lentamente abrí la puerta y avancé hacia él, cabizbaja, como una niña que le acababan de descubrir una travesura. – ¿Oíste todo?

— El final. – susurré.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó fríamente. Tragué saliva. "Verás, Itachi, me acosté con él, nos besamos y todo, pero verás, me dijo que olvidara todo eso, y de ahí comenzamos a salir nosotros dos. Luego, hoy por la mañana, nos hemos besado." ¡Qué linda conversación para decírsela a tu novio!

Rápidamente, se me ocurrió que decirle: no era una mentira, pero tampoco la verdad.

— Me vio salir del tu dormitorio y me comenzó a interrogar. Lo mandé al diablo y por querer golpearlo, caí encima de él. Estuvimos muy cerca y… – tragué saliva. – nos besamos inconscientemente. – bajé la voz. Subí mis ojos hacia su rostro con temor, pero su expresión era fría y distante. – Sé que no debí hacerlo, fue una estupidez, porque… – cerré mis ojos con fuerza. – yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, y nunca te haría daño. Te juro que ese beso no significó nada para mí. En absoluto. – No claro, sólo significa que el idiota después de decirme que lo olvidara, añade más cosas para olvidar y que me odio a mí misma por no poder deshacerme de la atracción que sentía por él. No recibía respuesta. – Itachi…

— Es extraño. – comentó. Lo miré algo confundida. – Te creo. Por alguna razón.

— Se llama confianza. – le dije, para luego abrazarlo, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. – Te quiero.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer. – susurró con voz ronca, hundiendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Lo prometo. – le respondí, no estando segura si mentía o no.

—

Soplé y el polvo voló hacia mi rostro haciéndome estornudar. Debajo de muchos implementos de cocina, hallé un viejo libro que me trajo curiosidad. Era de cocina, sin embargo, estaba tan lleno de polvo que era probable que no lo hubieran usado en años.

Comencé a hojear las páginas, para mi mala suerte, encontrando de vez en cuando algún insecto, lo cual hacía que tirara el libro al aire. ¿Qué? Les tengo miedo a los insectos. Punto final.

En fin, encontré una receta que me pareció fácil, y, después de fijarme que tenía todos los ingredientes en la cocina, me dispuse a preparar.

Sushi.

Después de aproximadamente una hora de intentos, quedó algo decente y bien decorado. Llevé los platos a la mesa del comedor y serví como siempre. Todos salieron de donde estaban a eso de la tres de la tarde, hora donde usualmente solíamos comer. Es extraño. Una organización de asesinos comiendo juntos a las tres.

— ¿Por qué comemos juntos? – preguntó Pein, luego de algunos minutos comiendo. Todos se quedaron pensativos.

— Comemos juntos desde que ella vino. – dijo Hidan refiriéndose a mí. Todos me miraron con mala cara.

— Yo no tengo problemas, la verdad tampoco sé por qué comemos juntos. Está bien que comamos por separado. – dije, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Todos cogieron sus platos y se fueron en distintas direcciones. Itachi se levantó, pero me paré en frente de él, impidiéndole el paso. – ¿Comemos juntos? – le pedí.

— Hn. – lo tomé por un sí, caminó detrás mío y entramos a su habitación. Nos sentamos en su cama y comenzamos a comer.

— ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté, mientras comía. Afirmó con su cabeza. – Me alegro. – era un poco difícil mantener conversación. Hice lo impensable: le pateé la pierna, haciendo que abra la boca soltando un quejido de dolor, para que yo le metiera los palitos chinos con sushi dentro. Propósito: darle de comer en la boca. Masticó mientras se sobaba la pierna.

— Sólo tenías que decir "abre la boca". – se quejó. Reí.

— Supuse que así sería más original.

— Eres distinta a las demás mujeres que conocí.

— Y conocerás. – le corregí. Terminamos de comer, sin embargo había una duda que me estaba carcomiendo. – Itachi… ¿Tú… alguna vez has salido con alguien? – su mirada se volvió sombría. Tragué saliva. – No me respondas si no quieres.

— Sí. – respondió secamente, dejando su plato en la mesa más cercana. Lo imité. – ¿Y tú?

— Sí. – dije, intentando no recordarlo. – ¿Qué le pasó a ella?

— La maté. – respondió secamente. Se dejó caer en su cama boca arriba, mirando al techo. – Corre, grita, di que terminamos. Haz lo que quieras. – dijo, tapándose la cara con una almohada. Pasó aproximadamente medio minuto en el que el silencio reinó. – ¿Qué esperas?

— Sólo… quiero saber por qué… Si puedes. – dije dudando. Se quitó la almohada.

— ¿No te da miedo estar saliendo con un asesino que puede matarte?

— No. – dije. – Porque sé que ese asesino no me hará daño. – Él miró hacia otro lado.

— Los viejos del consejo me obligaron a matar al clan. Y a ella. Si no, la encarcelarían o la torturarían por mi información. Fue por eso. La maté porque la amaba. No lo entiendes.

— No. – dije. – Creo que no, pero lo que sé es que tú no eres una mala persona, y no creo que lo hayas hecho por malo ni nada. Yo te quiero, y eso significa que confío en ti. – hice una pausa. – Como tú confiaste en mí. – le recordé. Sonrió de lado.

— ¿Y qué le pasó a tu otro novio? – preguntó. Mi turno de poner mirada sombría. Respiré hondo. "¡Era tu hermano, Itachi!"

— Mmm.. discutimos mucho. Tuvimos una gran pelea. Quiso huir e iniciar un camino solo. Me sacó la mierda. Y encima se fue. – reí sarcásticamente. – Lo único que no se llevó de mí fue la única fotografía que teníamos de los dos. Patético, ¿verdad? – volví a reír. Improvisadamente, él me abrazó algo bruscamente, recostándome en su pecho.

Dos corazones rotos, esto podría funcionar. – pensé. Alzamos los rostros al mismo tiempo y nos comenzamos a besar, sentados encima de la cama. Bajó a besarme el cuello. Error. Solté un gemido lo suficientemente audible como para que él lo oyera claramente y se detuvo. No es mi culpa, tengo mi cuello extremadamente sensible. Me sonrojé muchísimo. Dios mío, que vergüenza, no podía estar ni cinco minutos si hacer algo estúpido. Me levanté y cogí los platos rápidamente.

— Voy a lavar los platos. – tartamudeé y salí rápidamente fuera del su habitación. Llegué a la cocina y comencé a lavar los platos. – Deberían ponerme un parche en la boca. – susurré molesta. Terminé y guardé los platos en su sitio.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo de las habitaciones cuando oí algo extraño que venía de la habitación del Líder. Me acerqué poco más y pude oír claramente. Eran gemidos. "Konan" – oí que susurraban entrecortadamente. Me volví a sonrojar y partí carrera hacia la habitación de Itachi. Cerré la puerta después de entrar y me recosté en ella, respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Por qué estás tan roja? – preguntó Itachi confundido.

— Escuché… escuché… al Líder y a… a Konan… haciéndolo… – ante mi sorpresa, Itachi río. Esperen, ¿Itachi riendo? Que inusual.

— Sí, se escuchan ese tipo de cosas a menudo. Una vez, tuvimos que traer a una muchacha para sacarle información. Sólo te diré que no pudimos dormir en toda la noche y Deidara fue el más afortunado.

— ¿Tú no intentaste nada con ella?

— No, él ganó el sorteo. – ¿Sorteo?

— ¿Se sortean a la mujeres de esta organización? – pregunté incrédula. Él dudó antes de hablar.

— Sí, excepto a Konan, el Líder la pidió y con él no se discute.

— Siento que las tratan como objetos… ¡Un segundo! ¡¿A mí me sortearon?! – pregunté molesta. Itachi rodó los ojos. – ¡Responde!

— La verdad no importa, ya que ahora sales conmigo y el sorteo no sería válido…

— Entonces sí me sortearon. – deduje. – ¿Quién ganó el sorteo? No fuiste tú, ya que dijiste que no importa porque ahora salgo contigo. ¿Quién fue? – Itachi miró hacia otro lado.

— Deidara. – resopló. – Basta que la mujer diga que está enamorado de otro o que el ganador la quiera como amiga o simplemente no la quiera o, en tu caso, – me miró a los ojos. – que está saliendo con otro, el sorteo se anula.

— ¿Y eso debería tranquilizarme? – pregunté escépticamente.

— Supongo. – dijo. Me quedé pensando y recordé una conversación que tuve con Tobi. Seguro Deidara ya me veía como amiga y por eso le preguntó a Itachi si le parecía linda. Por alguna razón que desconozco, Sasori se molestó o eso pareció.

— Una pregunta… ¿Y en esos "sorteos" tienen reglas? – asintió. – ¿Una de ellas es que no pueden llevárselas a su dormitorio los que no ganaron el sorteo? – volvió a asentir y reí al recordar cuando Sasori y yo fuimos a su cuarto. Ahora tenía sentido su nerviosismo, y resignación cuando Itachi nos descubrió.

Me observó mientras me reía por cosas que él no sabía y creí ver que sonreía de lado.

—

Luego de cenar, comencé a vagar por el edificio. Siempre encontraba nuevos lugares y era mi forma de distraerme. Ese día, caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, muy oscuro, que ya me daba miedo. Caminaba rápidamente, sólo quería llegar a alguna ventana, quería volver alas habitaciones, me daba miedo.

De pronto sentí como algo me jalaba hacia una de los cuartos. Grité fuertemente, y me taparon mi boca con una mano. Vi, y estaba encerrada en un armario, con una persona atrás mío que me tapaba la boca. Intenté golpearlo, y sacar mi daga, sin embargo, susurró:

―Soy yo, Nat ―la voz aterciopelada me resultó fácil de reconocer, y fruncí mi ceño, mientras quitaba su mano de mi boca.

―¿Qué haces, Sasori? ―pregunté, algo molesta. Me había asustado. Él me volteó, quedando cara a cara, y aún en la oscuridad inmensa, pude adivinar que sonreía. Me quitó el cabello del rostro y me lo colocó detrás de las orejas, mientras yo lo miraba extrañada.

Sin aviso, se acercó a mí y me dio lo que fue el beso más dulce del mundo. No fue uno de los clásicos besos apasionado suyos que me encantaban, sino un suave beso, mientras me tomaba de ambos lados de mi cabeza con dulzura. No pude evitar responderle el beso con la misma ternura suya. Ese es el beso que toda mujer espera recibir algún día. Y aunque estuviéramos escondidos en un armario oscuro, sentía que era perfecto.

Lo abracé por el cuello, acariciando su cabello y él aprovechó para recostarme contra la pared del armario, despacio, con cuidado, para seguir besándome de esa forma tan perfecta, tan especial, tan… ¿romántica? Sasori no era una persona romántica, era más que todo apasionado, pero ese beso era totalmente romántico. Era como si no tuviéramos la necesidad de tocarnos en ese momento, sólo ese beso era suficiente para ambos.

Finalmente se separó con la misma suavidad de mí, y me acarició la mejilla. Sonreí un poco, pero mi sonrisa se borró al recordar a Itachi. ¿Estando con novio me besaba con otro en un armario? Suspiré e intenté decir algo, sin embargo, puso un dedo sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

―Lo sé ―susurró―. No es la situación que preferiría, pero… así se dio. Básicamente por mi culpa ―lo miré extrañada. ¿Su culpa? ¿De qué hablaba? Arqueé una ceja. Me miró y suspiró―. Después de la vez en mi dormitorio no debí decirte eso. Pensé que si… comenzábamos a andar juntos iba a ser peor para ti estar con un asesino, que no te haría bien. No nos haría bien. Y luego… al ver que te gustaba Itachi no fui capaz de decirte que me había enamorado de ti ―dicho esto miró a otro lado, sonrojado. Sonreí.

―¿Enamorado? ―pregunté, feliz. Hizo un sonido de afirmación y sin preámbulo, lo besé en los labios, feliz como no había estado hace años.

—

Salí arrastrando los pies fuera de mi cuarto. Bostecé y me estiré. ¿Por qué rayos estaba cansada?

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, Itachi. – sonreí, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Verlo me alegraba el día – ¿Qué noticias hay?

— Han traído al Kazekage. Le están extrayendo el Bijuu. – me detuve en seco.

— ¿Qué? – pregunté con una voz sorda.

— Le están extrayendo el bijuu. – repitió. _"Sé que no dirá nada, porque sabe que yo jamás le haré daño ni dejaré que le hagan nada."_ Recordé que dije, y la mirada de Deidara. Ahora todo tenía sentido: ¡Él lo sabía!

— ¿Dónde está Deidara?

— No tengo la más mínima idea.

— ¡Deidara! – grité con toda mi fuerza, corriendo hacia la sala de juntas. La puerta se abrió antes de que yo pasara y Deidara me sacó a la fuerza. – Itachi me dijo… me dijo… de Gaara, ¿Tú lo sabías?

Esa misma mirada de tristeza, culpa, decepción…

— ¡Era mi mejor amigo! ¡Y ahora está muerto!

— No hagas un escándalo. – me pidió, tapándome la boca. – Eso debe de ser secreto. – lo miré con furia reprimida y una lágrima bajó. Me limpió con su pulgar, mientras me susurraba "no llores". ¿Que no llore? Pues lloro, acaban de matar a mi mejor amigo. – Son órdenes de Pain. No podemos hacer nada. Sabes que necesitamos los bijuus.

Y lo fui entendiendo. Me había metido a una organización secreta de asesinos en serie y mentes psicópatas. Tenía que acostumbrarme que los que eran mis amigos, podrían ser mis víctimas en el futuro. Me quité la mano de Deidara de mi boca. Aunque ya lo había entendido aún me dolía la muerte de mi amigo. Le solté la mano y me di vuelta para irme. "Lo siento" – oí que susurró. Oímos un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de donde le estaba extrayendo el bijuu.

— ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté algo asustada.

— Quédate acá. – me indicó. Avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió. – ¡No vayas a entrar! – me dijo, antes de desaparecer.

—

Habían pasado tres largas horas desde que Deidara desapareció por esa puerta y yo no me había movido ni un centímetro del sofá de la sala. Konan pasó por el pasillo, me divisó y se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Han… han pasado tres horas… Dei no ha vuelto… – susurré entrecortadamente.

— ¿Tampoco Sasori?

— ¡¿Sasori también fue?! – pregunté, entrando en pánico. Sí, aún estaba un poco resentida por lo de la última vez, pero… igualmente me preocupaba. Konan se mordió el labio.

En eso, por la puerta, entró Deidara, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo. Inmediatamente corrí para abrazarlo. Me di cuenta de algo. Algo estaba mal con su brazo. Sangraba demasiado.

— Konan… algo le pasa a su brazo. – le dije, temblando, al ver tanta sangre. Ella se acercó rápidamente y le jaló el brazo, el cual, ante mi horror y peor pesadilla, mostraba un corte a tal nivel de profundidad que podía ver el hueso de Deidara.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber gritado. De ahí todo se vuelve negro.

— Natsumi. – alguien me habla, pero sigo con los ojos cerrados. Me duele todo. – Natsumi. – insisten. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los orbes azabaches de mi novio.

— Itachi… – susurré. Miré a mi alrededor: estaba en su habitación.

— ¿Estás bien? – asentí. A mi mente volvieron las imágenes. Deidara, sangre, brazo.

— ¿Y Dei? ¿Cómo está? – pregunté.

— Kakuzu lo cosió. Está bien, aunque aún se recupera bajo los cuidados de Konan.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

— Te desmayaste por ver tanta sangre.

— Qué patético. – susurré. Me levanté de su cama. – Nos vemos después, gracias por traerme. – le dije, antes de cerrar la puerta. Caminé hacia le cuarto de Deidara y toqué la puerta suavemente. Konan abrió.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?

— Sí. – asentí. – ¿Dei?

— Está bien, pasa. – se hizo a un lado. Entré, dudosa y vi a mi rubio preferido echado en su cama. Avancé y me senté a su lado. Puso su mano sobre la mía, apoyada en su cama.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Tú estás mejor?

— Duele. – respondió. – Pero sanará pronto. – suspiró y su mirada se ensombreció. – ¿Supiste lo de…?

— Cállate Deidara. – lo cortó Konan. Volteé hacia ella y de nuevo hacia Deidara.

— ¿Que si supe lo de quién? – pregunté a Deidara. Él la miró.

— Se va a enterar tarde o temprano. – la retó.

— Lo sé, pero ella acaba de desmayarse, no le deberías decir algo así en estos momentos. Pero, ¿sabes? Di lo que se te venga en gana. – le dijo, saliendo a la habitación.

— Dime, Deidara. – le pedí.

— Sasori murió. – dijo rápidamente.

El mundo se me vino completamente encima. Él tenía que estar bromeando, es imposible que él estuviera muerto… las imágenes de él tocando piano o ayudándome a entrenar vinieron a mi mente, como una vieja película. Lo miré, rogándole que se retractara, pero él apartó la vista.

— ¿Dónde está? – susurré.

— Aún en el callejón. – me levanté y comencé a correr hacia la cueva. Corría lo máximo que mi cuerpo me lo permitía. Finalmente, llegué.

Ahí estaba: echado en el callejón encima de un charco de sangre, con una expresión vacía.

— ¡Sasori! – grité, aunque sabía que no era necesario. Corrí a su lado y me dejécaer a su lado. – Sasori… Sasori responde. – comencé a llorar. – Sasori–kun… vamos despierta. No estás muerto. No lo estás. ¡Abre los ojos! – grité, sin dejar de llorar. Intenté ver de dónde provenía la sangre y encontré varias heridas de bala en su pecho. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Comencé a llenarme de esperanza.

— Natsumi…

— No digas nada. – le dije, pasando mis manos por su pecho. – Te voy a llevar adentro, Konan te curará y… – me callé al ver que mis manos se llenaban de abundante sangre. Estaba en sus últimos minutos. Y me dolía. – Sasori… – volví a llorar. Odio quebrarme frente a las demás personas. Yo no soy de llorar en frente de las personas, siempre intento contenerme. – Sasori, no me dejes. – le rogué. – Por favor… Por favor… Íbamos a arreglar todo, ¿recuerdas? Íbamos a encontrar una forma de estar juntos, aunque somos idiotas y… tienes que ponerte bien, por favor. Por favor, sólo aguanta un poco más. Por favor, Sasori. Quiero estar contigo. Sólo contigo, por favor, tienes que quedarte aquí, tienes que…

— Sasuke no te merece. – susurró. – No puedes dejarte llevar por tus recuerdos en el entrenamiento. Eres buena ninja, una de las mejores que he visto. – su mano subió lentamente hacia mi mejilla, para acariciarla y limpiarme las lágrimas. – También eres buena persona. Yo… – comenzó a toser sangre. Su tiempo se estaba acabando. –La verdad es que… te quiero, idiota – dijo desviando la mirada hacia arriba y luego fijándose en mis ojos. Caramelo contra castaño. – No vivas de tus recuerdos. Sólo sigue adelante– dijo y comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

— Sasori… yo también te quiero. – dije, dándole un beso en la frente. Una difusa sonrisa se curvó en sus labios por última vez, hasta que cerró los ojos por completo, para no volverlos a abrir.

Se había ido.

—

Itachi me encontró en entradas horas de la noche, sentada en el callejón, bajo la lluvia. La tristeza y melancolía me invadían. Había muerto alguien a quien le había agarrado demasiado cariño en muy poco tiempo.

Estaba como perdida. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero tenía la mirada perdida en la nada. Y era peor. Al no llorar… me sentía como un cuerpo vacío, que ni siquiera le quedaban lágrimas. No hablaba. No comía. No reía. Según Konan, casi muero de hipotermia por el frío.

No sé dónde habrán enterrado a Sasori, pero creo que es mejor. Si lo supiera iría todos los días de mi vida, aunque sea sólo un momento.

Se han repartido las pertenencias de Sasori. Me parece fatal. Cuando lo hacían miré con rabia a Itachi y él no se atrevió a reclamar nada. Por decisión unánime, decidieron darme su piano. Sin mi permiso o autorización lo pusieron en mi dormitorio. Mala idea.

Ahora, todas las tardes, los miembros de Akatsuki podían oír claramente las tristes notas de "Moonlight Sonata". Es una melodía triste, pero hermosa. Beethoven la escribió cuando él se enamoró de una muchacha. Se quería casar con ella, sin embargo él era aún pobre y el padre de la mujer no lo dejó. Tal fue su depresión que compuso esta melodía. ¿Y quién escribirá la melodía de la mujer que perdió a una persona muy importante en su vida?

Tenía que admitirlo: lo extrañaba. Ahora me enseñaba Hidan. No era que enseñara mal ni nada, pero no era lo mismo. Él no me motivaba a superarme, no se preocupaba por la razón por la cual aún no era buena. Sin embargo, había mejorado. Su última frase me había ayudado a entender las cosas. "No vivas de tus recuerdos" No podía vivir a costa del recuerdo de Sasuke golpeándome o diciéndome que no era buena ninja. "Eres buena ninja, una de las mejores que he visto" – fue su frase. Cuando él me decía todo eso, me prometí a mí misma esforzarme más, ser mejor ninja. Él había tenido esperanzas en mí. Él me quería. Me lo dijo. Las notas seguían sonando en el piano, mientras yo me invadía de recuerdos.

¿Recuerdos?

"No vivas de tus recuerdos"

Entonces… él no quería que yo estuviera así en estos momentos. Él no quería que yo estuviera sufriendo por él ahora. Él me quería y quería que fuera feliz, y que no me preocupara por él. "No vivas de tus recuerdos" ¡Ahora tenía sentido!

Dejé de tocar el piano y salí de mi cuarto. Toqué suavemente la puerta de Itachi. No obtuve respuesta. Con razón, ¿quién le abriría la puerta a alguien que ha estado de luto la última semana y no se ha molestado en hablarle? Suspiré. Me di la vuelta para regresar cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente.

— Siento no haberte hablado. – dije, volteando. – Estaba triste, no tuve por qué dejar de hablarte. En estos momentos… son los que te necesito más que nunca.

— Cuando un pierde a una persona que quería… se pone así. – desvió la mirada, mientras me cedía el paso dentro de su habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta. – Lo sé. – Se sentó en su cama y yo a su lado.

— Gracias por entenderme. – le dije, dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro. – Te amo. – susurré. Nunca se lo había dicho, la verdad siempre le dije "te quiero", porque era la verdad, pero hoy… sentía que eso era lo que en verdad sentía por él.

Seamos realistas: no esperaba que él me besara apasionadamente y me dijera que también me ama. Ese no es Itachi. Cerré mis ojos, sería una ilusa en esperar una respuesta. Lo más probable era que él no me quisiera tanto.

Ante mi asombro, él beso mi cabeza y estrechó su agarre en mi cintura. Susurró casi imperceptiblemente "Yo también".

¿Quién pensaría que el asesino del Clan Uchiha podría decir eso?

Lentamente nos fuimos recostando en su cama, yo encima de él, besándonos lentamente. No había lujuria de por medio, era un ritmo calmado y sereno, del cual estaba disfrutando mucho. Él aún seguía con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome, protegiéndome; y la otra en mi mejilla. Yo tenía una mano en su hombro y la otra, jugando con su largo y sedoso cabello negro, esparcido sobre la cama. Con la punta de mi zapato, logré quitarme uno, y después el otro. Él hizo lo mismo. Comencé a jugar con el cuello de su capa, y, repentinamente, abrí el primer broche. Aunque pareciese que la situación iba subiendo de tono y que ambos sabíamos las intenciones del otro, el beso seguía calmado, solamente interrumpido por cortos segundos para poder respirar. Dejé de besarlo y bajé a su cuello. Sus latidos acelerados podían oírse fácilmente sin necesidad de acercarse mucho. Con mis manos seguí desabrochando los demás broches hasta terminar. Dejé su cuello y lo miré a los ojos. Necesitaba saber si él quería esto también o estaba haciendo todo esto por nada. Iba a preguntarle, pero él me cortó:

— ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó, con su voz algo ronca y terriblemente seductora.

— Sí. – asentí.

Inesperadamente, él me besó, y rápidamente cambió posiciones, ahora él estaba arriba. Se deshizo rápidamente de la capa. Me besó con algo más de pasión que antes. Bajó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Sin querer, solté un gemido. Al parecer, lo excité más ya que siguió ahí y no pude evitar soltar otro. Y otro. Y otro. Él se focalizó en un punto específico, intentando dejarme una marca. Dios, me estaba volviendo loca. Metí mis manos entre su remera y su piel, acariciando su espalda. Itachi también se desprendió rápida y seductoramente de esa prenda, permitiéndome apreciar su torso bien formado. Esculpido por los mismos dioses. Sin darme cuenta, él comenzó a elevar mi remera, con intenciones de quitármela. Me sonrojé al máximo, sin embargo, le facilité el trabajo, y me la terminé de sacar. Sentí como me observaba… ¿embelezado? Sí, quizá, aunque como ya repetí: no soy una reina de belleza. Le comencé a besar su cuello y gimió. Sonreí, y seguí haciéndolo, y mientras más seguía, más sentía "algo" crecer y causar presión sobre de mi vientre. No necesitaba pensar que era.

De una vez, le bajé los pantalones y el bóxer y él terminó de quitárselos. Itachi hizo lo mismo conmigo, arrancando otro sonrojo en mis mejillas. Acarició el contorno de mi cintura, bajando su mano por mi cadera y de ahí a mis piernas. Respiraba agitadamente y yo también, pero parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para los dos, y podíamos desacelerar los movimiento, haciéndolos más lentos, más intensos, más certeros, con más… amor.

Comencé a sentir cómo suavemente me comenzaba a abrir las piernas, y no pude evitar ponerme muy nerviosa. Él me besó en los labios para tranquilizarme, creo que sabía que estaba nerviosa. "Escucha" susurró entrecortadamente por el deseo que en ese momento a ambos nos corrompía. "Si… si quieres… puedo detenerme…" Cerré mis ojos. Tenía miedo. "Tú dime", insistió. Sus codos estaban apoyados en el colchón y su rostro me miraba con… ¿preocupación? Sí, y algo de ansiedad. "Sigue Itachi,… es… nerviosismo, es todo", dije, y él se posicionó sobre mí. Sé que él es sólo tres años mayor que yo, pero, sinceramente, en ese caso me sentía aún como una niña. Sin que pasara mucho, embistió.

A decir verdad, pensé que dolería más, pero supongo que lo hizo con gentileza. La primera vez se quedó quieto, sin moverse, yo aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados del dolor. Porque dolió, no mucho, pero dolió. "Calma" me susurró y me fui relajando. Volvió a embestir y solté un suspiró. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, haciendo que estuviéramos aún más juntos, si era posible. Siguió haciéndolo y los dos comenzamos a gemir. Susurraba entrecortadamente su nombre y él el mío. Dios, fue una sensación tan… indescriptible con palabras. Una sensación de cómo volar en el cielo, sin peso alguno… y esa sensación ni siquiera se le acerca.

En la habitación sólo se oían gemidos y entrecortados "I–i–ta–ch–chi…" y "N–nat–s–su–mi". Seguimos así un buen rato, hasta que sentí que mi momento ya estaba llegando, y al parecer, el de él también. No le podía ver el rostro, ya que este estaba hundido en mi hombro, mordiéndome el cuello, una sensación súper agradable. Y llegó. Al mismo tiempo para los dos.

Cayó a mi lado, respirando agitadamente. Jaló un cubrecama del final de su cama y nos tapó a los dos: nuestro calor corporal, mezclado con el frío de la noche podría hacernos mal. Una vez cubiertos, me acurruqué en su pecho, como siempre, cerrando mis ojos.

— Te amo. – susurró él, con esa voz ronca y sexy que tiene. La verdad, pensé que yo sería la primera que lo dijera en este momento. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y sonreí, con una felicidad, que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida.

— Igual yo. – dije, antes de cerrar los ojos, y quedarme dormida.

—

Desperté, sin embargo no quise abrir los ojos. Instintivamente busqué a alguien a mi lado, pero no encontré nada. Abrí pesadamente los ojos, y me encontré con mi Adonis vivo, usando sólo un pantalón, cepillándose el cabello frente a su espejo. Siempre que dormía ahí, despertaba bien. La primera vez con besos y la segunda con esto.

— Despertaste. – dijo.

— Mm–hmm… – gemí afirmativamente, perezosa. Me disponía a levantarme, cuando me di cuenta de un detalle: no tenía ropa puesta. – Itachi… – el nombrado volteó. – ¿Me pasas mi ropa? – él sonrió de lado y recogió mi ropa tirada en el suelo mientras yo moría de vergüenza. Me la tiró. – Ahora, si no te molesta, necesito cambiarme, anda al baño.

— ¿Crees que a estas alturas debemos guardar las composturas?

— Baño. – repetí indicándole la puerta de este. El negó, suspirando y se dirigió al baño. Me cambié rápidamente, no vaya a ser que Itachi cambie de opinión. – Ya. – le dije, cuando acabé y él salió del baño. – Voy a ver como está Deidara, nos vemos luego. – le dije, empinándome y dándole un beso en los labios. – Te amo.

— Te gusta repetirlo, ¿no? – sonrió de lado.

— ¿Algún problema? – pregunté amenazadoramente con mis manos en mi cadera, para después sonreír. – Nos vemos. – dije, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Crucé el pasillo tarareando una canción alegre. Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida. Me sentía feliz, alegre, enamorada y completa por primera vez en mi vida. Toqué la puerta de Deidara, y ante mi asombro se abrió sola. Avancé y vi que no estaba Konan. Quizá esté en otra de sus "noches" con Pain. Me senté al lado del rubio y le comencé a acariciar su cabello. La verdad, me daba pereza despertarlo. Finalmente, me cansé y lo comencé a mover.

— Deidara, despierta. – susurré con una voz melodiosa y sorprendentemente feliz. Abrió sus ojos y me vio. – ¿Cómo amaneciste? – me miró algo extrañado.

— Yo bien, pero parece que tú mejor. Pensé que estabas deprimida aún.

— No estoy deprimida, pero aún triste, yo quería a Sasori. – mi voz se cortó al mencionarlo, pero sacudí mi cabeza. – Pero la vida sigue y él no quería que viviera de mis recuerdos. ¡Pero no hablemos de eso! – sonreí, llena de felicidad.

— ¿Qué tienes en tu cuello? – preguntó confundido.

— No sé. ¿Qué tengo?

— Es extraño, pero… parece una mordida. – me sonrojé hasta la médula y caminé hacia su espejo. En efecto: se podía apreciar claramente la mordida que me había hecho Itachi cuando… bueno, ya saben. – ¿Quién te la hizo? Sé que no fue un animal… – en eso, el causante de la gran mordida en mi cuello entró al cuarto.

— Olvidaste tus llaves. – me dijo y me las arrojó. Las atrapé en el aire, y él se fue. Deidara me miró acusadoramente.

— No tienes que responder quién fue. – dijo, y me sonrojé. Luego reí como colegiala enamorada. – Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

— Demasiado. – respondí sonriendo. – Más de lo que debería.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dolor. Sufrimiento. Nostalgia. ¿Cuál es el resultado? Venganza. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Me habían quitado a Sasori, yo _sabía_ quién era. Me las iba a pagar por quitármelo. Primero piensa, Natsumi. No puedes hacer como el tonto de Sasuke e ir corriendo mientras gritas: "¡Te mataré!", como cuando hizo su vago intento por aniquilar a Itachi hace dos años. Conste que toda esta información era base de lo que le contó Itachi.

– ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó, seguro viéndome con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Alguna vez has querido vengarte? – le pregunté, sin mirarlo.

– Más de las que debería.

– Y… ¿Lo has hecho? – hizo un sonido afirmativo. – ¿Y al vengarte nunca… has asesinado? – le volví a preguntar, pero esta vez lo miré a los ojos, pidiéndole sinceridad. Estábamos en la azotea, él sentado y recostado en una pared y yo entre sus piernas, recostada en su pecho.

– No. La gente no suele meterse conmigo, la verdad. – bajé la cabeza. – ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Curiosidad. – respondí.

– La mentira no se te da. – me dijo. Suspiré resignadamente. Él es la única persona que sabe cuado miento y cuando no.

– Bueno, me quiero vengar de alguien y se me ocurrió la idea del asesinato.

– ¿Tan grave fue lo que te hizo? – preguntó.

– La verdad, sí. – respondí. Me apoyé en el suelo y me levanté. – Y ahora debo ir a cobrar mi venganza. – sonreí con un poco de maldad.

– Antes de que te vayas, respóndeme algo. – dijo Itachi. Yo asentí, extrañada. – ¿Esa persona es más fuerte que tú?

– La verdad, sí. Pero no hay problema, la haré morder el polvo.

– Cuídate. – murmuró casi imperceptiblemente a lo que o sonreí. Que Itachi pida que uno se cuide era una de las cosas que pasaba sólo una vez al año.

– Aún no termino. Necesito que me prestes tu carro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? La última vez que te lo presté terminaste chocándolo en una pared.

– Fue un accidente. Por favor. Prometo no hacerle daño, lo necesito. – suspiró hastiado y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Me las tiró.

– Gracias. Y lo del accidente fue culpa de una paloma que se cruzó en mi camino. – sonreí. ¿Cómo podía sonreír al saber que estaba a minutos de asesinar a una persona? La verdad no sé, pero sentía una corriente de sadismo y venganza en mis venas imposible de controlar – Nos veremos en la cena. – me despedí y me dirigí a mi habitación

Entré a mi habitación, saqué una polera y me la puse. Tomé la capucha y me la puse también. Esta llegaba hasta mis ojos, así que mi rostro quedaba cubierto. Sonreí maliciosamente y saqué mi pistola semi–automática anticipadamente. ¿No lo había mencionado? Un regalo de Itachi. Es una Beretta, me dijo que quizá algún día me serviría.

Bajé las escaleras con suma calma y subí al auto de mi novio. Prendí el motor y comencé a conducir por la carretera.

Seguro se preguntarán cómo es que sabía la localización de la perra. Pues verán, la idea de la venganza viene desde la muerte de Sasori, así que averigüé unas cuántas cosas y descubrí que este miércoles iba a ir a recoger a su carro de la mecánica.

Nota mental: comprarme un carro propio.

Detuve el auto frente a la mecánica. Fue cuando la vi. Había crecido, seguía con el mismo cabello artificial color rosado y estaba acompañada por su novio, Naruto. ¿Debo recordarles que ella fue quién hizo que Naruto terminara conmigo? Oh Dios, cómo iba a disfrutar esto.

– ¡Sakura! – grité desde el carro. Los dos voltearon a mi dirección y sin dudar un solo segundo alcé mi pistola y disparé un tiro certero al pecho de Sakura. Al segundo siguiente, cayó al suelo. Perfecto. – ¡Eso es por Sasori, perra! – le grité, y al segundo siguiente, pisé el acelerador y huí de la escena del crimen.

Lo primero que hice al volver fue reír un montón, reír por mi venganza, reír por recordar sus rostros incrédulos, reír por el sadismo, pero más que todo, reír por imaginarme qué hubiera dicho Sasori si supiera lo que hice por él.

Por primera vez en muchos días, estaba más que feliz.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Había pasado ya un mes. Ese día comenzó como siempre. Me levanté, me bañé, me vestí, salí, y fue ahí cuando cambió todo. De repente el pasillo daba vueltas y vueltas y perdí la noción del espacio.

Cuando desperté en los brazos de Itachi me dijeron que fue un simple desmayo. Oh, no eso no parecía desmayo. Sabía que era algo más. Tenía un leve instinto que me decía que no era un desmayo. Me llevaron a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en el baño y vomité.

Me sentía pésima.

¿Qué podía ser? Todo este mes había sido normal, había hecho lo mismo, todo estaba bien. ¿Y antes? ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Y la idea llegó a mi mente. ¿Qué había hecho hace tan sólo un mes sin protección alguna?

¡Mierda! ¡Había quedado embarazada de un asesino en serie! No tengo nada en contra de él, pero ¿qué asesino han visto que está esperando un hijo? ¡Es ilógico! ¡Le jodería la vida! Creo que soy yo la que le estoy jodiendo la vida.

¿Ahora qué puedo hacer? Pensé un momento en la idea de un aborto. No, claro que no. Aunque sea ahora una asesina y esté rodeada de gente así, jamás le quitaré la vida a un niño (o niña, quién sabe) inocente, sin la culpa de nada. Pero… ¿cómo se lo diría?

Antes de pensar en cualquier cosa debía estar segura. Rebusqué entre mis cajones, buscando algún test de embarazo, pero no tenía ninguna. Claro, como se me ocurriría que esto podría pasar alguna vez. Era claro: no tenía ninguna. ¿Cómo conseguiría una? Realmente dudo que alguno de los miembros tenga una. Aunque quizá Konan… Salí de mi cuarto y me encaminé hacia su habitación. Toqué la puerta y ella me sonrió al abrir, pero seguro tenía una cara de preocupación y su sonrisa se borró.

– Konan… de casualidad… ¿tendrás alguna prueba de embarazo?

– ¿Embarazo? – repitió anonada. – Sí, claro pero… ¿tú? – asentí nerviosa. – ¿Con quién? – preguntó.

– Itachi. – susurré, mientras ella me daba paso a su habitación. Su rostro mostraba ahora preocupación también. Revolvió uno de sus cajones y me la alcanzó. La miré un rato y tragué saliva. Estaba muy asustada, tanto como una niña pequeña al pensar que en su armario hay un monstruo. – Soy una idiota. – susurré, tomando la prueba entre mis manos. – ¿Cómo no pensé en…?

– En ese momento, era muy imposible que pensaras en esto. – dijo ella.

– Es que no fue planeado, no pensé que pasaría, fui sólo para hablar, y… sucedió. Ahora le voy a arruinar la vida… – lo quise evitar, pero una lágrima de miedo intenso bajó por mi mejilla.

– No le vas a arruinar la vida. – dijo con firmeza. – Ahora, antes de pensar en nada, usa mi baño y hazte la prueba. – asentí, y me encaminé hacia el baño.

Según la envoltura había que esperar diez minutos para saber el resultado. Diez malditos minutos en los que sentía que mi vida, mis esperanzas, mis sueños, mi todo estaban en el borde del abismo, esperando el momento oportuno para caer de la borda. Mientras estaba recostada en una de las paredes, volvía tener uno de esos malditos mareos en los que todo el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas. Me dejé caer al suelo lentamente, con mi espalda aún pegada a la pared. ¿Acaso era una señal?

¿Cómo sería…? ¿Cómo sería saber que uno lleva a una personita dentro de una? Sonreí levemente ante esa idea. ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo de… Itachi? Sonreí un poco más. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Tendría su cabello azabache o mi cabello castaño? ¿Tendría ojos negros o marrones? ¿Sería niño o niña?...

¿Itachi lo aceptaría?

Miré mi reloj. Ya habían pasado esos dichosos diez minutos. Me puse de pie con algo de dificultad, a causa del reciente mareo y el nerviosismo. Me acerqué hacia la prueba y la tomé entre mis manos, que temblaban un poco. Cerré mis ojos. Recuerda, Natsumi, dos rayitas es que sí y una es que no. Dos, sí; una, no. Conté hasta tres y abrí mis ojos.

Una rayita… y…

Nada más.

Suspiré aliviada.

Boté el resultado al tacho de basura. Estaba feliz, no estaba embarazada, no le arruinaría la vida a Itachi, pero aún tenía un leve deje de tristeza, por imaginarme como sería la vida con una criatura en mis brazos, una criatura que tiene parte de Itachi… Sacudí la cabeza, quitándome esas absurdas ideas de mi cabeza. Salí del baño y Konan me miró preocupada, pero le sonreí y ella entendió todo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Estaba intentando dibujar una flor que había encontrado en el callejón, y, aunque no parezca verdad, la había encontrado justo en el lugar que Sasori… que él… bueno, murió. Aún me cuesta decirlo.

Sé que pareciera que ya pasó, que me acosté con Itachi y ¡bum!, se me fue todo el dolor, pero no es así. Aún me duele… me duele caminar por los pasillos, estar en la cocina, pasar por su cuarto, ya que todo lo que está ahí me recuerda a él.

¿Por qué… por qué se tuvo que ir?

Itachi no me servía mucho de apoyo que digamos. Si bien ellos no se llevaban muy bien, él prefería no mencionarlo, y eso quizá era mucho. Estoy segura que de no ser por mí se jactaría de su muerte. No le puedo pedir mucho…

Ese es otro problema. ¡Es mi novio, por Dios! Está bien que yo no haya sido de las chicas que han tenido más novios que años, pero algo de experiencia sí he tenido. No quiero comparar, pero… por ejemplo, cuando solía salir con Nicolás, todos los días me regalaba una flor. Lo más bello era que no era comprada, si no que él mismo la había buscado en el bosque o en algún lugar así. Era muy lindo… claro, obviando el hecho que luego me haya dejado por esa estúpida…

Con Sasuke, las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Del romance lindo y divertido que había experimentado con Naruto, había pasado a un romance más serio, más… verdadero, según mi opinión. Más fogoso, quizá. Con Naruto era todo muy… infantil. Tierno, pero infantil. Con Sasuke… oh, las cosas cambiaron. Creo haber olvidado mencionar que yo era un año mayor que él. En ese entonces yo tenía quince años y él catorce, sin embargo él parecía mayor que yo.

Una vez, estuvimos a punto de tener sexo. Estábamos en su casa y pues… las cosas subieron de tono. Por mi parte, yo no tenía problema alguno es besarnos en la cama, pero… repentinamente sentí un bulto en sus pantalones y… me dio una mezcla de miedo y asco. Y más aún cuando me intentó quitar la remera. Me alejé mucho de él, la verdad, sentía que no quería hacerlo, pero más que todo, sentía que no debía. Me dio la típica charla de "nada va a pasar" y "usaremos protección", sin embargo, yo no quería. Me fui de su casa, dejando a un muy molesto Sasuke solo.

Él lo intentó una tres veces más, y me comenzaba a hartar que no entendiera que no quería acostarme con él. En fin, pero basándose en nuestra relación, él era frío conmigo, incluso cuando me quería llevar a la cama. No pedía que fuera una perita en dulce, pero tampoco que fuera así de frío conmigo. Naruto derramaba miel y él, hiel.

Terminé de dibujar y me dispuse a levantarme e irme. Cuando estaba caminando hacia la cocina, percibí unas risas del comedor. Extrañada, fui hasta ahí y encontré a Deidara, al Líder y a Konan en la mesa, tomando sake, y al parecer, todos estaban completamente ebrios.

– Natsumi. – me saludó Deidara, con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del alcohol. – ¡Siéntate y toma un poco!

– Gracias Deidara, pero… no puedo. – sonreí. – Itachi vuelve hoy de su misión, y esperaba esperarlo en su habitación… consciente.

– Itachi vuelve recién mañana en la tarde. – sentenció Pain. – Te sientas y tomas. Es una orden. – asentí y me senté, donde rápidamente me acercaron un pequeño vaso de sake.

Mucha tentación.

Media hora después, yo estaba igual de sonrojada que ellos, y riendo fuertemente.

– Digan la verdad. – dije, mirando a Pein y a Konan. – Ustedes dos. Son novios, ¿verdad?

– No… – comenzó Konan.

– No lo nieguen, yo los he escuchado en las noches cuando camino por el pasillo. Es más que obvio. – Deidara soltó una carcajada.

– Bien, salimos. – dijo Pain. – Y sí, la amo y me la tiro todas las noches. – Esta vez Deidara y yo soltamos una carcajada. Repentinamente Pain tomó a Konan del cuello y la comenzó a besar, eso sí, con lengua y todo. La situación estaba subiendo de tono, así que Deidara los detuvo.

– Ya, ya entendimos que salen. – dijo.

– ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó Konan. – No nos van a engañar con eso de que sólo son amigos…

– Konan, sabes que yo salgo con Itachi…

– Ella es sólo una hermana para mí. – dijo Deidara.

– Oh vamos, todos saben que tú ganaste el sorteo. – dijo Pain. Solté una carcajada. – Si tan sólo son amigos, como dicen, ¿por qué no lo demuestran?

– ¿Demostrarlo? – repetí, confusa.

– Sí. Bésense. – sentenció Pain. El rubio se atragantó con el sake y mis ojos se desorbitaron.

– Pain, no creo que sea necesario… – comenzó Konan.

– Calla.

Sé que si hubiera estado consciente, es decir, si no hubiera estado ebria, me hubiera negado rotundamente, pero como ya saben, el alcohol cambia a la gente.

Realmente me arrepiento, y me siento culpable por Itachi por lo que pasó después.

– Bien, lo haré. – dije, aceptando el reto.

– Natsumi… ¿Estás segura?

– Será un beso amistoso. – sonreí. Se acercó más a mí y, finalmente nos fundimos en un beso. Comenzó siendo uno suave, normal y ahí quedó, no profundizamos ni nada. Al parecer algo de razón aún me quedaba.

Tenía que admitir que Deidara besaba jodidamente bien.

La reunión siguió y nadie más mencionó lo del beso. Tomamos y tomamos más, hasta que llegamos a la fase "deprimente".

– Aún… aún me duele lo de Sasori… – balbuceé, con algunas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

– ¡Era mi danna! – sollozó el rubio, con lágrimas que aún no se animaban a salir de sus ojos.

– Lo extraño tanto… – lloré, mientras Deidara me acurrucaba en su pecho, para poder llorar.

– ¿Les conté que cuando era chiquito mi perrito murió? – dijo Pain, intentando fracasadamente comprender nuestro dolor.

– Pain… cállate. – le dijo Konan.

Finalmente, los cuatro caminamos (nos arrastramos) hacia nuestras habitaciones.

Me quedé profundamente dormida.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Recordé todo lo de la noche anterior. Besé a Deidara. Mierda, tendría que haber estado muy ebria. Me sentí culpable por Itachi. Pero no significó nada, ¿verdad? Estábamos ebrios.

En eso, alguien tocó la puerta. Caminé lentamente y me encontré con el rubio y unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules.

– Quería… disculparme por lo de anoche. – comenzó él. – Estaba borracho, y no tomé en cuenta que tú salías con Itachi, y que lo amas, y más que todo, que nosotros somos sólo amigos…

– A mí también discúlpame, yo fui la que acepté el maldito reto. – dije yo, cabizbaja. – Aunque te agradecería mucho que no le digas nada a Itachi. Total, ese beso no cuenta… Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

– Claro que sí. – me sonrió. – Oh, y una pregunta. ¿Qué le hiciste a Itachi?

– ¿Ah? – pregunté confusa. Itachi recién llegaba hoy en la tarde…

– Está en la cocina, tomando desayuno… y su humor no es muy bueno que digamos.

– Pero el Líder dijo que él llegaba hoy en la tarde. – le dije, asustada.

– Oh, no le hagas caso al Líder cuando toma sake, las informaciones se le confunden.

– ¡No es posible! – grité, desesperada. – ¡Seguro él esperaba que lo estuviera esperando ayer! ¡Y todo por estar ebria! Debo ir a pedirle perdón… – dije, dejando a Deidara en el umbral de mi puerta, corriendo hacia la cocina.

Al llegar, encontré a un Itachi con el ceño fruncido, tomando una taza de café, juraría que amargo. Al notar mi presencia, me miró a los ojos, sin denotar ira, si no, una jodida y fría indiferencia. Jugué con mis dedos un poco, y finalmente me senté frente a él, quien, para variar, me ignoró.

– Lamento no haberte esperado ayer. Lo iba a hacer, te lo juro, sabes que siempre te espero… – sólo me miró. – El Líder me dijo que recién llegarías hoy en la tarde, por eso me fui a dormir más temprano…

– ¿Sólo por eso? – preguntó. Sentía que su voz me raspaba la piel.

– ¿A qué… a qué te refieres?

– ¿Sólo por eso fuiste a dormir antes? – tragué saliva. – Hueles a alcohol. Tanto tú, como Pein, Deidara y Konan.

– Me… me invitaron a tomar. Yo dije que no, porque te iba a esperar, pero el Líder dijo que vendrías recién hoy. ¡Y yo no sabía que el Líder confundía días cuando estaba ebrio! ¡En verdad, lo siento muchísimo! – él seguía impasible, y realmente _detestaba_ tanta calma. – Sé que huelo a alcohol, y debo de oler horrible. Si quieres, ahora mismo voy a darme una ducha y… – me corté. Respiré profundo. – Lo siento. – resumí.

– ¿Sabes que es lo que más odio de ti? Me molestó que no me esperaras ayer. Pero eso no es tan importante. Lo que odio de ti es que piensas que porque pongas cara de arrepentida, y pidas perdón todo se va a solucionar. Las cosas no se solucionan sólo porque pidas perdón.

– Itachi… – murmuré.

– Dejé pasar lo de Sasori, ¿verdad? ¿Y sabes por qué lo hice? – prosiguió, molesto. Pensé que era mejor no responder, así que me quedé callada. – ¡Responde! – ordenó, alzando la voz a la vez que golpeaba su taza contra la mesa.

– Porque… te dije que no significó nada y… prometí que no volvería a ocurrir. – murmuré, bajando la cabeza.

– No. – respondió fríamente. Levanté la vista confundida. ¿Acaso no había sido esa la razón? – Te dije que te creía, y que no creía que tú me pudieras hacer algo así. Y luego, te pedí que no lo volvieras a hacer. En ningún momento te dije que te perdonaba.

– ¿Era por eso que te comportabas más frío de lo usual después que pasara eso? – le pregunté. No respondió, era más que obvio que la respuesta era un "sí". – ¿Y por qué… por qué cambiaste después de… que muriera Sasori?

– Justamente por eso. – respondió. Aún estaba confundida. – Él había muerto, ya no había posibilidades de que volvieras a cometer esa estupidez. Y la verdad, todo ha sido muchísimo más fácil desde que él murió. Piénsalo de esta manera, su muerte sirvió de algo.

Me dolió.

Bien, que diga que cometí una estupidez, lo admito, no debí hacerlo pero… ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo podía hablar así de la muerte de Sasori?! Es decir tan… tan… ¡fríamente! ¡Él sabía _perfectamente_ que la muerte del pelirrojo me había herido en el alma! ¿Y me hablaba así de él?

– ¿Cómo me puedes hablar tan fríamente de la muerte de una persona tan importante para mí? Tú sabías que yo lo quería muchísimo… ¿y aún así tienes el descaro de decirme que "su muerte sirvió de algo"? – pregunté, dolida. Itachi bufó.

– Si tanto lo querías, y ha sido una persona "tan importante"… – uso sus dedos para recalcar las comillas, usando un tono sarcástico. –… hubiera sido mucho más fácil que desde el inicio hubieras salido con él. – me espetó.

La verdad, comparando el dolor que sentí cuando se burló de la muerte de Sasori con el dolor que sentí en ese momento por haberme dicho eso, el dolor más reciente era a la vez el más profundo.

¿Cómo mi novio me pudo haber dicho eso?

No llores, Natsumi… por favor… no llores ahora. – me repetía a mi misma, mentalmente

– Tienes razón. – respondí. Me levanté de la silla. – Quizá hubiera sido más fácil para mí haber salido con él desde el principio. – le espeté, antes de irme hacia mi habitación.

En el fondo, quería que me llamara, quería que me pidiese que volviese, quería que me abrazara fuertemente, quería que todo se arreglara… sin embargo, ese llamado ni ese abrazo nunca llegaron.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sollozaba en el pecho de Deidara. Después de salir de la cocina, no pude evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas. Justo cuando iba a entrar a mi cuarto, el rubio me volvió a encontrar y –obviamente– me vio llorar. No hice más que abrazarlo y él también hizo lo mismo. Me llevó su habitación y me hizo sentar en su cama, donde él se acomodó a mi lado, y me abrazó mientras lloraba.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó, cuando mis sollozos se iban apaciguando.

– Que… que… la muerte de… Sasori sirvió para que él… me perdonara por haberlo… besado. – tartamudeé. Él abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido. – Y que… todo hubiera sido más… fácil si hubiera salido con… Sasori desde el principio. ¡Y no puedo creer que me haya dicho eso! – dije, y mi llanto se reanudó.

– Calma… quizá lo ha dicho sin pensarlo, por la rabia de ese momento.

– Tú y yo sabemos que lo dijo de verdad. – le dije, y él calló: era verdad. Me separé de él y me limpié las lágrimas, intentando calmarme.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió, y entró mi novio… Un momento, ¿después de todo eso aún éramos pareja? No estaba segura.

– Natsumi. Sal. – no era una petición, no era una súplica… era una orden. Sin embargo, en lugar de desobedecer (lo cual hubiera hecho normalmente), me levanté de la cama de Deidara y caminé hacia Itachi, mientras él cerraba la puerta tras nosotros.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y me hizo pasar. Cuando entré, me quedé inmóvil donde él me había soltado, mientras él cerraba la puerta con llave. Eso me daba un mal presentimiento. ¿Pensaba asesinarme…?

Pasó tan sólo un segundo desde que terminó de cerrar la puerta hasta que me tomó de los hombros y me estampó a una de las paredes de su cuarto. Me comenzó a besar con… ¿pasión? No, nada de eso. ¿Amor? ¡Menos! Con una mezcla de deseo y lujuria, lo cual me estaba causando algo de repugnancia, a decir verdad.

Estaba asustada. Pero a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

– Itachi, ¡suéltame! – dije. Maldita sea mi poca fuerza, si fuera tan sólo un poco más fuerte podría separarlo un poco de mí.

Solté un grito ahogado cuando sentí su cálida mano colarse entre mi remera y mi piel. No, esto no podía estar sucediendo. Acaso… ¿Acaso mi novio me quería violar? Temblé al pensar en la última palabra. Itachi comenzó a besar mi cuello, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando.

Sabía que no tenía alguna posible escapatoria. Y lo que dolía, era que ¡mi propio novio me lo estaba haciendo! Y luego hice lo único que alguien podría hacer en un momento así: llorar.

Al oír mis sollozos, el pelinegro se detuvo completamente. Apoyó sus dos manos en la pared y buscó mi mirada con sus orbes oscuros.

– ¿Por qué… por qué me haces esto? – sollocé. – ¡¿No te bastó lastimarme en la cocina?! ¡¿También tenías que traerme acá y volver a lastimarme?! ¡Yo sé que fue un error lo de Sasori! ¡Lo sé! ¡Me disculpé, ¿verdad?! ¡Porque yo no quería hacerte daño! – Itachi sólo me miraba, con una expresión indescriptible. – ¡Hago lo mínimo posible para hacerte daño, ¿y tú que haces?! ¡Me traes a tu habitación e intentas violarme! ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que… que…?! – hice una pausa, reuniendo fuerzas. – ¡Que yo te amo, imbécil! ¡Y tú me dijiste lo mismo! ¡¿Por qué no lo puedes demostrar?!

Se quedó inmóvil, aún con las manos apoyadas en la pared, a cada lado de mi cabeza. Desvié su brazo izquierdo con un golpe y avancé hacia la puerta. Tomé el pomo de la puerta, intentando abrirlo, cuando me llamó:

– Natsumi… – no era una orden, sin embargo tampoco era una petición… sólo como un susurro lanzado al viento. Me detuve, sin embargo, no quería voltearme. Suspiró. – Perdón. – susurró.

Sí, sabía que él casi nunca pide perdón, sin embargo no sólo por eso, iba a hacer como si no acabara de intentar violarme hace cinco minutos.

– Las cosas no se solucionan sólo porque pidas perdón. – le dije fríamente, repitiendo literalmente lo que él me había dicho en la cocina. Me volteé.

– Lo sé. Pero hace que las cosas mejoren aunque sea un poco, ¿no?

– No. Las palabras se las lleva el viento. – murmuré. No pude evitar recordar todas esas falsas promesas de amor que me hizo Sasuke en mi adolescencia, para después dejarme inconsciente y golpeada en el medio de la nada. – Las acciones son lo que quedan, y créeme que lo acabas de demostrar.

– ¿De verdad esperas que me ponga de rodillas y te pida perdón? No seas tan ilusa.

– No espero que hagas eso.

– ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Quieres que te pida perdón hasta que tú decidas perdonarme? No lo voy a hacer, Natsumi. Por más que quieras.

– ¿Estarías dispuesto a pedir perdón por lo que acabas de hacer y por lo que dijiste en la cocina? – pregunté desconfiada.

– No. Estoy dispuesto a pedirte perdón por lo que acabo de hacer. No me voy a disculpar por hablar hablado la muerte de Sasori. Todo lo que dije es cierto. Su muerte sirvió…

– ¡Cállate! – le grité, cortándolo. – ¡Te odio! ¡Eres igual que el idiota de tu hermano! – le volví a gritar, y abrí la puerta. Itachi puso su mano en la puerta, y esta se volvió a cerrar.

– ¿Conoces a mi hermano? – preguntó, seriamente. Rayos, quizá no debí decir eso, el plan era que no lo supiera…

– Peor. – dije. – Salí con él. – volteé a ver su rostro de sorpresa. – ¡Y por eso puedo decir que ustedes dos son patéticamente iguales! ¡Diciendo cosas que no sienten y después dejando atrás a las mujeres como si fueran basura! ¡Él, mintiéndome cuando decía que me quería, sólo porque yo lo soportaba y no era una más de sus admiradoras! ¡Y tú acostándote con toda mujer que se te cruza!

– ¡Desde que salgo contigo no he vuelto a hacer eso y tú lo sabes!

– ¡Bien, me rectifico! – dije, caminando hasta el medio de su habitación. Él me siguió. – ¡Tú, diciendo que me amas para luego demostrarme que es mentira!

– ¡Nada de lo que te dije fue mentira!

– ¡Por Dios, Itachi! ¡¿A cuántas más mujeres les habrás metido ese cuento para llevártelas a la cama?! ¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¡¿Era ese tu propósito desde el principio?! ¡¿Toda esta mentira para acostarte conmigo?!

– ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

– Sasuke y tú son tan parecidos… – murmuré.

– ¡Cállate y no hables de lo que no sabes! – me ordenó Itachi, colérico. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado antes. – ¡No puedes hablar como si conocieras todo sobre mí!

– ¡Y tú no puedes hablar mal de mis amigos! ¡Te duela o no, Sasori era muy importante para mí! ¡Y lo quería demasiado! ¡Y me importa una mierda si dices que tal vez debí salir con él; a diferencia tuya, no me arrepiento de haber salido contigo! ¡Sí, quizá, hubiera sido más fácil haber salido con Sasori; él era más sereno, más caballero y más dulce! ¡Pero salí contigo porque te amaba! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta entender eso?!

– ¡Yo nunca te dije que me arrepentía de haber salido contigo!

– ¡"Hubiera sido mucho más fácil que desde el inicio hubieras salido con Sasori"! ¡Dime, cómo puedo tomar eso!

– ¡Sí, hubiera sido más fácil, pero no siempre lo fácil es lo correcto!

– ¡Por Dios, Itachi, deja de…!

– ¡Te amo, Natsumi! – gritó, y me callé. ¿De verdad había escuchado eso? ¿Sería verdad o… alguna trampa? – ¡Si no te amara, dame una puta razón para estar aguantando todo este pleito sin sentido! ¡Si no te amara, dime por qué te pedí para salir! ¡Y si sigues con esa enfermiza idea de que todo fue un plan para acostarme contigo estás equivocada! ¡No eres la única mujer en este mundo, y créeme, hay muchas con las que me pudiera acostar si quisiera! ¡No salí contigo por sexo, fue por amor! – mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. – Mierda… – susurró, dejándose caer sentado en su cama.

Nunca lo había visto bajar tanto la guardia. Siempre haciéndose el duro, siempre mostrándose frío… hasta que, por fin, bajó su guardia. Estaba mostrándose tal cual era, sin escudos, sin caparazones, sin fortalezas… sólo él. Itachi. Punto.

– Lamento haber intentado hacerte eso. – murmuró, esta vez en un tono más bajo. – Por un segundo, pensé… pensé que quizá así se arreglaría todo. Antes… la mayoría de las discusiones las zanjaba así. Perdóname.

– Está bien. Yo… siento haberte comparado con tu hermano. La verdad… ustedes dos no son nada parecidos. Y… por favor, no vuelvas a repetir eso de Sasori. Por favor. Sé que ustedes no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, pero te agradecería que no hablaras así de él. – él sólo suspiró.

– De acuerdo. – dijo poniéndose de pie, frente a mí. Nos quedamos inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

Algo me hizo moverme hacia delante y rodear su espalda con mis brazos, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Él se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, hasta que sentí que también me abrazó con fuerza. Con bastante fuerza a decir verdad, pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Como si se estuviera aferrando a mí… como si quisiera mantenerme a su lado.

– Este amor es enfermizo. – comentó. Alcé mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos. – Siento que… necesito de ti; pero… nunca había sentido algo parecido. Soy un asesino, no puedo depender tanto de una persona… – dijo, separándose de mí. – Esto está mal… no… no te puedo necesitar. Menos tú. También eres una asesina, Natsumi. No podemos… depender tanto el uno del otro.

– El que seamos asesinos no nos quita lo humano. También podemos amar y yo… siento eso por ti. Quizá sólo tengas que admitirlo. Aparte, antes ya me habías dicho "te amo", ¿verdad? ¿Por qué ahora lo cuestionas? ¿Acaso… estás inseguro de lo… – dudé en usar la palabra apropiada. –…nuestro? – No, definitivamente no me gustaba esa palabra. Me mordí el labio inferior. Estaba algo nerviosa por su respuesta. ¿Acaso sus dudas eran porque quería terminar conmigo?

Los segundos se hicieron siglos y él tan sólo me miraba a los ojos.

– No estoy inseguro de lo que siento. Estoy inseguro de… si debiera sentirlo. No sé si me explico. – Se volvió a sentar en su cama, exhalando un suspiro. Aún nerviosa, me senté a su lado, con mis manos sobre mis rodillas.

– Continúa. – murmuré. El tartamudeo de mi voz me sorprendió a mí misma. Estaba más que nerviosa. Estaba nerviosa, paranoica… no recuerdo más sinónimos ahora.

– No sé si me haga bien sentir amor. Sé que suena idiota, pero… el amor, quieras o no, debilita. Enternece. Hace que dejes de ser frío y duro con el mundo y pues… yo he sido así siempre y por eso es que no tiemblo al asesinar a alguien. Pero contigo… tú… me has cambiado. Tú me enterneces. Tú me debilitas. Soy un asesino Natsumi, no puedo sentir amor, pero… te amo. Esto es… demasiado para mí.

– ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? – pregunté, con un leve temblor en mi voz.

– No. – respondió inmediatamente. – Sólo que… amarte me hace daño y… con todo esto de nosotros ser asesinos… hace que amarte parezca un impedimento.

– Entonces no me ames. – respondí, con algo de firmeza. Esta situación me estaba comenzando a molestar. Quería que terminara conmigo… o que no lo hiciera. Que tomara una decisión. Ahora. De preferencia que no terminara conmigo, claro está.

– No puedo hacer eso. – respondió, dibujando en sus labios una leve sonrisa. Intenté sonreír de vuelta… pero se me hacía imposible.

– No quiero que te quedes conmigo si tienes tantas dudas respecto a nuestra relación, Itachi. – dije.

– No son dudas. – respondió. – La verdad, no he pensando en qué son, pero tranquila, ¿sí? Sólo compartía contigo los opuestos pensamientos que siento por ti.

Asentí.

La verdad, no quería seguir preguntando.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Había pasado ya un mes desde esa pelea. Desde ahí, a pesar de que no habíamos terminado y supuestamente todo iba bien, lo evitaba a toda costa. En fin, nos veíamos de vez en cuando en la cocina, en los pasillos, pero si dependía de mí, me alejaba lo más que podía de él.

Algo… había algo que se había roto definitivamente entre los dos.

Y es por eso que me molesté cuando el líder nos mandó a asesinar a un feudal de Konoha. Sí, sabía que era una misión sumamente fácil, sin embargo, no quería ir con _él_.

Aún no sabía que era ese "algo" que se había roto, pero tenía miedo de descubrir que ese algo fuera… nuestra relación.

En el fondo, no quería que lo nuestro acabara. Al menos –pensé– esta misión podría despejarme un poco la mente.

Salimos caminando en silencio de la guarida. Ese tal feudal tenía una información sobre la organización, por lo tanto, teníamos que acabar con él. El punto era _qué_ sabía de la organización, y eso era una de las cosas más importantes para saber.

Finalmente, llegamos a una pequeña cabaña, la casa del feudal. Itachi miró por la ventana y vio que estaba dormido en elisión. Abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y entramos. Mi novio me miró, cómo preguntándome quién lo despertaría y le hice un gesto, indicándole que sería yo.

Me acerqué a él, saqué la daga de mi bolsillo. Me puse detrás de él, lo tomé de la camisa por delante y puse el kunai en su cuello. Ya había despertado.

– Ahora, no grites, créeme, nadie te escuchará. – comencé, despacio. – Ahora, me vas a decir qué es exactamente lo que sabes de Akatsuki.

– No me mates, por favor…

– ¡Habla! – grité, presionando más la daga.

– Los presos de la pensión de Orochimaru han escapado. Les dijeron que debían esparcir la noticia de que Uchiha Sasuke los había liberado. Y ahora el rumor es que quiere ir a Akatsuki a asesinar a su hermano, que está localizando al guarida para ir por él. ¡Eso es todo lo que sé!

– ¿Sa…Sasuke, dijiste? – pregunté. Esta vez no se me veía asesina. Se notaba un leve temblor en mi voz.

– Uchiha Sasuke.

– ¿Sasuke liberó a los presos de Orochimaru? ¿Cómo…? – pregunté, anonada.

– Él mató a Orochimaru. – mi agarre se suavizó demasiado y él aprovechó para soltarse y golpearme en la cara con su brazo, haciéndome caer hacia atrás.

En un rápido movimiento Itachi lo tomó del cuello y presionó fuerte. En unos pocos segundos vi como el cuerpo del feudal de relajaba. Había muerto. Me levanté apoyándome en el sofá.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, dejando el cuerpo inerte del feudal sobre el sofá. Asentí. No, la verdad, no estaba nada bien. ¿Sasuke? ¿Mató a Orochimaru? ¿Quiere matar a Itachi? Todos los recuerdos de él volvieron a mi mente y mis piernas flaquearon. Itachi me seguía mirando.

– Vamos Itachi. Debemos regresar. – murmuré y me encaminé hacia la salida. Comenzamos a caminar en silencio hacia la guarida.

– Te ha afectado volver a saber de Sasuke. – no era una pregunta. Alcé la vista hacia él, sin embargo, no me miraba a los ojos. Desvié la mirada. – No puedes negarlo es más que obvio.

– Quizá un poco. – murmuré. – Pensé… que nunca volvería a saber de él. Es todo. Pero, más que eso… me… pone algo nerviosa saber que… te quiere matar. ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¿Tú lo sabías? – pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos. Esta vez, él me devolvió la mirada.

– Lo que tiene que pasar, pasará, Natsumi. No hay nada que podamos hacer. – respondió.

Quizá eso que pensaba que se había roto entre los dos no era más que nuestros secretos. Él al fin sabía lo que pasó entre Sasuke y yo, y yo al fin sabía qué era lo que él realmente sentía por mí. Quizá esa pared entre los dos era lo que se había roto. Y al romperse esa pared… se había estrechado un vínculo.

Sonreí.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando amenazas a las víctimas y alzas la voz, es algo excitante. – Claro Itachi, ve y rompe el momento de meditación. Un fuerte rubor subió a mis mejillas.

– Tonto. – sonreí.

– Y, por ejemplo, ¿Cuándo yo te excito?

– La primera vez fue cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y te vi cambiándote. – reí al recordarlo.

– Así que encima de todo, eres acosadora.

– ¡Fue un accidente! – seguí riendo. – Aparte, ¿quién fue el que me acorraló cuando estaba lavando los platos? Si eso no es acoso, dígame qué es, señor Uchiha. – sonreí.

– Pero no te espié. – dijo, avanzando a mi lado.

– No me vas a dar la razón, ¿verdad?

– No. – sonrió de lado. Me puse delante de él, cara a cara, impidiéndole el paso.

– Te amo, Itachi – le dije, y le planté un beso en los labios. Colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla y me correspondió el beso. Subí mis manos hacia su cuello y lo rodeé.

Itachi tenía razón: este era un amor enfermizo. Yo tenía razón: el que seamos asesinos no nos quita lo humano.

Y en el fondo, en el fondo sabía que él era la persona indicada para mí, aunque _siempre_ me quedaría la duda si Sasori hubiera sido mejor para mí.

Sin embargo, el "hubiera" se murió.

Igual que Sasori.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Bien hecho. Natsumi–san. – me dijo él, luego de unas largas horas de entrenamiento de taijutsu. – Has estado rezando a Jashin–sama, ¿no? – asentí para que se callara. La verdad era que si había rezando o hablando con el más allá, había sido a Sasori, diciéndole que me estoy esforzando.

– Gracias Hidan–san. – respondí.

– Creo que a parir de ahora no tendré que enseñarte más, deberías practicar sola, como los demás. – asentí. ¡Al fin sin maestros! Deidara me dijo lo mismo, y con Itachi… cuando iba a su dormitorio no había mucho tiempo para el entrenamiento.

– Como diga. – dije. – Hasta luego. – me despedí y regresé a la guarida. Me di un baño rápido y me cambié.

Había aceptado lo que era: una ninja, y una muy buena, como dijo Sasori. Ya no usaba mis convers, ni jeans, menos poleras. Era una ninja y debía vestir como cual, porque, por primera vez en muchos años, habían reconocido mi poder y me sentía feliz conmigo misma. Me puse mi remera roja con mallas negras, una red para mano que me regaló Deidara, mi anillo de Akatsuki, y mi capa. Estaba orgullosa de ser una Akatsuki. Me estaba poniendo mis zapatos cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Itachi.

– ¿No te han enseñado a tocar cuando vas a entrar? – pregunté, levantándome de mi cama. – Me estaba cambiando, ¿y si hubieras entrado antes?

– Me hubieras avisado para venir antes. – respondió, entrando

– Muy chistoso, Uchiha. – respondí, sonriendo de lado.

– Vine para decirte que… – comenzó, sin embargo lo corté, empujándolo en mi cama, poniéndome encima de él, y besándolo. Se había vuelto mi droga favorita. Estuvimos así segundos, minutos, horas, quién sabe, la verdad cuando estoy con él, pierdo la noción del tiempo. ¿Será amor? Seguro que sí. Me salí de encima de él y me senté.

– Lo siento, me provocó besarte y… – esta vez fue él quien me cortó e hizo lo mismo, poniéndose encima mío para besarme. Era oficial: estaba totalmente loca de amor por Itachi. Finalmente, nos volvimos a sentar. – ¿Qué querías decirme?

– El líder ha llamado a todos para una reunión. Al parecer va a asignar una misión.

– Vamos. – le dije, avanzando hacia la puerta. Cerré con llave detrás de nosotros y nos encaminamos hacia la sala de reuniones.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban ahí. El líder en el medio. La sala era muy oscura y la verdad sólo se podía reconocer al Líder por el Rinnengan y a mi novio por el Sharingan. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando que el Líder dijera

– Sasuke ha asesinado a Orochimaru. – solté un sonido de sorpresa, sin embargo, nadie lo notó. Ahora tenía miedo. Si había vencido al de las serpientes locas, ya era un rival para Itachi. – Deidara, Tobi. Vayan por él. – Genial, ahora Deidara también corre peligro.

¿Acaso Sasuke me quiere quitar todo lo que tengo?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fue un día soleado.

Fue el día en que él iba a partir. Tobi hablaba tonterías, Deidara jugaba con arcilla. Todos los demás estaban en la guarida. Yo estaba que moría de nervios. Miraba constantemente a Deidara, sin embargo él no me dirigía la mirada. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué el Líder tenía que mandarlo a él? No es que no confiara en las habilidades de Deidara, pero yo _sabía_ que Sasuke era más poderoso, y lo peor es que _sabía_ que ese poder superaba al de mi rubio. Y al parecer, Dei también lo sabía. Por eso no sonreía, como siempre, ni siquiera sarcásticamente. Estaba serio, fijándose en sus arcillas y todo eso. Tomé aire y le hablé:

– Deidara… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Asintió, sin recuperar su bella sonrisa. Comencé a caminar hacia un rincón de la cueva y él me siguió. Lo miré unos segundos a sus ojos azules, intentando no llorar, intentando no ponerme de rodillas y pedirle que no fuera…

– Necesito que me prometas algo. – murmuré.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó secamente.

– Prométeme… prométeme… – no quería, no quería llorar. Odiaba llorar frente a los demás, sentía que me hacía ver débil, pero en ese momento mi angustia me impedía no llorar. – Prométeme que vas a volver sano y salvo, por favor. Perdí a Sasori, no quiero perderte a ti… Por favor… – sorprendentemente dejó su faceta de "chico duro" y me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo lo abracé por el cuello, mientras seguía llorando, pensando en el riesgo que él corría. El riesgo de tener el mismo fatídico final de Sasori.

– Te prometo que volveré. – me dijo. – Ese Uchiha no es tan fuerte. Volveré y te enseñaré a hacer más esculturas de arcilla. Pero ahora debo irme. – se separó de mí y yo me sequé las lágrimas. Le hizo una señal a Rodrigo y los dos comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la cueva… alejándose de mí. Cuando hubo una distancia de unos diez metros, grité:

– ¡Promete que volverás! – él levantó la mano en señal de haber oído, y se esfumo en una nube de humo.

Fue un día soleado.

Fue el último día que vi a Deidara.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

¿Han deseado alguna vez que una persona haya muerto en lugar de otra que querían? ¿Alguna vez han pensado que eso está mal? Claro que está mal, uno no puede desear la muerte del otro, pero… ¡la vida parece tan injusta! Lo diré: ¡Cómo desearía que hubiese muerto Rodrigo en lugar de Deidara! Listo, lo dije, expresé lo que sentía.

Mi rubio y mi pelirrojo se han ido. Se han dio y me han dejado sola. La verdad, sola no, porque tengo a Itachi, pero es diferente: él es mi novio y ellos eran mis amigos. No conservo ni siquiera una foto de ellos. Jamás los volveré a ver…

Me han mandado a una misión con Itachi y Kisame. Unos tontos de Konoha de nuevo, nada importante. Se hizo de noche demasiado rápido y nos tuvimos que refugiar en un hostal pero Itachi, necio, salió y se puso a ver le horizonte. Kisame lo siguió, dejándome sola en el hostal.

– Parece que va a llover. – oí que murmuró Itachi viendo al cielo. ¿Sería algo literal o una metáfora? Con él, nunca se sabe.

¡Por favor que sea literal!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Suéltame.

– No.

– Suéltame.

– No.

– Deja de ser infantil, suéltame.

– No soy infantil y no te suelto. – respondí. La escena era un poco patética: estaba abrazada a la pierna de Itachi, impidiendo que avance.

– Mierda, Natsumi, suéltame.

– No.

– ¿Quieres que te aleje?

– No podrás. – respondí, sin embargo a los dos segundos sentí que una fuerza me empujó hacia atrás y mi espalda chocó contra su cama. Tosí fuertemente y gran sorpresa fue cuando expulsé un líquido rojizo. Él abrió los ojos y se agachó, acercándose a mí.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. Asentí, aunque me dolía como mierda. – Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte daño. – dijo, bajando la voz, con un deje de preocupación. – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

– Quedarte. – le rogué. Su mirada dolida se posó en mí. – Por favor… – le pedí, y una lágrima bajó. Sentí que se estremeció cuando lloré. ¿Acaso era su debilidad verme llorar? Quizá, y si era así, debía aprovecharlo. Otra lágrima bajó y a esta la siguió otra. – Estás yendo a tu propia tumba. Ya perdí a Sasori y también a Deidara. ¡Si te pierdo a ti, me quedaré sola! Por favor… – mi voz temblaba. Con mis manos le acaricié las mejillas. – Por favor, quédate…

Itachi tomó mis manos y lentamente las alejó de su rostro.

– No puedo. Es algo que… – hizo una pausa. – tengo que hacer. – se levantó y comenzó a caminar fuera de su dormitorio. Se detuvo un segundo cuando oyó otro sollozo mío, pero finalmente salió.

No podía quedarme parada (sentada en este caso) sin hacer absolutamente nada. No sabía donde iría y tenía que seguirlo, sin que él se diera cuenta. Me puse la capa encima y el sombrero para que no me reconociera. Salí a la entrada y vi que él ya se estaba yendo. Me puse detrás de un árbol y lo seguí con la mirada, avanzando de poco a poco cada vez, para no perderle el paso, ni perderlo a él.

Luego de quizá, media hora caminando, llegamos. Era un claro en un bosque al que yo nunca había ido. Seguía en una rama de un árbol, observando todo, ya que él al fin se había detenido. ¿Habrá notado mi presencia? No, es imposible, no hice le más mínimo ruido…

Repentinamente, pateó fuertemente el árbol, haciéndolo temblar un poco, y yo perdiendo el equilibrio y resbalándome hasta la mitad del tronco. Me dejé caer y lo miré a los ojos, desafiante, preocupada… temerosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

– Te dije que iría. – me dijo, con voz dura y prepotente.

– Yo no te dije que no te seguiría. Impediré esto como sea, y no hay ninguna manera de que… – mi frase fue cortada por un beso del pelinegro, que intentaba impedir, pero… la carne es débil. Quise abrazarlo por el cuello como siempre, sin embargo, tomó los brazos con fuerza a cada lado, mientras sacaba algo de su capa, sin embargo, decidí no hacerle caso. Me fue pegando más y más al árbol, cuando de repente, me dejó de besar y me vi: estaba atada al árbol por una soga que, ahora comprendo, sacó de su casaca.

– ¡Eso no fue válido! Aparte, ¡¿quién lleva una soga en su bolsillo?! ¡Suéltame! – le recriminé.

– No. Te quedarás aquí. – me dijo. Iba a comenzar a gritarle, pero se me acercó amenazadoramente. – Más te vale no hacer ningún ruido. – eso me hizo callar. En ese momento él se alejó de mí unos diez metros aproximadamente y de entre los árboles, salió Sasuke.

Sasuke… dios mío, cuanto había crecido… sin embargo seguía con la misma mirada fría, quizá aún más, y definitivamente _quería matar a Itachi_. Sin embargo, debía permanecer callada. Siempre callada. ¡No soportaba eso!

Comenzaron a luchar increíblemente, lanzándose de todo y golpeándose en todos los lugares posibles en la anatomía humana. Estaba que me crispaba de los nervios y no tenía la más mínima fuerza para soltarme de la maldita soga.

Sasuke corrió directo a un Itachi desprevenido a golpearlo en la cara y solté un gemido de preocupación. El menor volteó a verme, y al estar con la casaca y un gorro no me reconoció, pero, ya que era Akatsuki, debía eliminarme.

Sólo vi una daga volar hacia mi rostro. Muy bien, este era mi patético final, de ser una gran ninja, la novia de Itachi, a ser aniquilada por una patética dagai. Era imposible, sin embargo, gracias a mi querido novio (nótese el sarcasmo), con su inteligente idea (de nuevo, nótese el sarcasmo), de amarrarme a un árbol para que no interfiriera con su pelea contra su hermano, el cual me sacó la mierda cuado teníamos catorce.

Lo único que pude hacer fue mover mi cabeza hacia la izquierda lo más que podía, rezando que la daga no me roce. Lo hice, y por dos milímetros no me lastimó el rostro. Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron rojos, aún más y se notaba su rabia desde mi posición. Siguieron peleando, con más rabia. ¿Y qué tenía que hacer yo? ¿Ver? ¿Quedarme acá, mientras mi novio pelea a muerte? No, jamás.

Aunque veámoslo por este lado: ¿De qué gran ayuda sería yo? Sí, ya sé luchar y todo eso, pero contra Sasuke… la verdad no creo tener oportunidad. Y si salgo, sería una carga más para Itachi, porque también me tendría que proteger. ¡Pero tampoco me puedo quedar acá! ¡No puedo quedarme quieta mientras lo intentan asesinar! Pero como me libro…

Volteé hacia la derecha y vi la daga que Sasuke había errado. Lo tomé con mi boca, intentando no hacerme daño y lo dejé caer cerca de mi mano. Comencé a cortar la soga lo más rápido que pude y pude librarme de mi agarr. Me liberé, al fin. Pero… tampoco quería acercarme… sería una carga para él. Itachi se veía cansado. Sasuke corrió directamente hacia él, con un cuchillo en alto, en dirección a su pecho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia ellos y me puse delante de Itachi. Sasuke mostró sorpresa, pero no pudo detenerse y su cuchillo quedó clavada en mi corazón.

– Mierda… – susurré, por el dolor, dejándome caer de rodillas. – Hijo de puta... – Mi sombrero se resbaló y cayó a mi lado, y Sasuke me reconoció ante su mirada atónita y retiró su cuchillo. Itachi me miró, con la sangre cayendo de mi pecho. Lo miró a él, atónito y algo asustado por lo que había hecho.

Ahora que lo pienso, proteger a Itachi con mi propio cuerpo fue una acción impulsiva, la verdad, no pensé mucho en las consecuencias. Quizá lo más lógico hubiera sido empujar a Sasuke, o quitarle el cuchillo. No pensé que dolería tanto, pero con tal de salvar a la persona que realmente amo, lo que sea. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, sin poder impedirlo, el dolor era más fuerte que mi autocontrol. Itachi estaba sin decir nada, aún sorprendido y aturdido. No podía evitarlo, pero soltaba quejidos de dolor a cada instante. Mis piernas flaquearon y me fui a un lado, sin embargo, en lugar de recibir el impacto sentí que me protegían unos brazos, subí un poco mi cabeza y me encontré con los orbes negros de Itachi, combinados con una mirada de suma tristeza.

– ¿Por qué? – sólo logró articular. Su voz era extraña. Parecía que le faltara la voz.

– No quería… meterme en la pelea… hubiera sido una carga. – me dolía muchísimo hablar. – Pero tampoco… podía quedarme… sin hacer nada. – solté un quejido más fuerte. La sangre comenzaba a emanar con más rapidez, mi vista se iba haciendo borrosa y me estaba sintiendo cada vez más débil. – Lo siento. – dije, poniendo una mano en mi pecho, intentando detener el sangrado en vano. – Te amo. – susurré débilmente. Siento un líquido caliente en mi garganta y sabía que me estoy ahogando con mi propia sangre. Maldición.

– Yo también te amo. – susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

Todo se comenzó a poner negro y ya no podía ver nada. Los recuerdos desde que llegué a Akatsuki, Sasori, cocinar con Deidara, besarme con Itachi, Sasori de nuevo, Sasori mil veces, su muerte, la noche con Itachi, cuando lloré en el hombro de Deidara, mi discusión con Itachi y mi deseo de seguir adelante con él… Todo pasaba como una vieja película ¿Me estaba muriendo? ¿O acaso estaba recordando todo esto inconscientemente para hacerle un efecto dramático? Ni idea. Sin embargo, sentí que el aire se escapó por última vez de mis labios y después…

Nada.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Una corriente de viento rozó mis mejillas. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no acababa de ser atravesada por una espada de mínimo medio metro? Intenté mover mi mano, y sorprendentemente lo logré hacer. Fruncí el ceño.

Abrí los ojos. Imposible. Acababa de morir, ¿no? Me miré el pecho, sin embargo no había ninguna herida en él. Volví a fruncir el ceño. Me levanté y miré alrededor. Parecía un parque, pero de noche. Estaba desabitado, al parecer. ¿Dónde estaba?

– ¿Natsumi? Imposible… – oí que decía alguien. Di la vuelta e intenté sacar un cuchillo, pero me di cuenta que no tenía mis armas.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunté. – ¡Muéstrese!

– Soy yo, Natsumi–chan. – Deidara apareció ante mí y solté un grito.

– ¡Es imposible! ¡Tú estás muerto! – grité asustada.

– Y tú también. – respondió con tranquilidad.

– ¿Aún no lo entiendes, Natsumi? – preguntó otra voz atrás mío. Volteé y vi a ese muchacho que tanto me había gustado. Pelirrojo, ojos color miel, y una sonrisa de lado.

– ¡Sasori! – grité emocionada y me lancé a abrazarlo por su cuello. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y no pude evitar llorar. – Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. – dije, separándome de él, aún con lágrimas en las mejillas. Él pasó su pulgar por mis mejillas limpiándome las lágrimas. Le besé las mejillas más veces de las que pude contar.

Volteé hacia Deidara y me lancé a abrazarlo también.

– ¡Te extrañé demasiado, Dei! ¡A ti y a tu arcilla! – me tomó por mi cintura y se dio una vuelta en su eje, levantando mis pies del suelo, mientras yo reía.

Finalmente, me bajó y di unos pasos más, observando el lugar.

– ¿Debo entender que este es el mundo de los muertos o algo así? – los dos asintieron. – ¿Y los demás? Kakuzu, Hidan…

– Este mundo es infinito, puedes estar donde quieres. – asentí, dando a entender que había entendido.

– ¿Cómo llegaste acá? – preguntó Deidara.

– Morí. – dije, sonriendo de lado. Me miró mal y reí. – Fue Sasuke.

– ¿Sasuke te asesinó? – preguntó con un deje de enfado Sasori.

– Se podría decir que sí, pero no. Él iba a asesinar a Itachi con un cuchillo y me interpuse. – dije. – Nunca pensé que iba a…

– Natsumi–chan… – me cortó Deidara.

– Deja que termine. Nunca pensé que iba a dar mi vida por…

– Natsumi. – esta vez fue Sasori.

– Calla. Nunca pensé que iba a dar mi vida por alguieno. Pero, la verdad, no me arrepiento. Lo hice porque quise, y fue para salvarlo, porque lo amo.

– Natsumi. – dijo una voz ronca y sexy que _jamás_ confundiría. Miré hacia delante y tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio miraban atónitos a alguien detrás mío. Volteé hacia atrás.

Imposible.

– ¿Itachi? – articulé incrédula.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Hola, Sasori. – sonreí. Abrió sus bellos ojos color caramelo y me miró. Lo había encontrado echado en el pasto, en una zona muy alejada de donde aparecí. – ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – asintió y se sentó. Yo hice lo mismo al frente de él.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con su voz aterciopelada.

– Antes de que…tú… murieras, ¿recuerdas que teníamos una conversación pendiente? – él asintió. – Quería decir que… no podía seguir con este engaño. Te quiero muchísimo Sasori, quizá más de lo que debería querer a un amigo, pero… no te amo. Una parte mía quería que funcionara y que estuviéramos juntos pero... ahora no lo sé. – su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo. – A pesar de todo… yo amo a Itachi. No hay nada que pueda hacer. – hice una pausa. – Perdóname.

– Te entiendo. De todas formas, yo también te iba a decir eso. Descubrí que… amaba a otra persona.

– Bueno, me alegro que me hayas entendido. ¿Amigos de nuevo? – pregunté, sonriendo.

– Claro, dijo él, curvando una sonrisa en sus labios. – me acerqué más a él a gatas y lo abracé. Al separarnos, nuestro labios volvieron a quedare a escasos milímetros de distancia. Me quedé estática, sin saber qué hacer; sin embargo, Sasori me tomó el rostro con sus manos y me plantó un beso en la frente. Le sonreí.

– De todos modos, ¿quién es la afortunada? – sonreí.

– No es precisamente "la". – me dijo, con algo de duda.

– ¿Eh? – pegunté algo confusa.

– ¡Danna! – oí que gritó alguien. Ambos volteamos y vi a Deidara acercándose hacia nosotros. Le sonreí, y cuando finalmente estuvo junto a nosotros, se acercó y besó a Sasori en los labios. Mi boca se abrió con sorpresa.

– ¿Es él? – le pregunté confundida a Sasori, y él asintió, con las mejillas ruborizadas. – Bueno, felicitaciones. – sonreí. – Tienen mi bendición, si sirve de algo.

– Gracias Natsumi. – sonrió el pelirrojo, siendo abrazado por el rubio.

No pude evitar volver a sonreír.

–––––––––––––––––––––

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, mientras yo terminaba las última palabras de un cuaderno.

– Escribo. – respondí, echada en el suelo, boca abajo.

– ¿De qué? – preguntó, echándose a mi lado.

– Mi vida. Tú, yo, mis amigos…. Todo. – sonreí.

– ¿Por qué? – volví a preguntar mientras me levantaba.

– Sígueme. – le dije, caminando hacia un lado de ese paraíso mortuorio. Avancé hacia un parte que muy poca gente iba y, como loca, toqué el aire, pero ante la sorpresa de Itachi, se abrió una especie de portal. – Lo descubrí la semana pasada. Cualquier cosa que mandes, vuelve al mundo de los vivos. – sentencié.

– ¿Vas a volver? – preguntó, con la voz apagada. Lo medité un momento.

– No.

– ¿Por qué?

– El mundo de allá. – miré hacia el portal. – Tiene límites. Pasan hambre. Necesidades. Y, cuando llegue el final, vuelven acá. Acá tenemos frutas. Malditas, eso sí. Son las frutas que el hombre no come. Sólo los muertos podemos. La fruta del mal. Pero acá… nuestra supervivencia es eterna.

– ¿A qué costo? Por más agua que tomes, nunca saciarás tu sed, por más frutas que comas, ese vacío nunca se llena. ¿Por qué no quieres volver a vivir?

– En el mundo de los vivos. – hice una pausa. – Te puedo perder. – sentencié. Me abrazó por la espalda, estrechando mi cintura. – No quiero tener ese riesgo. Por eso. – miré el libro. – Voy a mandar este libro al mundo de los vivos. Quiero que sepan mi historia. No quiero que les suceda lo mismo que a mí. No quiero que desperdicien su vida a base de recuerdos tontos. Quiero que hallen a la persona que de verdad las quiera y… sean felices.

La brisa del viento sopló, haciéndole un efecto más dramático.

– Quiero que vivan. – susurré al viento antes de lanzar el cuaderno al portal.

* * *

Los años que pasé en Fanfiction son inolvidables e irremplazables. Mi vida en Akatsuki, si bien no está muy bien escrito, es una historia a la que le tengo un enorme cariño.

Hasta luego!


End file.
